Jump City's Saiyan
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto as a baby is sent away from Planet Vegeta the day before its destruction by his loving parents in hopes that he could live and grow up before eventually landing in the city of Smallville. After growing up around them and being the apprentice of Superman Naruto decides to make a name for himself ending up as a member of the Teen Titans. Naruto x Harem. M-Rated
1. Chapter 1

_Challenge by The Sith'ari_

 **Summary:** Naruto, as a baby is sent via a Saiyan capsule from Planet Vegeta the day before its destruction by his loving parents Minato and Kushina in hopes that he could live and grow up. After flying through space his capsule lands on the Earth city Smallville and found by a well-known Kryptonian. After growing up around them and being the apprentice of Superman Naruto decides to make a name for himself, ending up on the new hero team named the Teen Titans.

 **Pairings:**

Naruto x Supergirl, Batgirl, Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Kitten

Beast Boy x Terra

Cyborg x Bumblebee

Robin x Ravager

 **Jump City's Saiyan**

 **Chapter 1**

Sweat started to condense on the forehead of a black haired teen while his brows furrowed and his blue eyes narrowed as he tried to do sit ups under what looked to be a large glass dome. The teen was no older than 17 with spikey black hair that pushed out in every direction, still somehow defying gravity despite him being pushed down by a force 20 times heavier than Earth's, with two spikey bangs framing his face.

His skin was tan and three whisker marks were present on each of his cheeks and his teeth slightly more animalistic with his canines as he grit his teeth and continued to try. He wore a pair of black cargo pants, a sleeveless orange vest with black armbands on his forearms secured by three red bands, and a pair of black sandals finishing off his outfit.

His full name was Naruto Kent and currently he was training to become stronger as the life of a hero he needed to be ready for whatever. Hence why he asked for this chamber to be built.

"Friend Naruto are you okay? Is 20 times the gravity of Earth hurting you?" a soft voice asked him as he looked up to see a girl frowning down at him as she hovered above the glass dome.

The girl was rather tall, taller than him, with bright orange skin with long straight fiery red hair that went down to her waist and bangs that went a bit over her forehead and her eyebrows were rather unique small dot. Her eyes were a dark green with the normal whites of her eyes a light green instead.

Her outfit showed off the alien girl's beauty as it consisted of a silver neck collar thing of sorts, two silver armbands, a sleeveless purple crop top that showed off her midriff as well as her G cup chest, a purple mini skirt, and a pair of purple thigh high boots.

Her name was Starfire and she was a Tamaranean, an alien race that had found her way to Earth after she escaped the ship she was captive on. Since then she had been one of his closest friends.

"I-I'm fine Starfire! I mastered 10 times gravity last week and need to push it up a bit more" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes in focus and continued to push himself.

"Do you not wish for it to be lessened? Oh! You can use the Saiyan's Zenkai you told me of to help can you not?" she asked before he chuckled a bit at her wanting to help.

While he did look human, other than the monkey tail that was wrapped around his waist, he was actually a member of a nearly extinct race of aliens called Saiyans. He had only been able to survive after his parents sent him off from their planet in a pod days before its destruction. His pod had kept him safe and mainly asleep before it ended up crashing in a remote town in Kansas which had video logs and a lot of knowledge on his race and powers which made it very easy for the family who found him to look after him once they asked for help translating it all from a friend of their first kid.

Though being the second alien child they raised they were naturals at it.

Being a Saiyan gave him a handful of powers such as flight, energy attacks, and some other things. Though most of his powers were kept in reserve until the moment needed them.

"I don't think I need to use it. I'll be able to handle it until the timer runs out" Naruto grunted out as he wasn't fond of using his Zenkai when not needed and something like this wasn't enough to strengthen him considerably.

Zenkai was one of his Saiyan traits he liked to save for occasions he needed it or occasions that would help ensure he got much stronger given that he got stronger the more damage he took with it.

"You are nearly done friend Naruto, do persevere" Starfire cheered on with a smile as Naruto continued to push forward until he finished, falling back before the pressure eased off him and the glass dome opened up.

"You did so good Naruto! Shall we go celebrate with the eating of food?" Starfire asked as she floated into the dome before Naruto nodded with smile and walked with her, picking up a towel to dry off while the made their way towards the living room.

"Sure but how about you let me cook this time" Naruto said as through the halls of the 'Titan's Tower' which was essentially a giant 'T' that he and the other Titans lived in.

The Titans were a hero group that he had joined shortly after getting to Jump city. It wasn't intended as he originally came to Jump city to try and make a name for himself away from the shadow of his mentor Superman.

He had ended up being the 'Man of Steel's' apprentice – since he didn't like the name sidekick – after finding out he was Clark Kent, his 'brother' in a way. Since he was around 12 to about now at 17 he had worked alongside Superman and fought crime but after a while he wanted to be his own hero, something Superman understood.

It didn't take long for him to end up in Jump city and join the Titans when push came to shove after the event that caused the Titans to form but after joining he had so far been enjoying it.

Though as they entered the living room to the sight of three of their teammates arguing with one another he remembered how they didn't get along all the time, which was expected when you put six teenagers together in one place.

"What is going on here?" Naruto asked Raven as Beast Boy and Cyborg were the two mainly arguing.

Raven was an odd girl. She mainly kept to herself and when she did come out she read her books. She was a nice girl though when if you gave her space and talked to her when she was up for it.

She was a bit shorter than him with short violet hair that was normally hidden as she liked to keep the hood to her cloak up most of the time. Her skin was a unique grey color with a small red diamond shaped jewel on her forehead while her eyes were a darker violet than her hair.

Her outfit, like Starfire's, showed off her figure a bit as it was a long sleeved dark indigo leotard that showed off her toned legs and high C cup chest with blue cuffs around her wrists. She wore ankle high boots, her dark blue hooded cloak and a belt of gold circles with red jewels.

Raven merely looked at him with mild annoyance, something he felt was more something she felt in general compared to it being directed at him. "They are arguing over losing a stupid remote and are tearing the place apart while yelling at each other. It was disrupting my reading" Raven said as Naruto sighed at the two Titans still fighting.

"I'll try and calm them down or something, best not for you to get in the middle of it as they will just start yelling at you and get you upset as well" Naruto said since as far as he knew Raven's powers hinged on the control of her emotions rather than the release of them like his and Starfire's did.

Only reason he knew this was because he had meditated with Raven a few times, mainly on full moons when he couldn't leave the tower, and they always talked a bit after it.

"Oi! What is with all the yelling?" Naruto asked as Raven walked over to Starfire and the two other Titans turned towards him and immediately started yelling at him about how Beast Boy lost the remote and he claimed he didn't and then how Raven suggested they change it by hand.

"This is ridiculous Cyborg. You are a technological marvel and you can't like do a universal remote function or, I don't know, put a tracker on the remote?" Naruto asked as he looked over the large half robot half human teen.

Cyborg was literally what he was called, a cyborg. Half human and half robot that was the result of what Naruto figured to be an accident but he never asked. His body was mainly robotics with the majority of his face and a portion of his biceps and thighs were still human though.

"And Beast Boy, can you seriously not sniff out the remote or is all the trash you two have littered around here too much for you?" Naruto asked as he was a bit annoyed at the mess, probably since living in a small town and then a bustling city like Metropolis he had been raised to at least keep things relatively clean.

Beast Boy on the other hand seemed to live up to his name since his room was a constant mess. He remembered how at first the green skinned pointy eared Titan had been rather kept like a cadet but he figured his time away from his old life, whatever it was, wore off and he relaxed more so here.

Though, as the two started yelling at him, he figured they were angrier now that he pointed things out.

"Titans! What is going on here?" a new male voice asked as Naruto turned to see their leader walk towards them.

"You know Robin, the usual of people butting heads and fighting over stupid stuff" Naruto said as personally he knew Robin the longest since their mentors were technically friends despite how Batman wasn't too fond of his mentor's cheerfulness at times.

Plus he had occasionally helped in Gotham alongside Robin and Batgirl when needed and they helped in Metropolis as well. Robin was rather apt to the role of leader which was good as personally Naruto knew he wasn't suited for it, sharing second in command, sure but not leader.

Naruto slowly backed out of it, moving back towards Raven as Robin took charge in trying to help as he was rather close to blasting the room to clear everything to find the stupid remote.

"Do not worry friend Naruto! I am preparing the food of junk to enjoy so we may mend ways" Starfire said happily as he looked over to see her peeking into the mini-fridge.

Naruto though quickly pulled Raven down with him, pulling up her hood, just before Starfire screamed and launched an energy blast into the fridge, sending the blue gunk that was growing in it everywhere through the living room.

"I swear whoever let that grow in there is going to get hit!" Naruto yelled as Cyborg and Beast Boy deflated a bit from guilt as Raven cleared her throat.

"Thank you for shielding me but you can let go now" Raven said as Naruto was still somewhat holding her close from shielding her from being covered.

"Oh, sorry about that" Naruto said as he let her go before she nodded, not seemingly annoyed at him for it which was good considering she glared heavily every time Beast Boy got too close to her.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza…after you two clean this mess up and we get cleaned up" Robin said before looking towards Beast Boy and Cyborg who grumbled but nodded.

"Friend Naruto? May you help me getting unstuck?" Starfire asked as he looked over the counter to see Starfire stuck to the ground in the blue goo she had caused from blasting the mold.

"Sure thing there Star" Naruto said with a chuckle as he hopped over the counter and started to pull off chunks of the goo good enough to get her off the ground.

Cleaning up thankfully didn't take them too long and after they all made their way to the pizza place they frequented. Though their argument somewhat continued as instead it was about what to get on their pizza.

Cyborg once again bagged on Beast Boy for not eating meat since Beast Boy was a vegetarian which Naruto could understand. If he was able to turn into animals he wouldn't eat meat either.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting" Starfire said innocently as with her Tamaranean stomach she could eat almost anything so her tastes weren't quite 'normaled' out to Earth yet.

"Star, I'm sorry to burst your bubble dear but not everything on the menu is a pizza topping" Naruto whispered to her as the others stared at her confused before Starfire blushed a bit from embarrassment. "It's okay, how about we get half and half? Half meat and then half normal?" Naruto said as he rubbed Starfire's back to ease her embarrassment a bit.

"Fine but the meat half is going to have all types of meat on it" Cyborg said with a smirk as Beast Boy shrugged, glad at least half was going to be okay for him to eat.

Though, like things tended to go with them, just before they were about to place their order the sound of a bus honking its horn and a baby crying brought their attention to what seemed like an out of control bus heading straight down the slanted street towards a baby carriage.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as he and Starfire took off.

"I got the baby carriage, you help Cyborg and Raven stop the bus!" Naruto yelled as Starfire nodded and flew over to help Cyborg and brace for the bus.

He might not fly as fast as Starfire but he was easily fast enough to get the carriage out of the way before Cyborg and Starfire even were met with the bus, which was stopped with some extra help from Raven.

"Don't buses usually have drivers?" Cyborg asked as he opened the door to find the bus fully empty.

"And baby carriages normally have babies" Naruto said as he held up a weird green teddy bear.

" _Are you pit sniffers normally this stupid?_ " the bear asked as its eyes started to glow but before it could do anything Naruto tossed it up and blasted it with a Ki blast.

He quickly turned around just as the sound of the bus crashing rang out for him to see the bus being slammed down where Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven were supposed to be standing.

"Great, super villains. Thought it'd be longer than this before we'd meet any of them" Naruto said with a groan as he wrapped his tail back around his waist and narrowed his eyes as he saw a massive man with shoulder length orange hair step out from the dust dusting off his hands.

"Shouldn't someone like you be in a caveman exhibit?" Naruto jeered as he saw a girl with pink hair curved up into a horseshoe shape and a rather small boy in a green onesie of sorts appear at his sides.

"Seems you were too slow on the blast there Gizmo" the girl said as Naruto smirked.

"Yeah working alongside Superman tends to get your reflexes sharp, especially since a lot of villains try and be fast to hurt him" Naruto said as the smaller kid smirked.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do you kludge-heads? All I see is one monkey boy, a boy wonder, and a green elf" Gizmo said as Naruto smirked as the bus was torn in half behind them by Cyborg's cannon arm showing he and the others were safe from the bus crashing down on them.

"Think again brat" Naruto growled out as he started firing Ki at the girl and Gizmo.

"Who are these guys anyway? And what's a kludge-head?" Beast Boy asked as Gizmo smirked as he took to the air with a winged jetpack.

"We are the HIVE" Gizmo said before the larger one cracked his knuckles.

"Your worst nightmare" he added before the girl smirked while back flipping to dodge his blasts.

"And this is attack pattern alpha" she said as before Raven paired off with her and Cyborg with the larger man.

"Attack pattern whatever those puny blasts won't do shit," Naruto growled out as his Ki blasts were easily deflecting the blasts from Gizmo's blasters "they really leave you open" he added as he flew forward through an opening in the blasts down the middle.

" **Shotgun Blast**!" Naruto yelled as he put his hands over one another, palms both facing forward towards Gizmo as the energy quickly charged and fired as a wide spread short range blast that sent Gizmo crashing as his blasters were broken.

"Guys keep an eye out for the small one, he's not out yet and he's quick to scamper off" Naruto said before he regretted not going full power to blast the shorty out of the sky as Cyborg was sent flying with a rocket on his back.

"Starfire go after Cyborg!" Robin yelled as Starfire nodded and took off, leaving the larger man to him.

"So what is your name? Is it something prehistoric?" Naruto asked as he cracked his knuckles, knowing if this guy could lift a bus he was bound to hit hard.

"Name's Mammoth and your about to be roadkill" Mammoth yelled as he charged towards him.

"Nice to know it's as caveman-ish as I though" Naruto muttered to himself as he flew towards Mammoth, launching stronger Ki blasts at him only to find out he had thicker skin then he thought.

"Gonna have to hit harder than that!" Mammoth yelled as Naruto quickly ducked under a punch and kicked up, hitting Mammoth hard on the chin, hard enough to make him spit out a tooth.

"How's that? Hard enough for you" Naruto asked before a wave of pink energy passed underneath him and the ground underneath him gave in, allowing Mammoth to grab his ankle before he could jump back.

"No but this will be!" Mammoth roared as he pulled Naruto up and threw a strong punch into his chest, sending Naruto flying back and through the building on the side of the road and a few more after that.

Naruto grunted in pain as he was embedded into the final wall. 'Ugh, damn pink haired girl. Must've been her' Naruto thought with a groan as he tried to pull himself out of the wall only for the building to start to rumble.

"Ah crap" he muttered as the building collapsed and he blacked out.

 **-Few Hours Later-**

He didn't know how long it was before he woke back up exactly but he couldn't quite tell the time with all the rubble on top of him. 'Great, just great. Got blindsided by a girl who I had no idea what she could do and now I'm stuck under a collapsed building' he thought to himself as he heard and felt rubble above him being dug through and through it he could also hear what he thought to be three voices.

"He seems to have woken up, lets hurry and get him out of here already" a familiar voice said as the rubble above him was picked up and thrown away by a welcomed familiar face while he seemingly found himself in the sewer. Most likely due to the building fully collapsing down to this level.

The first familiar face was Kara Zor-El although she was better known as Supergirl. She was a tiny bit shorter than him with long pale blonde hair that had a black hairband and blue eyes that looked down at him with a ruby red lipped smile on her face. She wore a rather small white t-shirt that exposed her midriff and accented her E cup chest. It also bore the trademark 'S' that both she and Superman wore along with a rather short red cape. She also wore a rather short blue pencil skirt, finishing her outfit off with a pair of red shoes and white gloves.

During his time working with Superman, his much older brother, he had met their adopted cousin but she was more of a close friend due to how he mainly hung out with her during the day since Clark, Superman's alias, was busy with his job.

"Kara, am I happy to see you" Naruto said as she smiled and pulled him up and into a hug.

"Same here. I came as soon as Robin called. Honestly I was going to come in a day or so after I packed my things but I'm just glad you're safe" she said as he smiled and rubbed her back before smirking at the familiar red head who smiled at him with her almost trademark dark red almost black lipstick covered lips.

"I'm glad you're safe too but best to let the Kryptonian get the first hug" she said as Naruto nodded before once Kara finished he welcomed his other friend in a hug.

"That's smart Barbara as Kara would have pulled you off to get her hug" Naruto teased as Barbara gave him one last squeeze before pulling away.

Barbara, like Robin, was a sidekick of Batman's but unlike Robin and Batman she was more upbeat. He had first met her really when Kara pulled him along to Gotham for a 'sidekick day off' which like anything they did ended in them fighting villains.

Barbara was about the same height as him with mid length red hair and blue eyes as she wore a skin tight black outfit that showed off her figure and low D cup chest that had a black bat eared hood of sorts with yellow boots and gloves finishing it off with a blue and yellow cape.

"You can thank Superman and Batman, Superman for making you wear the tracker in that keychain on your belt," Robin said pointing to the metal 'S' styled in Superman's symbol that was clipped onto his belt "and Batman for giving me the software long before since with our communicator broken from our crashes we wouldn't have been able to find you as fast" he finished as Naruto nodded.

"I would've eventually been able to find him but this made it much faster and if you are right about those HIVE or whatever they were called going after the tower and your team the sooner we got him the better" Supergirl said as Barbara patted him on the back.

"You up for round two?" Barbara asked as Naruto clenched his fists with a smile before a white aura burst to life around him.

"Oh hell yes. Supergirl you carry Robin, I'll get Batgirl" Naruto said as the other flyer nodded and they both quickly took off towards the tower.

His team wasn't hard to find as they did seem a bit late, as they were on the beach. "I get knocked out for a few hours and fall down under a pile a rubble and you guys get us evicted? Guess we'll have to get our house back and kick their asses" Naruto said as he lowered Batgirl down, getting his team's attention.

"Good thing we brought back up" Robin said as Batgirl and Supergirl looked over their team.

"Hmmm interesting teammates you have, I'd love to meet you all but I guess we have a giant 'T' building to take back" Supergirl said a bit confused at the hideout before Naruto patted her on the shoulder.

"We'll explain later" Naruto said before he wasn't able to fully brace himself as Starfire leapt at him for a hug.

"Naruto, you are alright! We were very worried when we could not find you" Starfire said as Naruto hugged her back.

"I'm sorry guess that pink haired girl caught me off guard" Naruto said as Raven walked up.

"Her name is Jinx and she is a sorceress" she said making Supergirl frown a bit since magic wasn't too good for her. "I am though glad you're back as well" she added softly enough for him to hear which made him smile at her before she looked away quickly.

"Relax we won't be evicted for long, I think Naruto and I have a plan" Robin said as Naruto nodded while Robin went over the plan and they all quickly got into position once the sun had set and the HIVE got comfy.

Naruto smiled as he and Supergirl waited at their place at the top of the tower while the others worked on flushing them up here and not before long his smirk grew as Gizmo was dragged up by being pulled by Cyborg's arm, Jinx being teleported by Raven, and Mammoth blasted up by Starfire.

"Hope we didn't interrupt your little victory celebration" Robin said with a smirk as he clipped his belt back on as it fell from Jinx's hands.

"But we aren't done with you all just yet" Naruto said as he cracked his neck and flared his aura to life again.

"No way, when did a Kryptonian get here" Mammoth said a bit worried as Kara smirked at them.

"Just now as you made two mistakes and oddly enough they were both hurting him although for different reasons" Kara said as she pointed to Naruto.

"First reason was it got them to come here much faster," he said pointing to Barbara and Kara "and the second was since I'm a Saiyan and if I survive a battle I get stronger. That and you really pissed me off" he added as his aura turned golden and started to flare even larger around him.

"And trust me when I say when I get pissed I hold back even less. We have a score to settle Mammoth and I aim to win" Naruto said as lightning started to arc off of him before a shockwave let out and the HIVE trio had to cover their eyes as a light flashed.

Once they were able to look again they were a bit confused as Naruto's black hair had turned golden blonde and was sticking up even more than usual. "So what! You became blonde that doesn't scare me" Mammoth said as Naruto smirked.

"Don't let them scare you! Attack pattern alpha!" Jinx yelled before Naruto immediately flew after Mammoth, his speed immediately surprising them as he was there in what looked like an instant.

"You should be afraid Mammoth cause I'm a Super Saiyan now" Naruto said as he threw a powerful punch at Mammoth's chest, sending the giant flying like a ragdoll into the metal beams behind him.

"Here's a crash course in Saiyans Mammoth" Naruto started as he walked towards the giant, ignoring the others as they had them handled. "We have various levels of power we can awaken. If I have black hair that is my base with gold being heightened. Plus added the power boost I got from surviving a building falling on me I am now much more powerful than you in base form so consider this overkill" Naruto said as Mammoth got up and glared at him.

"I was most likely still stronger than you before in terms of power before but I was caught off guard by Jinx. This time it won't happen though. You and your obnoxious little team are getting off my home and I swear if you touched my stuff I'm going to break you even more" Naruto growled out, unfazed as Mammoth roared and charged towards him.

Naruto didn't even budge as he held up his hand to block one of Mammoth's punches before he grabbed the giant's fist and held his free hand towards his chest. "Consider this payback" Naruto said as he made his hand in the shape of a gun with one finger pointed towards him.

" **Ki Cannon** " he said as the tip of his finger started to glow before a blast fired from it, hitting Mammoth point blank and continued to fire until Mammoth crashed into his two other teammates who had been beaten nearly as fast as him.

"Krabbit, I'm calling Slade" Gizmo groaned out from under Mammoth before Robin pulled him out and held him by the collar of his shirt.

"Who is Slade?" Rabin asked with a glare s Gizmo merely gave him a shit eating smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know barf brain" Gizmo taunted as Naruto decided he had enough of Gizmo's obnoxious attitude.

"How about this then," Naruto said as he took Gizmo from Robin, handing the boy wonder the remote in the small boy's hand "you tell us once you wake up from your concussion!" he yelled, his anger reaching its limit, as he threw the boy head first into the wall which quickly knocked him out and made the others laugh a bit.

"Now let's get them to the cops so we can get this gaudy metal work off our tower and de-HIVE our place from whatever they did" Cyborg said as Kara smiled and patted Naruto and Starfire on their backs.

"I think with these two we can get it done in no time" Kara said as Naruto lowered down from Super Saiyan and nodded.

Truthfully getting rid of the work they did didn't take that much time since with a Kryptonian, a Saiyan, and a Tamaranean they were better than any real demolition crew.

"So Clark and Bruce really let you guys go?" Naruto asked as he walked with Barbara and Kara to their rooms.

"Clark didn't mind as he was worried about you and since I am my own person he didn't have any say" Kara said as Clark was more like a worried brother than anything to them so having them near each other eased his worries.

"Bruce though didn't care as much as I thought he would since he's already on Robin number three Tim Drake although he goes by Red Robin. With that going on and the whole Jason incident a few years ago he wasn't too keen on me staying around. He did let me keep everything in terms of suit and contact with him if needed" Barbara said with a shrug.

"Plus with me officially off in online college I was able to move out. Hell my dad was all for it to get me out of Gotham" she said with a chuckle before they stopped as Naruto stopped.

"Well it's good to hear as I know you two wanted to come with me when I said I'd be leaving on my own though it turned into a team. Not that I'm complaining" Naruto said before he pointed to the two rooms in front of him.

"And that brings me to your rooms. Choose either or they are basically the same only difference is one is closer to mine while the other's is closer to Starfire's" Naruto said, looking over towards Starfire's room.

The girls though were fast as they quickly played a match of rock-paper-scissors to see who would get which room which resulted in Batgirl getting the one closer to his much to her joy and Kara's disappointment.

"I guess I'll be your neighbor Naru" Barbara said with a smile as she draped her arm over his shoulder.

"We can pick up your stuff tomorrow if you want so you can personalize your rooms and whatnot since right now they basically only have a bed" Naruto said as each room had at least that just in case they did get new members like this.

"Sounds great, we can make a day of it but first lets meet this team of yours" Kara said as she excitedly pushed them along toward the living room.

"She's right I want to meet the others too so let's hurry" Barbara said with a smile as now the two of them were pulling him along, an arm of his in each of their hands.

"Fine, might as well since we will all be a team from now on" he said as he was rather excited to have two more friends on the team as it would only make things more interesting.

 **-Chapter End-**

Lo and Behold! I'm not dead and I haven't abandoned writing. The main reason for my lack of updates is the crippling writer's block I'm being crushed under and it's seriously difficult for me to write stories I have out for some reason. Hence why I worked and wrote this in another attempt to unclog the gunk in my gears.

 **!IMPORTANT NOTICE!** Whoever keeps writing reviews on my stories like "PLZ UPDATE" and "Update Now" over and over again like a hundred times in a row via guest review (all of which I delete) **PLEASE STOP**. There is nothing more drive killing than that and its seriously killing me. Seeing those annoying messages don't do anything other than not make me want to write at all and it's depressing me since I love writing.

Now onto notes about the story.

This is my first three way crossover and honestly I've wanted to do something Dragon Ball Z related for a while and this just really clicked with me. I have another Naruto/DBZ story in the works but unlike this one is still needing work/sanding down so to speak.

Minato and Kushina were both Saiyans in this and were a rare kind that actually found love and married, something very few did as Saiyans and were one of the even rarer monogamous couples which will be delved into later on

Naruto's hero name is Naruto while his "earth name" is Nate Kent. Naruto is his Saiyan name that he uses more now that he is a Titan but Kent is his family name given that Saiyans didn't seem to have last names.

I messed with their ages (listed below) to make romance fit better which means Raven's prophecy will happen when she is 16. It use to be 18 but I realized every season isn't really a year in terms of length.

Also yeah I know the Robin timeline is a bit off but I think it'll work since its nothing major that needs to fit in all too much and I kept the same overall order of Robins so please don't scold me lol

Naruto does have access to Super Saiyan at least right now, he **will** get the others as things go on as per the challenge creator's rules that I totally agree with. Plus I have a way for him to get Super Saiyan God but that will come MUCH later on. I even have plans for a Hyperbolic Time Chamber of sorts to be created.

Naruto does have a move list of a few well known Ki moves and other moves from some anime as he showed off a Masenko (Shotgun Blast) and Spirit Gun (Ki Cannon). He will have a Kamehameha type move as honestly those moves are super technical that it requires a special set of steps (like the Rasengan did in canon). He has other moves but those will be shown off as the situation calls for it

Ages:

Terra: 14

Raven and Beast Boy: 15

Starfire, Robin, and Kitten: 16

Naruto: 17

Cyborg, Blackfire, Batgirl and Supergirl: 18


	2. Chapter 2

_**Read Author Notes at the end. They explain a lot**_

* * *

 _Challenge by The Sith'ari_

 **Jump City's Saiyan**

 **Chapter 2**

Things last night were relaxing after they got settled back into their tower and Barbara and Kara got to know the others. Sadly though Gizmo and the others had stayed silent about Slade, leaving it up to them to find out more about later on.

Naruto took in a slow breath as he gradually woke up fully while he sat on the roof of the tower near the edge with a smile. No matter how long he's lived in the city like Metropolis or Jump city he still couldn't kick the habit of waking up before the sun rose due to being raised on a farm in Kansas. Though as the sun rose up from behind the mountains, illuminating the city, he figured it wasn't too bad of a habit to have.

"Ah I figured we'd find you here" Raven said behind him as he looked over his shoulder to see both her and Starfire walking out of the elevator, a worried look present on Starfire's face which alone wasn't normal.

"Yeah sorry I like to watch the sun rise as I meditate or really just in general. What's up you two and why does Star look so unlike Star?" Naruto asked as it was odd to see the usually smiling girl with a frown on her face.

"We could not get much sleep but not because there were biting bugs in the bed" Starfire said before Raven frowned a bit.

"We were both a bit worried about you after last night. That gold haired form was a surprise and you got angry to a level we've never seen from you so we were worried. What was that form anyways?" Raven asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head and frowned a bit while in thought.

"I'm sorry, my Super Saiyan form does awaken my rage inside me but normally I'm good at keeping calm. I guess at the time I was just still upset about getting caught off guard and having a building collapse on me. I promise though I'm not usually that angry in that form if I have a calm mind when going into it" Naruto said as Starfire's frown lessened.

"I have never seen a Saiyan, the few times they had come to Tamaran, use a power like that. What exactly is it?" Starfire asked as Raven too was a bit curious.

"Well according to the files my birth parents left me in my pod before sending me to Earth as an infant it's a form a Saiyan can reach if they are strong enough and then loses themselves to a fit of rage. My dad only knew of it cause he was a researcher and read through some ancient Saiyan texts. It is mainly manifested by a great need at first like the need to defeat someone when the lives of others are in danger" he said as he frowned a bit.

"How did you awaken it? Sounds like it wasn't a good experience" Raven said as Naruto sighed and sat back down.

"I guess it wasn't but hey, it gave me the power to protect those closest to me" Naruto said with a smile before Starfire sat down in front of him.

"May we know the story of what made you awaken your power?" Starfire asked as Raven frowned.

"Star if it wasn't a good experience we really shouldn't ask to hear about it" Raven said before Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's fine. If this helps you two see that this form isn't a danger to any of you on the team then I'm fine with telling you" Naruto said, smiling up at Raven as he was glad she was willing to ensure his privacy wasn't being invaded or pushed upon.

"It started in Metropolis when I was about 14 or so," Naruto said as he recalled the day "Superman and I were dragged into one of Lex Luthor's ploys and this time it got too dangerous. Lex had built himself a suit of power armor that was powered by Kryptonite and he had beaten me down with it and was bringing Superman to near death by keeping some shards of it exposed to weaken him" Naruto said as he remembered watching it from his crater Lex had sent him down into.

"It also didn't help that he had a bunch of robot guards to keep anyone else who tried to help back. I just remember watching as Lex laughed maniacally with a spear made of Kryptonite in hand as he walked towards Superman, who was lying on the floor, bloodied and barely able to lift his head. I guess what woke it up in me was a need to protect my older brother, someone who was always there for me and understood me. I don't really remember much other than when I first woke it up but by the time I snapped out of it Kara and Barbara, who had been in the area and working to fight through Lex's defenses with the Batman and Robin at the time, were hugging me as Lex laid bloodied in front of me" Naruto said as he winced a bit at the memory.

"I had apparently been a bit ruthless in breaking his armor, which in my Super Saiyan state was no match for me, and after breaking it I didn't stop and kept attacking. Now I'm one of the few who are approved to end a villain's life if it means saving the immediate lives of others or others down the line but at the time I hadn't yet" Naruto said as he had only killed two villains so far that fit those requirements to do so.

Both of which oddly were villains of Batman.

"Superman had asked them to stop me as, being the brother he was, he didn't want my first to be one brought from pure rage and for me to be burdened by the guilt of it. Kara and Barbara though were able to snap me out of it as they weren't the target of my rage and friends of mine" Naruto said as he smiled towards them. "So while it does make me temperamental and quicker to become angry I can promise you that it will never be directed at you" he said as the two of them nodded.

"Do be careful though Naruto as seeing you angry is very unlike you" Starfire said before he leaned forward and gave her, and Raven's hands a squeeze which they returned as he looked at them.

"Yes and seeing you and Raven so worried and frowning is unlike you both as well. So how about we move off the somber topic and I make you both some breakfast since the others won't be up for a while" Naruto said as besides maybe Kara the others didn't wake up nearly this early though neither did Starfire normally.

"Yes! We can make the pancakes and waffles, both of various berries and chips with the whipped cream as well" Starfire said excitedly before she leapt forward and hugged him before floating up to her feet.

Naruto couldn't help but blush a bit as Star's ample chest was pressed against his while she hugged him happily. "S-Star for me to make them you have to let me go" Naruto said as he honestly hadn't gotten use to Starfire's hugs as she tended to not notice fully what she was doing at times or what they meant on Earth.

Though she was getting better at it as time went on.

"Oh! You are right! Let us go then" Starfire said before she grabbed his hand and flew off with him in tow, leaving Raven to sigh and follow after them.

"Starfire don't drag him around like that and please don't be so loud since people are still sleeping" Raven said as Starfire was already excitedly pulling out pots and pans to help out.

"But I wish to help with cooking" Starfire said with a pout as Naruto chuckled as he pulled himself off the ground where Starfire had left him after they entered the main living room.

"You can help Star but lets stick to Earth recipes as I don't think anyone other than maybe Kara and myself would be able to handle Tamaranean cuisine" Naruto said as Raven nodded.

"Yes please do keep it on Earth and not too noisy. If you need me I'll be reading over there" Raven said as she summoned a book with her magic and walked over towards the tables and seats opposite of the kitchen.

"Do you not wish to cook with us Raven?" Starfire asked while Raven shook her head and sat down on the couch seats at the table.

"I don't cook well at all, stuff tends to burn when I do so I'll sit out. I will take some blueberry pancakes though please" Raven said before she opened up her book and started to read.

"Got it, come on Star let's start with the batter and we can add in berries and chocolate chips for each batch" he said as pulled out a large bowl to start making the batter in.

"I know Robin likes plain pancakes, Beast Boy likes blueberry waffles, Cyborg likes chocolate waffles, Kara likes blueberry pancakes, and Barbara likes chocolate pancakes. And then add in Raven's blueberry pancakes and whichever ones you want this means we have a lot to make" Naruto said as Starfire nodded excitedly.

"We can make yours Tamaranean style if you want….and if we have ingredients" Naruto said as for the most of the time whenever he had seen her cook Tamaranean dishes they took a lot of ingredients to make.

"Oh thank you very much but I am content with these. I will make mine with blueberries, the chips, and other fruits I have found to be quite tasty" Starfire said with a happy smile before she started to help him make the batter.

As they started Naruto couldn't help but smile and laugh as Starfire's enthusiasm always led to a mess, this time resulting in batter getting all over the counters and themselves. Though like always he never minded considering more or less it was fun cooking with Starfire.

It was even enough for him to catch glimpses of smiles from Raven as she watched the two of them.

"Well morning you all, did the smell of breakfast wake you all up?" Naruto asked as people started to trickle in.

"Yeah and the noise to a lesser amount. Is making breakfast always this messy?" Kara asked as she floated over and scooped up some batter off his cheek with her finger and licked it off.

"I am sorry I just wanted to celebrate you both moving in and joining the team. New friends must be celebrated with the breakfast foods and more" Starfire said as she flew over to Kara and Barbara and handed them their pancakes.

"Oh well thanks Starfire, your definitely making us feel welcome" Barbara said with a smile as everyone started to sit down.

"Though you two should probably wash up" Cyborg said as Naruto looked at the mess they made with a chuckle.

"Yeah we probably should. How about you go first and I'll clean things up here first" Naruto said as Starfire nodded and wiped her face a bit with a nearby napkin.

"Yes that does sound good. Keep the food warm for I will be back" Starfire said before she flew off, careful not to let the batter drip off her.

Naruto, as he looked down at her food, couldn't help but find it a very Starfire-ish dish and raise an eyebrow at it. Starfire, like she did with food, went all out as he was sure he saw bananas, blueberries, chocolate chips, strawberries, and what he swore was watermelon in her waffles all with maple and blueberry syrup on top of it.

Though she did have nine stomachs so he doubted even this would be enough.

The rest of breakfast, after getting cleaned up, was nice. They continued to talk and both Kara and Barbara were sharing stories with the others before they noticed the time. "Oh man, we still need to hurry to get our stuff so we don't waste the day doing it at the last minute" Barbara said with a frown as Kara nodded.

"Though how are we going to get everything and bring it here without taking multiple trips?" Kara asked as Starfire floated up and rose her hand.

"Friend Raven and I can help" Starfire said as Raven sighed and closed her book.

"She's right as with my magic I can teleport it all back to the tower and even teleport you to where your stuff is without anyone noticing. It would save a lot of time" Raven said since as much as she found it tedious it was better than having everyone run back and forth moving things around.

"Thanks Raven, that really helps" Naruto said as he smiled at her before she flipped her hood up and stood up, looking away from him.

"Just let me put my book away and I guess we can go though I can only bring the person whose house I am going to and maybe Naruto with me. It's easier this way, after the first is done we'll do the next" Raven said as Kara and Barbara nodded while Raven went to put her book away.

"So with that not nearly going to take up as much time as I thought it was going to do you have any ideas for the rest of the day or do we just sit around until something happens?" Kara asked as Robin shook his head.

"Well there is a fair on boardwalk going on tonight from what I heard around town earlier this week. That could be fun and be a nice like official Titans get together to welcome our two new members Supergirl and Batgirl" Naruto said as the two girls smiled and nodded.

"Totally since fairs aren't really a big thing in either Gotham or Metropolis so it'll definitely be fun" Barbara said as Raven returned.

"Hey Raven we decided to go to the fair down on the boardwalk tonight, are you down for coming along?" Beast Boy asked as Raven frowned but looked around before sighing.

"Fine, sure I'll come along but don't expect much" she said as everyone cheered.

"I know things like this aren't your thing but thanks for agreeing to come along. It's more or less a welcome party for Barbara and Kara" Naruto whispered to Raven as the grey skinned girl nodded.

"I figured and it's fine as it's at night and I kind of do like the look of the city at night" she said before she stepped towards Barbara and Kara. "So which one of you is first?" she asked as honestly she just wanted to get this done quickly.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

Barbara's was first and, given how organized she was, they were able to bring her stuff back rather quickly in one trip due to being able to collect everything at once.

Kara on the other hand took a bit longer as she had things scattered around more, requiring his help more so than Barbara.

By the time the two of them had brought their things to the tower and unpacked the sun was starting to set, which all the Titans were excited for since that meant the fair.

"So do we change into our civilian clothes or what?" Barbara asked as she and Kara walked out of their rooms to find Naruto waiting for them as he leaned against the wall between their doors.

"We can stay in our outfits since the people of Jump City doesn't really crowd around us thankfully. Plus this allows us to be ready whenever. We still occasionally go out in civilian outfits but with people like Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy it's hard to really be incognito" he said as their skin color or odd features made it hard to hide themselves.

"Cool! Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going" Kara said as she seemed excited for the fair before flying off towards the elevator to take her to the front door on the first floor where the others were most likely waiting at.

"You know you are probably going to get dragged around the fair by us right?" Barbara asked with a smirk as they made their way after Kara while he nodded.

"Nothing I'm not use to. I mean you and Kara did that whenever you both were in Metropolis or whenever Kara dragged me to Gotham with her. This time there is just one additional hyper girl and one slightly apathetic one" he said before they were pulled into the elevator by an excited Kara.

"I am so going to win a ton of prizes at the stalls. Though I promise I'll hold back my strength or….Oh! You can win it for me" Kara said as she excitedly hugged Naruto's arm making him blush a bit at while Barbara merely smirked at the sight.

"Oh good! Are you ready to go my friends?" Starfire asked as the elevator doors opened and they walked out.

"Yup! Have you ever been to a fair Starfire?" Kara asked while the redhead shook her head.

"No this will be my first Earth fair but I am most thrilled for the candy of cotton and the rides I am told are there to enjoy" Starfire said as she bounced a bit in excited, making the other guys chuckle at.

"Well best not to stay waiting too long or else the lines will get long" Cyborg said as everyone nodded and headed out.

Of course to even get off their little island they had to fly across which ended up with Raven taxiing Cyborg across on a platform of magic, Naruto carrying Barbara, Starfire carrying Robin, while Beast Boy turned into a bird to fly alongside Kara.

They seemed to make it at just the right with how people were just starting to trickle in. "So where do we want to head first or are we just going to do our own thing and meet up if we want to do something?" Beast boy asked as Cyborg nodded.

"I'm checking out if any of these stands have barbeque and maybe try to win myself something. What about you guys?" Cyborg asked as Barbara quickly grabbed Naruto's arm.

"This guy is going to help me track down some bumper cars if anyone wants to come along" Barbara said as that piqued the interest of most of the Titans save for Raven.

"You all do that I'm going to go find somewhere to sit down" she said before the others quickly headed off towards the bumper cars.

The person in charge of the ride was a bit stunned to see the heroes of the city arrive but he was quick to recover and help find people their cars, which were thankfully nice sized to allow Cyborg to fit in as well.

"How do I bump the cars?" Starfire asked as she sat in the car nearby him.

"Star when the ride starts your car will move forward, just steer it and bump into the others. It won't hurt them as it's meant to be fun" he said as Starfire nodded, a little less confused. "Just watch me a bit and do what I do, okay?" he said making her nod again before the power turned on.

For the most part he was targeted by Barbara and Kara with a confused Starfire often bumping into him while he also targeted the three of them. Robin ended up also being the focus of Barbara while Beast Boy and Cyborg had their own rivalry going on during it.

All in all the first ride was pretty fun for them and started up the fun mood of the fair.

"Next I want to go win some things at the stalls the have here" Kara said as she rose her clenched fist with a fiery look in her eyes.

"I'm probably going to do the same but I'm going to make it a challenge between me and boy wonder here to see who can get the most rings on the bottles" Barbara said as she pulled away a reluctant looking Robin before Beast Boy and Cyborg went off most likely to find food.

"And I will seek out the candy of cotton and other fair food" Starfire said with a happy smile that made Naruto chuckle at before she flew off.

"Come on, I want a stuffed animal and you're going to win it for me" Kara said as she proceeded to drag Naruto to the closest stall that offered stuffed animals.

"That one! I want the rabbit" Kara said as she quickly found a stall with a prize she wanted, which ended up being a medium sized blonde rabbit that was wearing a light blue sundress and light brown sundress hat.

"Whoa there. I know about yours and Superman's strength. I'd be a fool to let you clean up my stall" the man attending to the stall said as Kara pouted.

"What about me? I'm not a Kryptonian and all we want is the rabbit" Naruto said as the man frowned, looked him over before sighing.

"Fine, but only one prize. Can't have you be taking everything from me" the man said as he accepted Naruto's three dollars and handed him three softballs. "I'll give you the rabbit if you can knock over two stacks of bottles with your three balls. Should be easy enough" the man quickly added as Naruto nodded.

He knew this game wasn't rigged, given that rigged games were more carnival or amusement parks type of thing. But as he tested the weight of the ball in his hands he knew it still would be difficult given how light the balls were compared to the six bottles stacked up in each pyramid.

"Come on I know you can do it" Kara cheered as she excitedly watched from beside him.

He narrowed his eyes in focus as he threw the first ball at the bottom row of the stack which went perfectly as it was able to bring it tumbling down and even ensure the bottom row was completely knocked over.

The second stack, like the first, fell over as well as he had to use the last remaining soft ball to ensure the bottom row was completely down.

"Well congrats. Enjoy the prize and the rest of the fair" the man said with a smile as he handed Kara the rabbit which she happily hugged.

"I am so going to show this to Batgirl, I'll catch up with you later" Kara said before she excitedly flew off to show off her prize.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle before started to make his way through the fair, choosing to walk past Beast Boy and Cyborg as they pigged out on corn and chicken drumsticks respectively. "So have you done anything here so far?" Naruto asked as he found Raven sitting along on a bench under a light pole.

"Fairs aren't my thing. I like just relaxing and not being bothered. I came with because it was a team thing" she said while Naruto frowned a bit. He understood and respected her habit of keeping to herself but at the same time he always tried to gently pull her out of her comfort zone when it was possible in safe scenarios like this.

"I know but hey, let's at least get you a souvenir. I think I saw another prize booth around with some cool stuff" Naruto said as he offered her his hand.

"Really?" she asked with a raised brow as he smiled at her.

"Come on you can at least do this for me right? It's just one booth and just a prize. Not like I'm going to drag you through the whole fair" he pointed out making her sigh and nod before she accepted his hand and let him help her up.

"It was actually a pretty cool looking stall that caught my eye as I walked around. It seemed like one of those stall games where you have to shoot the prize off with a bb-gun" Naruto said as they arrived at the stall.

The stall was mainly an opened back three part shelf with various prizes on it from small plushies to snacks sitting on them with two bb-guns attached to the stall via metal wires so people didn't run off with them.

"How much for a go at this stall?" Naruto asked as he unzipped his back pocket and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket.

"Five dollars and you get ten full power shots to knock anything over. You don't have to knock the thing off but only make it fall over. You can even win multiple prizes if you are skilled enough" the man said as Naruto handed the man the five dollars.

"The gun is loaded already with the ten pellets and it takes five pumps for full power. Shoot away" the man said as Naruto started to pump up the bb-gun.

"So what prize do you want? I was thinking the little black bird near the top" Naruto said as Raven looked over to see what looked to be a blue eyes black plump bird sitting near the top corner of the highest shelf.

"Really? A raven?" Raven asked as Naruto chuckled.

"What it looks cute and it'd go well in your room unlike something more brightly colored" Naruto said while Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Sure it doesn't look tacky so I guess it's okay" Raven said as she watched him take aim before firing, hitting the bird near the top of its head which surprisingly made it tip backwards.

"I knew all that time shooting things off the fence in Kansas would pay off" Naruto said with a smirk as he had a lot of practice with bb-guns given when on a farm in Kansas there wasn't much to do so you had to make things to do.

Which is why he often would borrow Clark's old bb-gun and practice his aim and other various trick shots.

"Now what do you think Star and Batgirl would like?" Naruto asked as the stall owner took down the raven plushy, most likely waiting to give it to them after they finished.

"I guess Star would like the cat while maybe Batgirl would like the dog" Raven said unsure as she noticed a corgi with a purple headband and the orange tabby cat with a pink bow on its ear and tail.

Naruto frowned a bit as he looked over the two plushies while he pumped up the bb-gun again. The corgi looked like it was going to be the toughest due to already lying down but with nine shots he definitely should be able to get them both.

The cat took only two shots, one to turn it and the next to knock it over while the dog took five shots with each slowly moving it until it slid off.

"You can keep the last two shots as I think it's fair" Naruto said as he accepted the three plushies from the man.

"That was some really good shooting there, enjoy your prizes and the rest of the fair" the man said as they walked away, Naruto carrying the ones for Barbara and Starfire while Raven held hers and looked it over.

"See? Was getting a souvenir that bad?" he asked while Raven shook her head.

"I guess not but I'm going back to my spot if that's okay with you" she said as he nodded.

"Of course, enjoy the rest of the fair in your own way" Naruto said with a smile as Raven smiled ever so slightly up at him before looking away and heading off back towards her bench.

"Friend Naruto! I have found the candy of cotton and it is most enjoyable" Starfire said excitedly as she quickly flew over to him, having found him after he walked around on his own a bit.

"Oh I'm glad you like cotton candy Starfire, I figured you would" he said with a chuckle as he watched her pull apart pieces from a rather large pink collection of it on a white cone stick. "How have you been enjoying the fair so far?" he asked as he continued to watch her pull off pieces of cotton candy and enjoy the pure sugar treat.

"I am enjoying it very much. Everything is so friendly and enjoyable" Starfire said as Naruto smiled and held out the cat towards her.

"Well I'm glad, consider this a little gift or souvenir as this is your first fair so I want it so you remember it" Naruto said before he braced himself as Starfire dove at him for a hug.

"That is most kind of you Naruto, the cat is most adorable" Starfire said as he hugged her back with a chuckle before she pulled away and happily hugged the cat close to her while Barbara and Robin walked over to them.

"How did your match go Batgirl?" he asked as he noticed Barbara's proud smile and Robin's upset look before his question made Barbara's smile grow and Robin let out a groan.

"It went as well as Robin here is displaying also known as me winning" Barbara said as she ruffled Robin's hair. "Though sadly they didn't give us a prize considering who we are" she added with a pout before Naruto held out the corgi towards her.

"Then good thing I won you this at least" he said as Barbara smiled and accepted it from his hands.

"Aww thanks Naru, that's so sweet of you" Barbara said as she quickly gave him a hug with a happy smile. "So what do you think you are going to do next?" Barbara asked as she pulled away, looking over the cute corgi Naruto had gotten her.

"I don't know, Star you want to go somewhere specifically?" he asked as he wanted Star to enjoy the fair besides the food.

"Oh! I saw this one wheel that I thought looked most interesting. Will you join me on it?" Starfire asked as she pointed towards the Ferris wheel at the end of the pier.

"A Ferris wheel? Sure, those are nice and relaxing plus you get a great view from it" he said while Starfire grew a happy smile and hugged his arm. "Here Barbara, can you hold her stuffed animal?" he asked before Barbara nodded.

"Sure thing, hope you two enjoy the Ferris wheel" Barbara said as Starfire nodded, still hugging onto his arm.

"We will as it looks very fun" Starfire said before she started to drag Naruto towards it while he made himself fly a bit to make it easier for her.

"Ah you two want to get on? Your just in time as the fireworks are going to start, giving you two a perfect and romantic view" the man in charge of the wheel said Naruto blushed a bit while Starfire turned her head to the side in confusion.

"Naruto what does he mean by romantic view? And what are fireworks?" Starfire asked as Naruto coughed into his fist.

"Don't worry about the first part," he said as a part of him wanted to glare at the man for bringing it as he chuckled at them "but fireworks are a kind of celebration thing and while they are a bit loud they are pretty" Naruto said as the man quickly brought down the empty number nine car for them to sit in.

"Enjoy the ride you two, I'll even stop it at the top just for you two" the man teased as Starfire was once again confused before the car started to move.

Naruto found himself smiling as he watched the amazed look of enjoyment on Starfire's face as they slowly made their way around the wheel and she found the view of the ocean amazing.

"This is very wondrous, I am very glad I asked you to come with me" Starfire said as she smiled over to him which made him smile more.

"Of course Starfire, I'm glad you're enjoying it" he said before it paused just as they got to the top and the fireworks started to fly into the air and go off.

"Wow, they are so beautiful but on my home planet explosions like these would mean the Gordanians were attacking are you sure the Earth is not under attack?" Starfire asked as Naruto nodded.

"I assure you the Earth isn't under attack so relax and enjoy the sight Star" Naruto said with a smile before she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the car and started to stare at the fireworks again, enthralled by the sight and colors of them.

She continued to watch before he noticed her peering over the edge and blushing a bit until he looked and saw the couple below them were kissing. "Is this somewhere people on Earth go to do the kissing?" Starfire asked as she had learnt what kisses on Earth meant, which made her a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah it is a romantic place for couples I guess but it's also a ride people like to go on to see the view" he said as she nodded.

"Kissing is so different on Tamaran than it is here on Earth. On Tamaran it is to transfer knowledge while on Earth it is….romantic" Starfire said as she squirmed a bit beside him. "I am still sorry for how we first met…." she muttered before he chuckled and rubbed her back.

"You mean how you pulled me towards you by the collar of my shirt and kissed me to learn English?" he asked as she nodded with a blush. "It's honestly okay Starfire and hey, it let me talk and get to know you personally so in the end I'm fine with it" he said, blushing a bit himself as he remembered just how surprisingly deep that kiss was with Starfire.

At first he remembered being shocked and stunned as the random alien girl, newly freed from her cuffs, pulled him in for that kiss. Later he learned that was how Tamaranean learnt new languages but at the time he was incredibly flustered by it all.

"I am glad, I am still learning Earth customs but…is this one where the kissing is okay?" she asked as she scooted a bit closer to him.

Naruto though was bright red as he stared at Starfire, trying to swallow what little saliva he had to wet his dry throat. "I uh, I guess" Naruto stammered out as he moved closer, the sound of the firework's finale filling his ears as its light lit up the also blushing Tamaranean's face.

But, just before they could get close enough to kiss, Naruto was pushed back as something shot past them and grabbed Starfire. As he watched her fly off he noticed the thing that grabbed her was a pink robotic squid of sorts.

"Naruto!" she yelled as he widened his eyes at her before narrowing them and gritting his teeth.

"I'm coming Starfire!" he yelled as he leapt off the Ferris wheel and quickly flew after Starfire. He frowned as at the angle it was flying off with Starfire he couldn't really blast it without the danger of possibly hurting Starfire.

He sped up, quickly catching Starfire in a princess carry as she was able to free herself with a star bolt. "Are you okay Star?" he asked as she nodded.

"I am okay but it is coming back" Star said as Naruto nodded with a frown.

"Hold onto me as I'm going to finish it off" Naruto said as Star wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to free one of his hands as the squid turned around.

Naruto summoned an orb of ki in his hand before it grew bigger and started to flatten, spin, and grow into the shape of a curved X like a shuriken. ***** "This is what you get for trying to kidnap my friend, **Windmill Cutter**!" he yelled as he threw the spinning blade of ki.

The attack was faster than the squid could evade and they watched as it tore through it and split it in half. He quickly moved his arm back to hold onto Starfire as he braced himself as the squid exploded with shockwave.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you for chasing after me" Starfire said as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Of course Star, I would never let one of my friends be taken like that" Naruto said as he carefully pulled out his communicator, making sure not to jostle Star too much.

"Come in Titans" Naruto said as images of the others popped up on the screen.

" _What is it Naruto and why does it look like your carrying Starfire?_ " Robin asked as Naruto frowned a bit.

"Something just tried to kidnap Starfire. It was some pink flying robot squid, no joke. I'm heading back to the Tower with Starfire, come back when you guys want" Naruto said while most of them nodded.

" _We'll meet you there, is Starfire okay?_ " Barbara asked as Star nodded but kept her face in the crook of his neck.

"She's a bit shaken up but safe. I was able to save her before it got too far away or was able to hurt her. I'll meet you all back at the Tower" Naruto said before he hung up, slipped the communicator back onto his belt and started to make his way back to the tower.

As they got back the others were not far behind, thankfully though once back in the Tower Starfire had relaxed and started to return to her cheerful self.

"The fair was fun and all, despite the kidnapping. Are you sure you don't want to head to bed?" Cyborg asked as Starfire shook her head.

"No I wish to continue to spend time with my friends. And to thank Naruto for my rescue I will recite the poem of gratitude, all 6,000 verses" Starfire said as everyone's eyes went wide and looked at Naruto.

"Well I might as well make some coffee beforehand" Naruto said as if this was a Tamaranean thing of hers he might as well accept it.

"Really dude? You're going to sit through all that?" Beast Boy asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"It's an alien thing of her race, I have to respect it. Just like you all respect my 'no going out on a full moon' condition I have" Naruto said as he might not have told them what happens to him but they still accepted it. Though as he made his way to the kitchen he paused as a chuckle sounded out behind them.

The mere sight of the woman put the others on guard before Starfire happily squealed and dove towards the woman and wrapped her in a tight hug.

The woman looked similar to Starfire in terms orange skin and outfit theme. This woman though had long dark purple hair that was pretty close to black, her eyes were missing Star's green as they looked the normal white with dark purple irises like her hair.

Her outfit was a small black sleeveless top that accented her large chest that was easily an H cup and a black short skirt, her skin covered with a sleek silver long sleeved shirt and silver spats under her skirt. Her outfit shared the collar, bracelets, and long thigh high boots as Starfire while her boots were black like the rest of her outfit.

He also noticed a green gem around her neck which he could feel energy radiating off it while it amplified hers.

"Sister! It is so nice to see you again!" Starfire squealed as they hugged before the woman gently pushed Star away, holding up a finger as if to say 'one moment' and walked over towards Naruto.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her, unsure of why she was heading his way before the woman pulled him in by the collar of his shirt and trapped him in a deep kiss. This one, unlike Star's when they first met, was much, much deeper and he was visibly stunned as the woman worker her tongue into his mouth.

"Ah that is much better, I have to say while I should have done that sooner I'm glad I waited" the woman purred out as she pulled away from the kiss, smirking at the dark blush on Naruto's face before Starfire quickly got in between the two of them and cleared her throat.

"Is that a Centauri moon diamond? Where did you get it?" Starfire asked, her tone a bit strained as she changed the topic and pointed towards the green gem around the woman's neck.

"On the Centauri moons, it came in handy getting here" she said before Starfire clapped her hands.

"Oh you must meet my friends! Come!" Starfire said as she drug her sister away from Naruto and towards the others. "Friends this is my big sister" she introduced as the woman stepped forward.

"My name is Komand'r but you can call me Blackfire. Now Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, although it seems you got some new ones. Now let me guess each of you" Blackfire said as she walked over to Cyborg first.

"Cyborg right?" she asked as Cyborg nodded and held out his hand.

"Please to meet you little lady" he said with a smile as Blackfire shook it, the sound of crushing metal sounding out as Cyborg held up his now crushed hand. "Little lady, big handshake well alright" he said impressed before she walked over to Raven.

"Raven. I like that gemstone on your Ajna chakra" Blackfire said making Raven smile a bit as the only other person around that knew of chakras was Naruto from him being one to meditate as well.

"You know about chakras?" she asked as Blackfire nodded.

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime. We'll have to do a bit while I'm here" Blackfire said making Raven's small smile grow a bit before moving onto the next in line.

"Beast boy! What's up?" she asked making Beast boy smirk.

"Nothing but the ceiling baby" he joked making Blackfire chuckle and laugh.

"Good one!" she said as Beast boy leaned towards Raven.

"See? She thinks I'm funny" Beast boy pointed out as Raven sighed.

"Statistically I suppose someone has to" Raven said with a flat face making Beast boy deflate before he heard Naruto laugh which made him grumble a bit.

"You must be Robin. I do have to say I am loving this cape" Blackfire said as she zipped behind him and held it up for her too look at.

"Thanks, it's a high-density polymerized titanium. Ten times stronger than steel" Robin said while Blackfire nodded and floated over to Naruto he was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee as he had been expecting to stay up through Starfire's poem.

"That means the one I kissed must be Naruto, the Saiyan I heard so much about from Starfire. It is a rarity to see one of your kind that isn't a savage" Blackfire said before covering her mouth embarrassed. "I didn't mean it like-don't worry" Naruto interrupted her with a smile.

"Trust me I know from my parent's logs that Saiyans are brutes but thankfully I didn't inherit that. It is very nice to meet you Blackfire as family of a team member is always welcome" Naruto said as he shook her hand.

"I'm surprised you weren't too shocked from my kiss, was it not powerful enough?" she teased with a mock pout as Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh trust me I was shocked and it was powerful, just Starfire did the same when we first met….although without tongue" he muttered the last bit more to himself as Blackfire smiled and Starfire pouted behind them.

"I have to say though I would love to get a match in with you. Fighting a Saiyan was always a rewarding experience as I remember watching our fighters spar against your kind and it was always a marvel" Blackfire said, smiling at him as she leaned a bit closer to him.

"Well maybe tomorrow we can" Naruto said before he heard Barbara clear her throat as Starfire squirmed nervously behind him.

"Oh yeah you probably don't know these two as they just became Titans but these two," he said as he motioned towards the two of them "are Batgirl and Supergirl. Batgirl is human while Supergirl is Kryptonian" Naruto said as Blackfire smiled towards the two of them.

"It is very nice to meet you two" she said as they nodded.

"Yeah always nice to meet new people" Barbara said as Starfire scooted closer in between him and Blackfire.

"So beloved sister what brings you to Earth?" Starfire asked as Blackfire stepped back and shrugged her shoulders.

"I was in the quadrant. Thought I'd see if Earthlings like to party" Blackfire said before she hopped over and onto the couch. "Besides I needed a rest. First I crashed landed on the moons of Centauri and with no way out I had to scour it for a diamond to help me get here. Then on my way here I nearly get sucked into a black hole" Blackfire mentioned offhandedly, causing the guys, except Naruto, to rush over and gush over her story.

"Well I'm sure we have a spare room for you to use while you're here. It'll be a bit basic in terms of décor but it'll do" Naruto said as he put his coffee down and stood up, not one too interested in space flight give any full bodied planet or moon would mess with him dangerously.

"Oh great! Give me a sec and you can show me the way" Blackfire said, taking a pause in her story to smile towards Naruto.

"So Naruto, did you enjoy her kiss?" Barbara asked as she appeared suddenly behind him, causing him to jump a bit.

"W-What? I-I don't know if I exactly did like it cause it all happened so fast" Naruto stammered out as Kara gave him a dry look while Barbara merely rubbed her chin in thought before walking off.

All in all he felt Blackfire was going to shake things up in the tower for sure.

 **-The Next Day-**

Naruto grunted as he continued to do pushups under 20 times Earth's gravity, the first morning after Blackfire came to stay with them was interesting to say the least.

She had ended up taking the bedroom across the hall from his and she fit in rather well with most of the Titans. She played games with Beast boy and Cyborg, went to a poetry reading with Raven, and even sparred with Robin and Batgirl. She even got along with Kara as Blackfire found she shared an enjoyment of action movies.

All in all she seemed like a nice girl but he could quickly tell Starfire was feeling replaced.

"Friend Naruto? Have you seen Blackfire?" Starfire asked as while he lifted up to see her float over to the gravity chamber.

"Can't say I have, sorry Star" he said before she frowned.

"Oh I see…would you like to do the hanging out?" she asked as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"Sure, I've been working out like all morning and I could use a break" he said once he turned off the chamber and walked out.

"Oh much joy!" Starfire cheered as she flew towards him to hug him which he returned.

"Are you okay there Star? You're hugging tighter than usual" he groaned out as he patted her on the back.

"I am mot sorry it is just….your sister making you feel left out?" he completed for her making her frown as she slowly pulled away from him.

"Look you aren't being replaced I promise. If anything I'd say your sister is just wanting to get to know your friends" Naruto said as Star nodded and he gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"You are right my friend. Let us go spend time with the others and bond over the movies!" Starfire said with her mood relit from her previous saddened mood.

"Movies sound good, let's go get the others" Naruto said before he was once again pulled away by Starfire, something he figured she tended to do when excited, towards the living room.

"Friends! I come with Naruto with the offer of a movie night. We may get the non-cotton candies and the popcorn to enjoy the movies" Starfire said as the others turned around.

"A movie night actually sounds really fun Star. We can do a marathon since I doubt we'd all be able to agree on one movie" Kara said before the doors behind them opened.

"Forget the flicks kid, we're going out!" Blackfire declared as she stood with her arms out, showing off her new outfit that was like her last only minus the silver shirt and spats underneath. Her bracelets had also changed into a pair of gauntlets that were missing the finger up to a bit under the second knuckle with her boots now only being calf high just below her knees.

Naruto also noticed the moon diamond was no embedded in where the normal jewel on her collar thing was normally located.

"I heard about a party downtown with a cool crowd and hot music" Blackfire said as the boys nodded and agreed with her idea.

"And it's in a creep rundown warehouse" she added getting Raven's attention.

"Whoa what about Starfire's movie night?" Barbara asked as Robin frowned.

"Consider this Blackfire's welcome party of sorts. Plus we should make her feel welcome" Robin said before he looked over at Starfire. "You're okay with that right?" he asked as before she could even answer Beast boy pipped in.

"Of course she is, come on it'll be fun" Beast boy said before he and the other guys as well as Raven headed towards the door.

"Look I'm sorry Star but since dancing isn't my kind of thing I'll at least stick by you" Naruto said as Starfire smiled and nodded before walking off with Barbara.

"Are you sure you're okay going along Naruto? It is getting close to a full moon" Kara said worriedly as she held Naruto back for a bit before he nodded.

"I should be fine as it isn't a real full moon so as long as I don't stare or anything I'll be fine. Plus I have these to help" Naruto said as he pulled out a pair of black sunglasses.

"Well just be careful, I've seen the log of what would happen if you stared at the moon too long when full and we don't need that. Plus I don't want to have to cut off your tail…its cute" she said making Naruto chuckle as he put the glasses on and rose them onto his forehead.

"I'll be careful I promise. These were made to help me after all" Naruto said as Blackfire floated back in.

"Come on you two, don't fall behind" Blackfire teased before she floated over and hugged onto Naruto's arm before pulling him along.

"Fine, we're coming I guess" Kara said as she followed after them.

 **-Warehouse-**

By the time they arrived at the warehouse Naruto was already feeling on edge as while not a full moon it was dangerously close. The glasses he had could protect him from some of the Blutz waves the incomplete full moon gave off.

They though were virtually useless under an actual full moon due to how powerful it was for him.

"This place is a headache waiting to happen. I'm going to find a non-spiked drink and find somewhere to sit" Naruto said with a groan before Blackfire hugged his arm.

"Aww don't be like that, come on and dance a bit" Blackfire said as she pulled him along into the middle of the dance floor, the people around them moving out of the way while Naruto lost track of the others.

"Why haven't you hung out with me much today? I didn't see you all day" Blackfire said as she hovered in front of him and danced, swaying her body and hips to the music.

"I mainly train in the afternoon, especially on days nearing full moons since I don't really go out on full moons" Naruto said as he tried to dance with her since dancing wasn't really his thing. Sure his mom taught him how to mainly do a waltz style dance but that was about it.

"You take the fighting thing seriously, must be the Saiyan in you" she said as she floated around him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "Though can't say I don't like a powerful man" she whispered into his ear making him blush a bit before he nervously slipped through her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back. I got to get something to drink" Naruto said as he hurried off, wanting to get out from under the moon's light as it shone through the skylight.

As he got to the top of the stair well he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he got out of the moon's light. He didn't have anything against Blackfire, he really didn't as his time with the girl were always filled with some flirty undertone but in this atmosphere with the moon it was going haywire on his emotions.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Starfire asked, bringing him out of his daze as he saw her at the bottom of the stairs with a frown on her face.

"Oh yeah I'm okay, the moon is just a bit much right now" Naruto said as Starfire's frown deepened while she hovered up towards him and sat next to him.

"Do you wish to return home?" she asked, placing her hand on his upper arm which made him smile.

"I'm fine, this is a thing for your sister and she seems to be all for it. Might as well tough it out. Thanks for worrying about me though" Naruto said as he put his hand over hers and gave it a soft squeeze. "How are you handling the club scene?" he asked as she sighed.

"It is very much. I don't think it is for me" she said, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I figured since you aren't the club kind of girl. Too pure and sweet for it" he said with a chuckle making her smile softly.

"I am glad you at least do not seem to have replaced me with my sister" Starfire said as he frowned and reached his arm over her shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he brought her closer.

"The others aren't replacing your Starfire, I think they are just caught up in her tales of her adventures. Give them time to settle down and they'll calm down and if they don't I'll beat some sense into them with Barbara and Kara helping" Naruto said, smiling as Starfire's frown turned into a soft smile.

"Thank you Naruto. I am going to get the fresh air" Starfire said as she stood up with a smile.

"Just be safe okay? With that squid thing I'm a bit worried there might be more" he said before Starfire nodded with a smile.

"I will be vigilant and…thanks again" she said as she quickly leaned down to kiss his cheek before flying up the stairs.

Naruto blushed a bit as he held his hand up to his cheek, surprised by the kiss before he heard a throat clear from down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Getting a drink eh?" Blackfire asked as she stared up at him from the bottom of the stairs with a frown.

"I'm sorry it's just the moon is getting difficult for me. I had to get out from under it" Naruto said as Blackfire frowned but nodded as she hovered up and over to him.

"And then my sister joined you and you two flirted?" she asked as she crossed her arms with a frown.

"I wouldn't say flirted, I more like I consoled her as she was worried about something" Naruto said with a frown as Blackfire only seemed to get frustrated at it.

"Is this why you haven't flirted back with me? Because you like my sister more?" Blackfire asked as Naruto's blush rose up and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"L-Look it's not that I don't like you or anything it's just I guess confident women like you somewhat put me back" Naruto said with a chuckle as Blackfire frowned and sat herself down next to him, pulling her legs in close to her and burying her head in them.

"Guess that's why people love my sister more. She's more docile and sweet so of course people like her more….even my own people like her more than her. I shouldn't be surprised it's like this on Earth as well" Blackfire muttered into her legs as Naruto frowned, unsure of what to do before he starts to rub her back consolingly.

"Look Blackfire, I may not know how things are on Tamaran but on Earth things are fresh for you, no shadows to be stuck under and no preconceptions. And it's funny you say that as Starfire was more worried about her friends loving you more than her and forgetting her" Naruto said with a chuckle as Blackfire turned her head slightly, just enough to let one eye look at him.

"Really?" she asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah that's what we were talking about a bit before we came here and then just a second ago. So again I don't know how it is on your home planet but things are and can be different here" Naruto said making Blackfire frown as she sat up a bit, still hugging her legs.

"Do you want to know how things are on there?" she asked, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"If you are okay with it but if you aren't don't push yourself" Naruto said since the last thing he wanted was to make her go out of her comfort zone with a sore topic.

"When I was born on Tamaran…there was an attack on a western city. An empire called the Citadel Empire attacked and killed thousands of Tamaraneans and claimed it in my name as I was the first princess born in over a hundred years. People forever linked me with that day and to make things worse when I was young I was struck ill and it left me unable to fly at all and even now my flight isn't as strong requiring me to need enhancing tech or stones to help me fly in space since…I had to be experimented on to allow me to fly at all" she said, cringing a bit at the undoubtedly horrible memory.

"Ever since I was born my people have hated me, they denied me my birthright and refused to allow me to be princess so when Koriand'r, I mean Starfire, was born they were quick to give them all to her" Blackfire said, clenching her hands and somewhat digging her nails into her boots.

"Even to this day I have this deep-seated hatred towards Starfire but…no matter how much I try…I can't really hate her" she said as tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Star, for as long as I can remember, has been my biggest fan. She encourages me and cheers me on and thinks I'm perfect despite me feeling this way towards her….I must be terrible" Blackfire said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks that trickled down.

Blackfire widened her eyes slightly as Naruto draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to her. "Honestly I'm not in a position to really offer you advice but the bit I can offer is to talk to Starfire. Bare your soul to her like you did to me and I can assure you she'll only love and care for you more" Naruto said as he gave her shoulder a squeeze, smiling as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Starfire loves you Blackfire and I doubt she'll stop loving you. Just talk with her and she will listen and be there for you" he added, making her chuckle and wipe her tears more.

"You really are kind hearted unlike most Saiyans" Blackfire said as Naruto stood up, gently helping her up as well.

"Well that's good to know now go talk to her, she's up on the roof and would love the company" he said while Blackfire nodded before she wrapped him up in a hug.

"Thank you Naruto, you're the first I've ever told all of this to and I guess…I'm glad I gave you that kiss even more" Blackfire said as she looked him in the eyes, slowly moving her lips closer to his while he didn't move and was ready to accept it.

But just before their lips met, seemingly like a trend as the universe seemed to be hating him at the moment, another squid burst through the wall and crashed into the both of them and pulled them along out into the side alley of the warehouse.

"You guys again! You have the worst timing!" Naruto yelled as he pointed his hand in the form of a gun up at it. " **Ki Cannon**!" he yelled before the squid quickly let him and Blackfire go, causing his attack to miss and them both to skid on the concrete below.

"You know these things?" Blackfire asked as she summoned her black star bolts in her hands while Naruto nodded.

"Yeah it tried to grab Starfire last night at a fair and I destroyed it. There must be more" Naruto said before they heard Starfire's scream and another one shot down with her in tow before crashing into Blackfire.

Blackfire though was ready as she planted her feet and caught it, digging her star bolt shrouded hands into it. "Hey ugly! Let go of my sister!" Blackfire roared as she dug her fingers into the top of its head, causing sparks to come out before it let Starfire go and Blackfire threw it up so it could explode safely.

"Are you okay Starfire?" Blackfire asked as Starfire nodded before she pointed behind her just before another crashed into them.

Blackfire tried to struggle as it bound them both up tightly to the point it was hard to even breathe. "N-Naruto" Blackfire choked out as she could see another having smacked Naruto into the wall with a hard slap causing him to embed into it.

"I'm coming, hold on you two!" Naruto groaned out with a glare as he watched the squid electrocute the two of them, knocking them out before tossing them in a nearby dumpster which the two remaining squids proceeded to pick up.

"Y-You aren't getting away!" Naruto roared as he pulled himself out of the wall and his aura flared around him with his hands glowing brightly, not even noticing as the other Titans hurried out into the alley.

"Let them go!" he yelled as he aimed his hands up towards the squids. " **Blast Barrage**!" he roared before he unleashed, in rapid succession, blast after blast from both his hands towards the squids. He poured his rage into the blasts as he roared during the attack, each blast fueled to be much stronger than his average Ki blast.

Kara, knowing this attack before, quickly pushed the others out of the line of fire as the blasts tore apart the alley way and honed in on the squids as not to endanger the two sisters. The blasts mercilessly tore through them allowing the dumpster to fall back down unharmed while Naruto panted from the exertion he put forth for the attack as well as the anger he unleashed.

"Fucking squids" Naruto panted as he walked over, uncaring for the occasion rubble dropping near him, and opened the dumpster. "Are you two okay?" he asked as he hopped in, uncaring for the garbage before the two of them woke up and smiled at him.

"Yes I am, thank you" Starfire said while Blackfire nodded along.

"Let's get back to the tower, who knows if there are more" Naruto said as he helped them up and out of the dumpster.

"Starfire! Blackfire! Are you okay?" Robin asked as the team rushed over to them while Barbara quickly rushed to Naruto.

"What about you? Are you okay?" she asked while Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, lets just hurry back as the moon is getting dangerous as it's making me more and more angry" Naruto said before Barbara handed him another pair of glasses. "Gotta love that belt" he said with a smirk as he slipped them back on.

Once back at the tower Blackfire and Starfire quickly decided to take a shower to wash the garbage smell off them. Naruto though sat in the living room with a frown as he practiced his deep breathing to get his anger under control.

"I don't get it. How have these things been able to track down both Starfire and Blackfire? And just what are these things?" he asked half to himself and half to the Titans around him.

"I have no idea. With Starfire it happened at the pier on the Ferris wheel while it tore through a building to get to Blackfire. It can either hone in on Tamaranean DNA or its tracking something but that doesn't make sense" Barbara spoke out loud as her training with Batman made her a rather good detective.

"They might be able to track Tamaranean energy like how Naruto can track people's Ki but I can't really know since all of them were destroyed into scrap metal" Cyborg said as they nodded.

"For now we need to be cautious as I feel those squids were jut drones and they have to have someone commanding them. For now neither Starfire nor Blackfire leave the tower" Robin said as everyone nodded.

"I also can't leave the tower for the next few days, at least until the moon wanes a bit more. I'll be out of commission for about a week since the moon is dangerously full three days before and after a full moon" Naruto said as he could feel himself getting to dangerous levels in the alley way from the light the moon gave off meaning if he looked at the moon directly it could spell danger.

"Why is that? I mean you've mentioned it before but never explained. Are you a werewolf or something?" Beast boy joked as Naruto sighed.

"Something like that but I don't want to talk about it" he replied with a frown before he got up, Kara and Barbara sending Beast boy a scolding look that made the green boy flinch. "I'm going to go check on them, I'll be back with them" he said as he left the living room.

As he made his way to their rooms, figuring their showers were over, he smiled as they walked out. "Great timing girls, we are all hanging out in the living room and we need to talk about what all has been happening. Are you two okay to come with?" he asked as the two sisters nodded.

"Yeah…and I think I know why they are coming after us" Blackfire said with a sigh as Naruto rose an eyebrow but nodded, walking alongside them as they headed back towards the living room, deciding Blackfire would explain it when they were all together.

"Oh good, are you two feeling okay?" Kara asked as the three of them walked in.

"Yes we are much better and not sticking of garbage, thank you for worrying" Starfire said with a smile before Blackfire walked over to in front of the half circle shaped couch.

"Yeah I'm feeling better too but I think those things were after this" Blackfire said, getting straight to it as she put her Centauri moon diamond on the table. "Those things were Centauri drones, I had to escape a few while on Centauri to get one of these diamonds out of their mines" Blackfire added as she frowned and sat down at the edge of the couch.

"So they are after you cause you stole a diamond?" Beast boy asked with a raised eyebrow as Blackfire nodded.

"The Gordanian prisoner ship I was on at the time crashed on one of Centauri's moons while they were transferring me. It was a bit after they captured me on another planet since much like my sister they have a hatred for Tamaraneans and have been hunting me down for a while now" Blackfire said with a shudder as she remembered their home planet being attacked and her fleeing it after Starfire was captured and being on the run ever since.

"When I realized where I was I booked it for the mines to get a diamond so I could fly since unlike Starfire I can't on my own and need either something that boosts my power like this gem or tech, which they destroyed after capturing me, to fly. Once I had the diamond I flew here as fast as I could since this was somewhere I felt I could be safe on considering my sister and her friends were here" Blackfire concluded before Starfire sat next to her and held her hand.

"We will fix this sister. I am sure if we explain the situation and return it they will leave us be" Starfire said as she gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah I already have a lock on an alien frequency that is coming our way. We'll meet them and explain things. I'm sure if these Centauri aliens are reasonable they will be fine as long as we return it and I can work on some boosting tech for you in the morning" Cyborg said making Blackfire smile and nod before Kara patted her on the back.

"And if not we can work something out" Kara added making Blackfire chuckle.

"Thank you all, this really means a lot" Blackfire said as Naruto smiled at her.

"It's the least we can do for a friend" he said, giving her other hand a squeeze and making her squeeze his back.

"For now I think rest will be best for you three" Barbara said as she looked towards the two sisters and Naruto, giving the last one a stern look that he knew too well.

"Fine, fine. I get it no need to use that look" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh before looking towards Blackfire as she cleared her throat.

"Actually before that…can I ask you something Robin?" Blackfire asked as the boy wonder rose an eyebrow and nodded.

"Sure thing" he said making her nod before she took a deep breath.

"May I…stay here for the foreseeable future as a Titan?" she asked making Starfire squeal as she quickly captured her sister in a hug.

"Oh yes! Please say it is okay Robin" Starfire said as Naruto figured by the smile on Blackfire's face that the two had already talked things out.

"Of course Blackfire. I was actually going to bring it up tomorrow when I had a spare communicator made but you'll just have to wait for tomorrow to get it. Welcome to the team" Robin said as he shook her hand as everyone cheered.

"Great! With that settled I can do this easier" Blackfire said before she looked over to Naruto, grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. Though unlike the first with being caught off guard and stunned before he could return it this time he was able to shake it off in time to kiss her back.

As they mashed lips Naruto was stunned by how versatile her tongue was as it wrapped around his while invading his mouth. Her lips were incredibly soft as they pressed against his and her tongue tasted like berries. As much as he found himself wanting more they broke away and he could only smile a bit as Blackfire smiled back at him flirtatiously.

"S-Sister! Kisses mean much more than on Tamaran!" Starfire scolded with a dark blush of her own as Blackfire smirked at her.

"Oh I know, this was me staking a place with him" Blackfire purred out as Naruto was a bit dazed from the deep French kiss, especially given how long a Tamaranean's tongue was.

"T-Then I too shall stake the place" Starfire declared before she stood up, put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

While unlike Blackfire's in terms of raw passion and natural talent Starfire's made up for it in sweetness. He found himself more in the lead with her as he gingerly slipped his tongue into her mouth, surprising Starfire before she followed along.

"I-I hope it was enjoyable" Starfire stuttered out as she broke the kiss, smiling at him as Blackfire hugged her and gave her an encouraging pat on the back.

"W-What the hell was that!?" Beast boy asked, his voice cracking as he wasn't expecting the two sisters to make out with Naruto.

"That was two Tamaranean princesses claiming their mate. Of course it would go differently on Tamaran so consider this the Earth version of it, if he'll accept us" Blackfire said as she held her sister's hand and smiled at Naruto, finding both his and her sister's blushes adorable.

"W-Wait on Earth you can't have two girlfriends!" Kara stuttered out, the others raising an eyebrow more at her stutter than Beast boys.

"Also did they say princesses?" Raven asked, pipping in for the first time as she just barely caught the kisses.

"Yes, Starfire and I are crowned princesses of Tamaran where I guess what you would call polygamy is more accepted to ensure strong heirs and spread love" Blackfire said as she rose an eyebrow. "Though I am confused why you all are reacting weirdly to it considering Saiyans are a polygamist race as well. Strong males get multiple mates to ensure strong off springs. Did he not tell you?" Blackfire added, looking towards Naruto who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-I might have heard it in my parent's logs but I never really brought it up since I was raised on Earth. I-I never really intended to since it's not something normal on Earth but it all depends on if the girls are okay with it" Naruto said as Barbara chuckled.

"Bout time you admitted it" she said as everyone looked at her. "What? Working with Batman gave me access to the logs which Superman gave him with Naruto's permission. I noticed the mention of polygamy and personally I don't have any problem with it considering he knows my feelings for him" she said as she walked over and was the next to kiss him.

Her kiss like Blackfire's involved tongue as she was more skilled with it than Blackfire but before he could get too into it the redhead pulled away with a teasing smile as if to say 'be patient and you'll get more'.

"Seriously Barbara!? You too?!" Robin yelled in shock as Barbara shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? I confessed to him long ago but up until now with me in Gotham and him in Metropolis it wouldn't have worked. I intended to talk to him alone about it but I guess since the two of you are getting a claim," she said as she looked at the two Tamaraneans "I might as well too" Barbara concluded as the majority of the Titans were shocked, either visibly or on the inside.

"Well I'm glad I joined, this will be interesting to say the least" Blackfire said with a giggle as Naruto couldn't help but feel like things from this point on were only going to get more intense in multiple ways.

But on the other hand…he didn't really mind all that much.

 **-Chapter End-**

5k prologue to the episode with the actual 'Sisters' episode being 7k words long and then like 1k long notes. Holy crap I can safely say I was not intending it to be this long at all so bear with me as I do my author notes.

* * *

 **!FIRST and FOREMOST!** Those claiming "It's just a shitty OC using [Naruto Character's] descriptions and not Naruto cause he doesn't have chakra and/or ties to the Elemental Nations" must not read a lot of fic or something cause Naruto is more than just his power.

Naruto is his personality, looks (although black haired in this one due to Saiyan genes), and character traits.

I mean seriously if chakra and elemental nations were the only things then like all Total Drama and other fic in modern settings are all "Shitty OCs" (using the words of one certain reviewer here)

I feel Naruto personally would make a great Saiyan due to his habit of rushing into battle without a plan all the time and having to think one up on the fly.

I hope that cleared things up so now onto notes about this chapter

* * *

I made sure to make it clear Naruto has gone Super Saiyan before and I even did a little flashback to when he did as well as mentioning him having killed two villains before as in my DC world I made it where killing of villains is okay in certain circumstances. Also the two villains he killed will be revealed later (Lex is majorly crippled by the way now)

 ***** = Basically the blades of a Rasenshuriken minus the orb part

I wanted to make the fair more inclusive with the girls so I made Naruto do a bit with all of them before the Ferris wheel and the start of the episode.

I hope you liked the alterations I made to the 'Sisters' episode as I tinkered with Blackfire a bit to make her 'sour disposition' towards Starfire more realistic while still making her a bit grey until Naruto helped her mend her relationship with Star. I feel I did well to keep in her personality.

Now as for the polygamy thing. I think I did well with it as I can see Saiyans being the kind of race to be like that where strength ensures mates and as a more civilized warrior race the Tamaraneans might be the same in a different but similar way. Plus them being princesses makes it even more acceptable.

In regards to Barbara, as I said she more or less confessed to him a few years ago but it was more to get it off her chest and let him know her feelings. She, at the time, wasn't expecting a relationship due to how far the lived from one another and the constant work she had to do in a crime filled city like Gotham. Now in Jump city, living in the same house, and having two girls stake their claim in him she was not going to sit on her ass without claiming a bit of his lol

Next chapter will have the aftermath of the episode as well as the whole multiple girls and how it goes down. Plus maybe a lemon, not 100% sure like at all right now. I also have something in mind to cut down on the numbers of characters in each scene at times with the premise of an 'On call' system of sorts that will be delved into next chapter as well

Also Argent got added to the harem, she originally was going to be a part before I couldn't think of a way to make her work until **Kfbanime87** helped me out with creating a way to make her work which I was excited for as I LOVE Argent and he is SO underused.

* * *

 **Pairings (Final version no Alterations) :**

Naruto x Supergirl, Batgirl, Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Kitten, Argent

Beast Boy x Terra

Cyborg x Bumblebee

Robin x Ravager

* * *

Ages:

Terra: 14

Raven and Beast Boy: 15

Starfire, Robin, and Kitten: 16

Argent and Naruto: 17

Cyborg, Blackfire, Batgirl and Supergirl: 18

* * *

Now I am going to take a day or so of relaxing as writing 13k total words over the span of a few days is a lot….even for me.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_Challenge by The Sith'ari_

 **Jump City's Saiyan**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-A Few Days Later-**

The sound of his blaring alarm stirred Naruto from his sleep but before he could reach out to turn it off the noise silenced itself. He smiled, about to go back to sleep before a pair of hands started to gently jostle him.

"Wake up Naruto, it is morning now" Starfire softly said making him smile a bit more as being woken up by Starfire's soft voice was better than a blaring alarm.

"Morning Starfire" Naruto said as he opened his eyes to see the smiling Tamaranean looking down at him before his face quickly lit up in a dark blush and he scurried back from her. "S-Starfire! W-What are you wearing?!" Naruto asked he tried his best not to look but couldn't tear his eyes away.

As here, alone in his room, was Starfire wearing only a soft purple apron with white frills and nothing else. She was showing off copious amounts of cleavage due to the low length of the apron and the sides of her breasts were showing due to how small the apron was in general. It was barely even long enough to reach past her womanhood.

"What do you mean? I read in a book that this is the outfit girlfriends wear to wake their boyfriends" Starfire said as she innocently tilted her head as she pulled at the apron, making her breasts jiggle a bit before she floated up and did a spin around, quickly giving him a flash of her rather plump butt.

"S-Star I don't know what book you read but it isn't true. T-That is more of a private bedroom thing" Naruto said as he tried his best not to look more at the honestly amazing sight.

"Really? Then the book was – most likely regards to bedroom activities like sex" she started to say before he finished for her. She stood there for a moment as he watched a dark blush wash over her face and she quickly fell to the floor, burying her face in her legs that she hugged close to her.

"I-I did not know. I-I thought it was an earth custom" she stuttered out before she felt something get draped over her to see a blanket.

"It's okay Starfire, no need to be embarrassed or upset. Just borrow my blanket and sneak back to your room" he said as she looked up and nodded. "And…if it helps you looked really amazing in it" he added while he rubbed the back of his neck, still blushing before Starfire stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am glad" she said with a soft blush before she quickly floated towards the door.

"Oh yeah before you leave," he said getting her to quickly turn around "where did you find this book?" he asked as Starfire tilted her head in thought.

"I believe I found it near the garbage that seeps out of Beast boy's room" Starfire said as Naruto nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you at breakfast" he said before she smiled and nodded and quickly flew out of his room which with her room next door the danger of being caught was low.

Due to the rather interesting wakeup call he was wide awake. It had been a few days since the whole 'gaining three girlfriends' thing and it wasn't nearly as awkward as he thought it would be. For the most part Starfire was the same only clingier at times which he didn't mind, Barbara was the same but like Blackfire often flirted and teased him when they had the chance, and Blackfire was the most flirtatious and bold out of the three.

Though thankfully neither Blackfire nor Barbara did anything too bad in front of others.

As he left his room and headed towards the living room he paused for a moment to check the 'On Call' board, something Robin set up with the help of Barbara. The two of them basically figured with nine Titans they didn't need to all go out so depending on the day five of them would be 'on call' while the remaining four would have a 'day off' unless a situation called for backup.

His days off were always the three days before and after a full moon as well as the day of the full moon. He could go out during the day of the three days before and after but on a full moon even the day time was dangerous with how much Blutz waves the moon gave off in general. And it seemed today he, Blackfire, Starfire, and Beast boy were off for the day while the others were on call.

"Oh hey, morning dude. Seems like we have the day off" Beast boy said with a chuckle as he walked into the living room only to yelp in pain as Naruto hit him upside the head.

"Ouch dude! What was that for?" Beast boy asked as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"For corrupting Starfire and leaving your 'magazines' out in the hall with the trash that falls out of your room" Naruto said with finger quotations as it took Beast boy a moment to figure out what he meant before he blushed a bit.

"I-I uh…I'll be more careful" he said in defeat as Naruto nodded before he braced himself as Blackfire flew into him.

"Good morning dear~!" Blackfire sang out as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder before kissing his cheek. He knew already she was only wearing a pair of short pajama pants and one of his oversized t-shirts as she had quickly decided on that for her sleepwear.

"Morning Blackfire, seems like we have the day off" Naruto said as Beast boy decided this was the best time to escape which he didn't mind given he already warned him.

"Yay! I want to go to the mall with you to get some clothes. Ooo! We can bring Star along and make it a double date!" she said excitedly making Naruto chuckle a bit as he nodded and patted her hands that were around his waist.

"Sure, the mall sounds like fun if Star is down for it" he said making her squeal before she kissed his cheek again.

"I'll go ask, I'll be right back!" she said quickly before flying off, avoiding Barbara as she made her way over.

"A double date eh? Such a shame I'm on call, you'll make it up to me later won't you?" Barbara asked as she teasingly pinched his cheek.

"Of course, I was planning to do actual dates with you three after the full moon passes but I'll definitely plan a nice date for us" he said getting her to smile before she kissed him softly.

"Good answer. I look forward to it" she said with a smile before she side stepped as Starfire flew in and crashed into him, nearly toppling him with the speed she was going.

"We are going on the date?!" Starfire asked with bright eyes and a massive smile as he nodded.

"To the mall. I plan to take you, Blackfire, and Barbara on full solo dates but consider this a small one" he said making her squeal and bounce around excitedly before Blackfire stopped her by putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Okay easy there Star dear, come with me and let's get you in a nice outfit. We'll meet you at the front door" Blackfire said as she steered her excited sister out of the room.

"Well those two seem happy," Cyborg said with a chuckle as they sped past him "did Mr. Boyfriend here do something to make them like that?" Cyborg asked as ever since he started going out with the three girls Cyborg had taken upon himself to tease him about it whenever able to.

"He's taking them on a date like the good boyfriend he is" Barbara said as she kissed his cheek making Naruto blush and grumble as Cyborg's teasing wasn't that bad but always got worse when Barbara was around and decided to play along.

"Whatever! I got to go get ready" he grumbled out as he wiggled out of Barbara's grip and went around Cyborg, ignoring them as they chuckled at him.

Not wanting to keep the girls waiting he quickly got changed into his civilian clothes which consisted of a pair of black sneakers, dark blue jeans, an orange t-shirt and an open black short sleeved button up shirt. His tail was easy to hide as he used it as a belt and it was covered up by the length of his t-shirt.

This was his normal outfit when he used to live in Metropolis and Kansas and use to be when he more or less used the name his adoptive parents gave him which was Nate, Nate Kent. Though being a Titan and a hero basically full time he felt using his Saiyan name mainly fit him better.

Also because in Jump City there wasn't a need for secret identities much it seemed.

After making sure he had everything from his wallet, personal cellphone, and communicator he smiled to himself and exited his room just in time to hear what sounded like Starfire yell and what sounded like a star bolt fire.

He was quick to rush to where it came from, worried someone had infiltrated the tower only to pause in confusion. The sight before him was odd as he saw an angry Starfire covered in motor oil, a giant slingshot and pulley system in the hallway, a pissed off Blackfire, a cowering Beast Boy, and Robin, Barbara, and Kara who were all trying to keep Blackfire from murdering Beast Boy all the while Raven watched disinterested besides a laughing Cyborg who was pointing at Beast Boy.

"W-What is going on here?" Naruto asked as he crouched down to help Starfire up and wipe some more of the oil away from her eyes as it started to drip down close to her eyes again.

"Beast boy was being an idiot trying to prank Cyborg and, as always, it went wrong and Starfire was the victim of it" Raven said with a sigh. "Then Starfire got upset and Blackfire nearly blasted Beast boy until the three of them got in the middle to stop her and then you showed up" she finished, bringing him up to speed as Naruto sighed.

"Beast boy, first rule of pranks is to always ensure others aren't accidently caught in the crossfire" he said with a sigh as Starfire frowned at the cowering Beast boy.

"That is why he is a Clorbag Valblernek!" Starfire yelled as Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Okay I'm still learning Tamaranean so I don't know what that means but it can't be good" Naruto said before Blackfire, who had moved to her sister's side, nodded.

"It basically means someone does mean actions, like pranks like this, and laughs at the misfortune of others" Blackfire whispered in his ear as he watched Robin stare down at Beast boy with Barbara beside him.

"I can't let this slide so as punishment you are on call with the rest of us today. I would take someone off but to keep a balanced team we need to keep it as is" Robin said making Beast boy groan before he pointed to the contraption besides them.

"Though first you will take this apart before anything" Barbara added as Beast boy groaned again but nod as he started to under the watch of Kara and Barbara as Raven had walked off a bit ago.

"Come on Star, let's get you washed up so we can go on our date" Blackfire said with a smile, steering her sister towards her room and trying to cheer her sister up before Starfire nodded.

"I'll wait for you two downstairs, take your time" Naruto said as the two sisters nodded and walked off.

"So where are you going to take them lover boy?" Kara asked with a smirk as she teasingly ruffled his hair.

"I-I'm planning to take them somewhere to eat first and then some shopping and maybe a movie if we have time" Naruto said making both Kara and Barbara let out an impressed whistle.

"Taking two Tamaraneans out to eat as a Saiyan yourself will be mighty pricy" Barbara said as Kara nodded.

"Plus there is a chance they might be kicked out due to how much they eat, Naruto has been banned from a few places in Metropolis because of it" Kara added making Naruto rub the back of his neck embarrassed as it was true.

"We'll be fine I decided to pick a place with all you can eat pancakes and waffles for breakfast then maybe a movie and then some shopping or the other way around, I'm not sure yet. All I know is that it should be a nice day on the town" Naruto said as Barbara nodded, seemingly liking his plans.

"Well be sure to enjoy yourselves and be careful. We'll try our best not to need you three" Barbara said before she gave him one last kiss on the cheek before waving him goodbye as he made his way towards the elevator to wait for Blackfire and Starfire to come down.

And as they stepped out, after a few minutes of waiting, he was a bit stunned by them and their outfits.

Blackfire was wearing an off shoulder baggy long sleeve black shirt that was short enough to expose her midriff if not for the dark purple tank top she wore under it. She also wore a pair of black short shorts and calf high heeled boots. She kept back the hair from her face with two silver hair clips on either side of her face.

Starfire's was a stark contrast to Blackfire's as she wore a sleeveless purple collared shirt with the first of two buttons undone with a grey knee length pencil skirt and calf high purple heeled boots. She wore several thin silver bangle like bracelets around her wrists and a grey hairband in her straight hair to keep it from getting in her face.

"So how do we look?" Blackfire asked with a smile as she did a twirl for Naruto as he could only smile as he looked them over.

"You two look really amazing, like seriously amazing" he said as Blackfire quickly flew over to his side, hugging his arm with a smile.

"I'm glad since we dressed up for you" Blackfire said with a happy smile before Starfire floated over and hugged the other arm.

"So where are we going for the date? I am most excited" Starfire added as he chuckled and started to walk out of the tower, them still hugging onto his arms even as he floated up a bit to cross the ocean to get into the city.

"Well since we haven't eaten yet I was thinking we could grab some breakfast, then maybe shop a bit and possibly catch a movie. How's that sound?" he asked before both girls smiled.

"Sounds really nice since I could use some food for sure" Blackfire said while Starfire nodded as the stomachs of all three of them were rumbling a bit given the mention of a date made both Blackfire and Starfire want to rush off to experience one.

"How is your flight tech working in helping you fly?" Naruto asked as he noticed Blackfire was flying fine since after giving up the Centauri moon diamond her lack of ability to fly had been more noticeable.

"It's working even better than the old tech I had, Cyborg really did great with it" she said, smiling as she pulled up her sleeves just enough to reveal a metal bangle around each of her wrists with a black gem on it, fitting the theme of her normal outfit.

"I am most glad for that sister as it allows you to come with us today" Starfire said with a warm smile, making Blackfire smile back at her before they had landed down in the city.

"Yeah same here, now come on! I'm starving" Blackfire said as she started to pull Naruto along, smiling as he helped direct her to the place he had found for them to go to. It was a bit hard to find considering how much Tamaraneans and Saiyans ate but he found a nice diner for them all.

"Hello, table for three? Preferably along the booth seats at the wall so we can sit together" Naruto said after having walked in with Blackfire and Starfire finally letting go of his arms.

"Of course, right this way" the waitress said with a smile as she guided them to the padded seats similar to the booth seats that lined the side wall of the restaurant with tables placed evenly along them and seats on the other side.

"Also is the all you can eat pancakes and waffles really all you can eat or is there a limit?" he asked as he let Starfire sit down first so he could be in the middle of her and Blackfire.

"Oh yes, we pride ourselves on the 'All you can eat' aspect of it. We once had the Flash show up once for some food one morning as part of his 'morning run' and we kept giving him more and more. It's on days like these that we use everything we have left over and even parts of our new stock. As you can see people enjoy it" the waitress said as she motioned to the various filled tables throughout the restaurant.

"Oh good! We'd all three like to have that" Blackfire said happily as the waitress smiled.

"Well you have the choices of waffles or pancakes, you can go back and forth if you let me know what you want when I go back to get you more. Do you know what you want to drink?" she asked as if they knew she could just keep their menus in her hands.

"I'll take a cola and I think they will as well" Naruto said, looking to Starfire and Blackfire before they nodded with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll be back with your drinks and to start out how do waffles sound?" the waitress asked as she pulled out her notepad.

"Sure, that sounds good place to start" he said before she nodded and walked off to place their orders.

Their drinks and food came out to them rather fast and the two Tamaraneans were very eager to dig in. Blackfire, as he had noticed, was less experimental with her food compared to Starfire as she stuck to blueberry syrup. Starfire on the other hand had put mustard on hers, a condiment she seemed to really enjoy to the point he's seen her drink it from the bottle.

Neither he nor Blackfire judged her though as it was harmless and she seemed to like it.

He lost track of how many pancakes and waffles he had eaten since Saiyans naturally have large appetites to fuel them and keep up their stamina. Thankfully Saiyans also possessed a much higher metabolism that enabled him to eat this much and burn it off incredibly fast to stay slim and muscular.

Blackfire and Starfire were almost as bad as him when it came to how much they had eaten given they had nine stomachs and could apparently shift the food along it to clear up space.

Starfire was excited as she bounced beside him as he finished paying the bill, giving a large tip to make up for all the work their waitress had to do along with the amount of food they had eaten. Though their 'all you can eat' meal was very true in how they let them eat all that they wanted to.

"Are we going to go do the shopping next?" Starfire asked as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Yes, next is the mall and then the movies. Be calm Star, I know you're excited" Blackfire said as she hugged her sister to stop her from bouncing anymore, smiling as Starfire was like an energetic puppy at times.

Personally Naruto wasn't one for malls all that much as he mainly went when he was dragged along but as Starfire excitedly pulled them along he didn't mind coming along. Plus with this being for Blackfire, since she had little to no clothes, it was for a valid reason.

"Now you mister sit here," Blackfire said as she made him sit down in front of the two changing rooms they had booked "and we'll be back with outfits. You are going to be gifted with two Tamaranean princesses modeling them for you" she added with a smile as Naruto chuckled.

"Okay just don't give Star too mature outfits" he said, already figuring Blackfire was going to give her sister mature or revealing outfits to mess with him.

"Oh don't worry, I won't. Especially since those are outfits I want to be a surprise to you so I'll buy those on a girl's night out" she said, winking at him making him slightly worried considering Starfire was willing to wear a naked apron.

Thankfully as they tried on various outfits for him Starfire's weren't as bad as he was expecting with Blackfire choosing them. Starfire's outfits fit her innocent side with ones that didn't show much skin but still showed her beauty and the ones that did showed it even more. Blackfire, being more mature of the two sisters and being more confident, showed in her outfits as they showed more skin like her midriff and long legs.

It honestly made him a bit worried and somewhat excited what her surprise outfits she had in mind to get for herself and Starfire would be.

As he paid he was immensely thankful that their expenses were paid for by a third party and the fact the store would deliver their order to their mailbox on the island as the city had set up a ferry to deliver them their mail.

"So what do you have planned next boyfriend?" Blackfire asked as they both took up their place hugging his arms again.

Naruto hummed in thought, looking down to check his watch to see it was only noon, meaning they had only been shopping for a few hours. It was too early to go to the movies he felt and lunch would only last them so long.

"Hmmm well let find something for lunch and we can decide what to do before we head to the movies" Naruto said as the two sisters happily nodded and walked with him.

Thankfully, as they got to the food court they found a nice little pizza place and considering they haven't done much to burn off their breakfast they didn't eat too much.

Blackfire though, as they ate, found her eyes attracted to a nearby arcade by the lights and sounds coming from it. "Ooo! Let's go there next. I've never been to an arcade yet" she said as the most she had done game wise as the gamestation back on the tower.

"Oh yes! Arcades are most fun. I enjoy the dancing games" Starfire said happily having gone to one before with the others and she enjoyed it a lot.

"Sure, that's a nice place to kill some time and enjoy ourselves. They have racing games, fighting games, some shooters, and as Star said even some dancing and rhythm games" Naruto said as he finished off his drink, smiling as Blackfire grew more and more interested.

As they entered the arcade the two sisters were quick to become enthralled in various games within and once they had the tokens they were quick to dive in. From racing games, claw games, to even some of the rhythm games the two girls dragged him to each on to enjoy alongside him for a few hours.

Though as the two girls played a rhythm dance game he honestly struggled not to outright stare at the two of them.

Blackfire's dance moves consisted of a lot of swaying, showing off her rear as she swayed it in front of him – occasionally letting her skirt fly up a bit to flash her panties to him while she stuck out her chest with her hands behind her head. She occasionally sent him a smirk as she and Starfire had both noticed him watching them.

Starfire's moves were more innocent, more bouncy as she was more happily enjoying the song – although that resulted in him getting to see her breasts bounce each time she did. She swayed her body as well but with less flirty tones compared to Blackfire but she still seemed to be trying to flirt a bit. A part of him figured Blackfire coached her a bit about it.

Either way Naruto blushed heavily as he watched the two of them dance before the song ended.

"So, lover boy, did you enjoy the show?" Blackfire teased as she floated over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile.

"I-It was something" he stuttered a bit before Blackfire giggled at him and kissed his cheek as Starfire hugged his arm.

"Did I do the shaking of the butt right sister?" Starfire asked, confirming Naruto's suspicions of Blackfire having coached Starfire before Blackfire nodded at her sister.

"You did great! It won't be long til you can shake it as great as I can" Blackfire said, smirking as he had the decency to blush.

"So what is next Naruto?" Starfire asked as she was really enjoying her first date with Naruto alongside her sister.

"Well I-" he started to say before both his phone and all three of their communicators started to go off. As he looked at his phone he frowned at the familiar number.

"You two answer the communicator, I have to take this" Naruto said as he walked a bit from them and answered his phone.

"Hello? I didn't know today was the day for the annual thing" Naruto said as the woman on the other end of the line chuckled a bit.

" _Oh that hurts that you forgot about little old me_ " the woman teased as Naruto rolled his eyes a bit.

"Not my fault Leslie. I know it's supposed to be on one set day but you know my current situation is a hectic one" he said as Leslie scoffed.

" _I know hero boy hence why I called ahead of time instead of just showing up. I mean you are my probation officer which means I have to let you know before I wander off_ " she said with a sigh as Naruto understood as technically she was a former villain.

Leslie Willis, formerly known as Livewire, was one of a few former villains he looked after as their probation officer after having vouched for them and severely offered to help them. Leslie, unlike the other one he looked after, was a special case in terms of being super-powered.

Her powers of electricity and being able to travel through anything electrical was dangerous. The fact he had offered her an olive branch and had faith in her though made her more willing to go along and play nice with him.

Even her adamant disliking of Superman didn't really stop her from going along with it after she was either offered this situation or being trapped inside a fully rubber prison submerged in water.

The reason he vouched for her even after having fought her a few times was that he never really saw her as merciless like some other villains. Her villainy was more akin to troublemaking and she only got bad when his brother was around.

Though he didn't understand her incredible dislike for his brother he left it alone for the most part unless the two were in a room together which while rare did happen at times.

"Naruto, we got to hurry, there are two super powered mischief makers running rampant on the bridge. They call themselves Thunder and Lightning and are aptly named in terms of powers" Blackfire said, frowning as the person on the phone overheard.

" _Ooo~ Did I just hear an electrical villain? Do you need my help? I am allowed to use my powers to fight if it is to help you…and is that a girl? Oh my goodness! Did you finally hook up with a girl! I have to come now! I'll meet you there!_ " Leslie said in an ecstatic tone before she hung up, making Naruto groan as he hung up.

"Tell Robin we're coming after we change quickly. Shouldn't be more than a few minutes if we go full speed" Naruto said with a sigh before giving both Blackfire and Starfire's hands a soft squeeze.

"I'm sorry about it getting interrupted but I promise to make it up to you both" he said before Blackfire quickly captured his lips in a deep kiss only to pull back and allow Starfire to give him her own deep kiss.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, things like these can't be helped" Blackfire said while Starfire nodded along.

"Yes, we shall finish the date another time. For now our friends need our help!" Starfire assured him with a smile as he nodded.

"You're right, we should get going" Naruto said before the three of them nodded and once out of the mall flew as fast as they could towards Titan's Tower.

"Will you be safe Naruto? Isn't the moon still in a dangerous fullness?" Blackfire asked as they flew towards the bridge.

"I'll be fine, it's the last day of being remotely dangerous and with it waning from being full it means my glasses will work again even with it just becoming night" Naruto said, pointing to the glasses that he wore with ends the curved around his ears to keep them from falling off.

As they arrived on the bridge they were quickly met with the scene of their team fighting two unique looking enemies.

The first was rather skinny with yellow skin, his hair sticking straight up as he wore orange and yellow armor of sorts. The other was much bulkier with blueish grey skin, his hair hidden by a helmet as he wore dark blue and light blue armor.

He figured the yellow to be Lightning due to the lightning bolts they fired off and the blue one to be Thunder due to how he was able to make shockwaves from merely slamming his hands together.

"Robin we're here to help and we might have unintentional backup soon as well!" Naruto yelled as he caught their leader as he dangerously rode on a lashing out support cable.

"Good timing! Starfire, Blackfire, go help Supergirl against Lighting, Naruto you help with Thunder!" Robin instructed as Naruto frowned as he saw Kara struggling against the continuous blasts of lightning. She, like Clark, shared a weakness to lightning and electricity as if it zapped them long enough it went around their superhuman durability and left them completely vulnerable to it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he carefully dropped Robin back onto the bridge and flew towards Thunder, ducking under Cyborg who was tossed his way, before summoning orbs of Ki in his hands and putting them over one another.

" **Shotgun Blast**!" he yelled, firing his concussive wide ranged Ki blast which seemingly succeeded in sending Thunder flying back and skidding against the street.

"Ah a new opponent! Most amusing!" Thunder bellowed out as he dusted himself off and ran towards him.

"Why the hell are you all doing this?!" Naruto questioned, working as well as he could to dodge the being's blasts and strikes as he tried to fire Ki blasts at him only to see they weren't being all too effective against him.

"For fun! Battle and destruction are most amusing!" Thunder said as Naruto narrowed his eyes and ducked under strike from him before leaping back to create some distance as he held his hands together wrist to wrist, his hands forming a 'C' before an orb of swirling Ki formed between them.

The orb itself looked like the Ki inside it was spinning around and as Thunder noticed it he quickly gathered a blast of his own in his hand.

"This isn't a game you idiot! People's lives are in danger and your destruction is dangerous to them!" he yelled before Thunder looked around to see the frightened people around them. "Your fun is wrong and you need to stop it or I'll stop you with this!" Naruto added as he narrowed his eyes.

" **Rasenha!** " he yelled, firing a good sized beam of Ki towards Thunder who countered it by firing his own blast at it. Naruto smirked though as he poured more energy into it, causing the spiraling beams of Ki inside the blast that made up the beam to start to make the full beam spin and rotate a bit like a drill.

The two beams fought for dominance, pushing back and forth with each other before the drill of the beam grew fast enough to pierce Thunder's and shot through it and collided into Thunder, sending the man crashing full force into and through the semi behind him.

"Now you and your brothers are going to stop now or else" Naruto said, panting a bit from the amount of energy he put into the attack as well as the degree of control needed for the attack before he was blindsided by a blast of yellow lightning that sent him crashing into a guardrail.

"You have been bested! Stay down!" Lightning yelled, Naruto quickly noticing how both Starfire and Blackfire were down with frizzed out hair from seemingly being blasted.

"Hey! Only I can shock monkey boy!" a female voice spoke out before Lighting found himself blasted back by a blue tinged bolt of lightning.

"Bout time you showed up" Naruto groaned out as he looked up to the woman who was standing on a nearby car.

The woman was of average height with spikey light blue hair that was curved back a bit with pale white skin, black lipstick covered lips, and incredibly light blue eyes. Her outfit was rather risqué as it was a dark blue, almost black, sleeved leotard with a lightning bolt cut out of the front of it that went down to her belly button and showed off some of her mid-C cup chest, finishing off with a pair of mid-thigh high boots.

"Whoa dares use lightning against I, Lightning!" Lightning yelled as he summoned more lightning in the palms of his hand.

"The name's Livewire string bean and you'd best back off cause I don't think your bite is gonna work on me" Livewire said as she summoned her own electricity in the palms of her hands.

"We shall see!" Lightning yelled, firing a powerful blast at her only, to his and Thunder's surprise, to see it absorb into her and make her electricity in her hands grow.

"Woo baby~! That is some spicy charge but like I said! It ain't. Gonna. Work!" she yelled as she blasted her attack at them with a smirk. But, to her disappointment, the two boys disappeared into the sky faster than her lightning could travel towards them which resulted in her blast destroying the semi behind them even more.

"Okay I didn't mean to do that" Livewire said with a sheepish frown as she hopped down from the car she stood on and walked over to him, helping him up from where he laid.

"I know, thanks for the backup" Naruto groaned out as the other Titans walked over to reveal the outcome of this first match up against the two beings.

Barbara and Kara were left needing to lean on one another to stand up as they both seemingly had trouble against the duo. Beast boy was frowning as he tried to tame his zapped hair while trying to get Starfire's attention. Raven was somewhat glaring as her robe had been charred a bit from the fight. Blackfire was glaring angrily with her eyes glowing purple as Starfire held her hand while seemingly ignoring Beast boy. Cyborg seemed to be typing things on his arm, if anything making sure the zaps hadn't affected him while Robin dusted himself off as he led them over to him.

It seemed that Lightning and Thunder had wiped out most of them before Naruto and the others had arrived, hence why Robin probably called them in.

"So this is the backup you mentioned? Great, of course it had to be her" Batgirl groaned out as Livewire smirked at her and Supergirl.

"Oh well if it isn't Batsy and Superprep. Didn't know you followed monkey boy down here" Livewire said, resting her arm on Naruto's shoulder as she leaned against him with a smirk. While she was reformed it didn't mean she had to play nice completely.

"Naruto, why is a villain here?" Robin asked as Naruto frowned.

"She's reformed as technically I'm her probation officer" he said as while Batgirl and Supergirl knew about his situation with Livewire they didn't exactly like it and Robin was always distrusting of villains, even former ones as they could always revert.

"Look I'll explain later but thanks to her they ran off and we can regroup, recover, and come up with a better strategy against them, especially since we now know what they can do a good deal" Naruto said as Livewire nodded.

"Yeah if it weren't for me you'd be spandex clad bacon Tweety Bird" Livewire said, making Robin narrow his eyes slightly with a sigh.

"Whatever. We need to track them down and bring them in. I want you all to split up and search" Robin said as he crossed his arms.

"Cyborg go with Batgirl and search the west side, Raven and Blackfire search the east, I'll take down town with Supergirl, Naruto you go with Livewire I guess and search mid-town, and Beast Boy, I want you and Starfire to scan from the skies" Robin said as Beast Boy frowned and rose his hand.

"Um…maybe Supergirl could go with me instead" Beast Boy said nervously as Robin shook his head.

"The two of them like destruction and there are the most amount of targets downtown due to the cluttered together buildings so I need Supergirl's eyes to help see through them all if they are there" Robin explained making Beast Boy groan as Cyborg walked over and pinched Beast Boy's cheek.

"Have a nice flight my little Clorbag" he teased before they split up and they flew off.

"So, who was the girl I heard on the phone? I got a look at the girls on your team and I got to say some of them look real nice" Livewire teased as she rode along the powerlines to allow herself to fly beside him while they searched for the two brothers.

"I'm not telling you that, I don't need to give you ammo to tease me with" he said with an eye roll as she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well your no fun, guess I'll just have to ask the girls later then" Livewire said as she went fully into the powerline, the electricity coating it while moving along it being the only sign of where she was.

It had to be an hour or so of searching before the sound of the communicator going off stopped their search.

" _Titans, come in_ " Robin's voice spoke out over the open channel they had set off before going off.

"Naruto and Livewire here, any sign of them?" Naruto asked as Livewire came out of the powerline and sat down on it behind him.

" _Beast Boy and Starfire fought Thunder and Lightning and were nearly able to take them down before a third combatant showed up and blindsided them and wandered off with Thunder and Lightning_ " Robin explained as Naruto frowned.

"Are they okay?" he worried as Robin nodded and eased his worries. "Well that's good at least but this third person isn't good…" he said, thinking to himself before he looked back to Robin. "Do Star and Beast Boy know where they headed off towards?" he asked as Robin nodded again.

" _They are headed towards the mountain overlooking the city, I want everyone to meet up at the base of the mountain before we make our way up it to confront them_ " Robin said as the other Titans agreed and hung up.

"Well? I can't fly without something electrical nearby so are you going to be a gentleman and help?" Livewire teased as she held her arms out towards him with a pout on her face, making him groan and roll his eyes before he got closer to her and she hopped into his arms resulting in him princess carrying her.

"What are we waiting for now? Let's get going" Livewire urged as he groaned and started to fly towards the mountain low enough not to be spotted before he noticed the other Titans nearby and landed, letting Livewire leave his arms.

"Where are they on the mountain so we can blindside them?" Cyborg asked as Supergirl looked up and narrowed her eyes to zoom in on them.

"They, and the third character, are up there near the side overlooking the city" she said as the city was to their right. "They seem to just be blasting targets so we can head up now and I doubt they'd notice with them being enthralled in their destruction" she said as Robin nodded.

"We need to go up the side of the mountain and get behind them, once there we can jump in and stop them before they possibly decide to go down to the city once they get out of targets" Robin said as they all nodded and started up, staying at a pace that everyone could follow.

"What about the third man?" Naruto asked as that character was the unknown factor in things.

"We'll deal with him when we get up there. For now we need to hurry" Robin said as they continued up before they watched as light shot down from the clouds and Naruto felt a massive spike of energy.

"Guys, that isn't good" Naruto said as once at the top they watched as a massive tall and thin beast made of fire rise up from the ground.

"Burn Fire! Burn it all!" the third man yelled as the beast roared.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Play with fire and you're going to get burned!" Robin yelled, revealing their presence as the beast turned its eyes towards them and waved its arm across, sending a wave of fire at them that caused them to dive behind rubble around them to dodge.

"Well this is great, now we have a giant fire monster to fight and stop it from burning down the city along with Thunder, Lightning, and the third man who summoned it" Naruto groaned as he cracked his neck.

"Okay we need the heavy hitters to help me push Fire back, the others try and get some of the trees out of the way. If Thunder and Lightning come back Livewire can help as their powers are ineffective against her. Robin, since the man looks unarmed except for a staff you and Batgirl can maybe face off against him" Naruto said before Robin nodded, showing he was okay with the plan.

"You heard him. Titans, Go!" Robin said as Naruto, Starfire, Blackfire, and Supergirl shot off towards the beast, the others focused on getting the trees out of the way.

"Be careful not to get too close as it is made of fire! Attack it from afar!" Naruto yelled as he shot several Ki blasts at it, them not having too much effect but enough for him to get its attention.

"Got it!" Blackfire yelled as she and Starfire started launching a barrage of star bolts at it with Supergirl joining in with her heat vision.

Their attacks were keeping it from going forward though it seemingly had a tough body underneath the fire that coated its skin.

As they fought with Fire they were unaware of Thunder turning against Lightning after Beast Boy had affirmed what Naruto had told Thunder the first time they faced off on the bridge.

"We need to really lay into it guys if we are going to take it down, stay back as this might get dangerous!" Naruto warned them, flaring his Ki and boosting into his Super Saiyan state as he started to charge a Rasenha in between his hands.

He was certain this would tear through it as due to his Super Saiyan state his attacks were much stronger, causing the Rasenha in his hand to grow larger than normal.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that" the old man said from a bit away, due to them keeping Fire from moving too much, as he seemingly was easily able to defend against Batgirl and Robin.

They had to cover their eyes a bit as the man pressed a button on his staff, sending a beam of light into the sky and Naruto felt a dangerous pulse through the air that froze him up and allowed Fire to swat him out of the air.

"Naruto!" Supergirl yelled as she flew down to check on him only to see his eyes had gone completely white. "Oh no, h-how can this be?" Supergirl asked as she knew this look, causing her to look into the sky to see the moon was glowing bright, despite the sun rising on the horizon.

"G-Get away!" Naruto yelled, his Ki sending a shockwave out that sent Supergirl tumbling back a bit.

"Come in Titans, we have a dangerous situation" Supergirl said quickly, trying to warn them before Naruto fully transformed as she could see him slowly starting to grow. "That man's laser caused the moon to go full and it got to Naruto. No matter what happens do not attack the giant ape you are about to see until I say when, I repeat do not attack it" she warned as a loud roar was heard and the Titans close by watched as fur started to cover Naruto and his mouth turned into a snout.

They continued to watch as he grew in size, his clothes tearing apart before he grew to a size that was even bigger than Fire.

"What did you do?!" Batgirl yelled as she attacked the man, knocking his staff out of his hand and threw it into the laser he had fired to ensure he couldn't fire it again.

"What I came to do, Naruto will serve as a great tool to destroy the city" the man said as Batgirl grabbed her communicator.

"Titans new objective. Let Naruto fight Fire as it got his attention. Raven I want you and Beast Boy to be ready to cover the moon with clouds once Fire is fully destroyed while Livewire you are to help Supergirl take him down once they are covered. Do not sever his tail as, while it will end the transformation, it will weaken him greatly after it" Batgirl said as she turned her attention back towards the man with a glare, trying not to call out to Naruto in worry as she knew he'd be safe if they could make him expel the Blutz Wave energy through combat.

Naruto roared, beating his hands against his chest as he squared up against the Fire beast in front of him. His mind was hazy, like it was full of static, the only thing he could make out was to destroy with the Fire beast in front of him that caught his eye and attention.

"W-Whoa, t-that's Naruto?" Beast Boy said as he was a bit frightened by massive ape in front of them.

"This is what happens when he absorbs too much Blutz Waves. All Saiyans who have tails can transform into it and it's called his Great Ape form" Supergirl explained as she, Robin, and Batgirl had seen this form before.

"If it's the tail that makes him be able to transform then why not cut off his tail?" Cyborg asked as Supergirl shook her head.

"We can't, the logs his parent's left warned him not to lose his tail plus if he loses his tail he'll lose a portion of his overall power" Supergirl explained as Livewire appeared beside them.

"Sounds live you've dealt with this form before now" Livewire said before Supergirl frowned but nodded.

"Once or twice but it was when Naruto wanted to see if he could control it or when a villain forced him to transform like now. All those times Superman was there to help so I hope we are enough to handle him" she said, looking to Livewire who nodded to show she was ready when the time came.

Naruto roared again as he charged at Fire, swatting away its hand as he slammed his fist into its head, causing it to fall back onto the ground. Naruto didn't waste any time as he entwined his hands together, making a bigger fist before he slammed it down onto Fire's chest which caused it to crack and splinter.

Fire roared in pain, trying to thrash from underneath Naruto as it created a fire shockwave that shot him off it and it and skidding along the ground.

Naruto didn't stay down long as he stood back up and roared loudly, his mouth glowing gold before he closed it, letting light peeking out from behind his teeth until he opened it again and fired a beam of Ki that crashed into Fire.

As the beam fired he continued to roar, making the beam grow before it grew from only being big enough to cover Fire's chest to finally covering it entirely from head to toe.

Once the beam died down the others were in shock to see the aftermath.

Not only was Fire completely destroyed but the mountain behind the one they were on had also been destroyed partially with a large circular portion cut out from the top of it.

With his opponent finished off Naruto roared in anger and pounded his chest with his fists, looking around for whatever he could fight next before a fist collided with his snout and sent him flying back from the force of it.

"Raven, Beast Boy! Get started but don't draw his attention!" Supergirl yelled as she and Livewire jumped in to get his attention before it was focused on someone or something else.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for this but I have to" Supergirl said, clenching her fists as she hated to hurt him as she watched Naruto get shot with a powerful bolt of electricity to his stomach, making him roar in pain and fall down again.

The others watched as Raven used her magic to move the clouds while Beast Boy used various bird forms to help while Supergirl and Livewire kept Naruto pinned down, evading his attacks as best they could.

As Supergirl crashed into the ground, leaving a trench behind after he swatted her down, she frowned as Naruto was struck by two blasts of lightning and another larger blast of energy revealing Lightning and Thunder were choosing to help them.

"We wish to rectify our mistakes, let us help" Thunder said as he offered a hand to Supergirl who nodded and accepted it.

"Thanks, you can help by making Naruto burn through his energy. Tire him out and keep him from running off. If anything you can do a lot of help by making a lot of clouds to cover the moon" Supergirl said as the two brothers looked at each other.

"We can do both but it'll take a bit. It'll be our strongest attack but it's the least we can do" Lightning said before Supergirl nodded.

"Do it but do not kill him as he is our friend!" Starfire yelled out as the two brothers nodded.

"Don't worry, we intend to help and wouldn't dare endanger him. We will be back" Thunder said before he and Lighting shot up into the sky in a bolt of lightning that shot up from the ground.

"Guys keep your distance even more! We don't know what they are planning but it's bound to be intense!" Blackfire warned the others as everyone moved back a good distance while keeping on their attack, Supergirl changing to throwing trees at him as her heat vision might harm him too much.

As they kept his attention they were quick to notice the clouds darkening around them, covering the moon fully as thunder rumbled and lightning arced through the clouds. It all happened in a flash, barely any warning but for the most part they were all able to turn away in time as bolt after bolt of lightning shot down around Naruto.

The bolts struck him several times, bringing him to his knees before the last and biggest bolt struck him directly, knocking him out as he fell to his knees.

Supergirl flew straight towards him as she saw him start to shrink, his snout reverting to normal and his hair receding. "It's okay Naruto, I got you" Supergirl said as she looked to see the other Titans save for Robin and Batgirl rush to them.

"Here, he can borrow this" Raven said, offering her robe to cover Naruto up as he started to return fully back to normal.

"I expected better, is that the best you two can do?" the old man asked as he held Robin up against a tree by the collar of his shirt and held the tip of his staff against Batgirl, keeping her from moving from the threat of being burned by it.

"No but you wanna see my best?" Livewire asked as she shot the old man with an electrical blast, sending him skidding away and allowing Batgirl and Robin to be freed.

"How's Naruto!? Is he okay?" Batgirl asked as Livewire kept her eye on the old man with charged hands.

"Yeah Thunder and Lightning helped bring him down. He's passed out with Supergirl down there" Livewire said as they turned their attention back to the man to see that his face had cracked to reveal an orange metal mask underneath is.

"Slade" Robin growled out as while this was their first time meeting he knew the man by his mask as that was all he had been able to find out about the man that sent Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth after them.

Slade merely stared at them, smirking a bit before he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Robin narrowed his eyes, staying behind as Batgirl hurried off to the others, frowning as she saw Naruto passed out, covered only by Raven's robe as his head rested on Supergirl's lap. "It's okay friend Barbara, Naruto is all right" Starfire said as she sat beside Naruto, holding his hand in hers as Blackfire sat beside her.

"That man, he planned for this. He wanted to lure Naruto out and he used Thunder and Lightning for it" Robin said as he tossed the destroyed machine that had caused Naruto to transform on the ground near Cyborg.

"But why? How did he know that Naruto could do this?" Supergirl asked as it wasn't a well-known fact by any means.

"He must have gotten the information from someone somehow, he isn't the first to force Naruto to transform but, given only one other man has done it, it narrows the search. I'll report it to Superman and have him take care of it" Robin said with a frown as Naruto stirred a bit before opening his eyes.

"Oh good, none of you look hurt" Naruto said, his voice hoarse as Livewire chuckled.

"Yeah but you put up one hell of a fight there" Livewire said making him chuckle and cough a bit, sitting up slowly with the help of Starfire and Batgirl while he made sure to keep himself covered with Raven's robe.

"Yeah normally it takes Superman and then some to bring me down oh and, thanks for the robe Raven" he said, thankful he wasn't without cover.

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad you're okay" Raven said, her respect for Naruto having risen more due to him having to always be cautious to keep himself from transforming every full moon.

"I am glad you are okay" Thunder said as he and Lightning had come back down from the clouds. "And we are most sorry for our actions before" he added bowing his head before he patted his brother on the back who joined in and bowed.

"I…am also sorry" Lightning said as Naruto smiled at the two brothers and nodded at them.

"As long as you have admitted what you did was wrong I think we can forgive as you were unaware of it all" Naruto said as, once the robe was secured around his waist he let the others help him stand up.

As they headed back to the tower, Blackfire and Starfire helping him fly over, he could feel himself starting to tire again.

"Don't worry Naruto, we're almost there and we'll let you sleep it off" Supergirl said as she flew beside them, carrying Cyborg while Raven carried Robin and Batgirl across on a magic platform with Livewire on it as well as she had declared she wasn't going to go off until she was sure Naruto was okay.

"Thanks and I'm sorry again for everything. I was blindsided by Slade's beam making the moon full" he said, apologizing again only to get a kiss on the cheek from Starfire.

"Do not apologize Naruto. It was not on purpose and we are just happy you are safe" Starfire said as she nuzzled her cheek against his.

"I'm just glad you're safe and okay Naruto" Blackfire said, giving his hand a squeeze as he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Yeah man and I'll work extra hard to create something that can shield you from Blutz Waves even better than your glasses. Give me a bit and I assure you I'll be able to protect you from a full moon" Cyborg said with a smile as they landed at Titan Tower.

"Look, just focus on resting. I'm gonna stick around until you get better as I don't wanna bother you with doing the parole thing right away and to be here in case your kiddy league needs some help while you're out of commission" Livewire said though Naruto was able to translate what she really meant as her being worried for him and wanting to make sure he was okay before she left.

"Okay just don't cause any trouble" Naruto grunted, his legs sore as they touched the ground before they made their way to his room.

Even getting changed into a pair of pajama pants was hard for him with how sore his body was. 'I can't believe I allowed myself to be blindsided like that. I can't believe I transformed and almost hurt everyone' he thought, berating himself before a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his head.

"Don't beat yourself up about it so much" Barbara said softly as she sat on his bed beside him, Starfire and Blackfire standing in front of him all with consoling smiles on his face.

"Yes Naruto, we're just relieved you're safe" Blackfire said as she took his hands in hers and squeezed the softly before placing a kiss on them.

"I was most worried when you transformed but I am so happy you are safe" Starfire said before she hugged him softly.

"No one here blames you Naruto. Everyone is happy you are safe. For now just lay down and rest" Barbara said as she gently guided him to lay down before leaning down to give him a soft kiss on the cheek which Starfire and Blackfire copied as well.

As Naruto watched them leave, his eyelids unable to stay open any longer, he couldn't help but smile a bit at the friends and girlfriends he had around him. It heled reaffirm that he had made the right choice in joining the Titans.

 **-Chapter End-**

Sorry if the date seemed a bit sped through it was just if I went in depth with it all I would've gotten another sizeable prologue to the actual episode and I didn't really feel like doing that again.

Also sorry for taking so long and not updating in SO long, my older brother and nephew, who is 4, moved in with me and it is SO hectic here where its making the speed of my writing feel like how fast you'd go if you tried wadding through molasses.

Now the idea of Livewire being reformed and him being her parole officer is an idea I really like as Naruto believes people can change and has the way with turning villains into allies that is a reappearing trait from original Naruto so of course he'd still have it now.

I have one or two former villains in mind to be like Livewire and they will be revealed in a later chapter as they are two other villains I think would be open to not being villains if given the chance and the one bad aspect of their lives being removed.

I hope you all liked the Great Ape Naruto vs Fire Monster as I felt it would be nice to use and I'm glad I, with help from The Sith'ari, was able to make it work realistically in terms of getting Naruto to transform.

Next Teen Titans episode I plan to base next chapter on is Nevermore so that'll be really fun but be patient as like I said I'm still not over the slump brought upon by family members invading my house and whatnot. Not sure what story to work on next but I'll figure it out.

 **Pairings:**

Naruto x Supergirl, Batgirl, Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Kitten, Argent

Beast Boy x Terra

Cyborg x Bumblebee

Robin x Ravager

Ages:

Terra: 14

Raven and Beast Boy: 15

Starfire, Robin, and Kitten: 16

Argent and Naruto: 17

Cyborg, Blackfire, Batgirl and Supergirl: 18

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_Challenge by The Sith'ari_

 **Jump City's Saiyan**

 **Chapter 4**

It had been about a week or so since the Thunder and Lightning incident and things had gotten somewhat back to normal in terms of no Slade.

Livewire had also left a few days after he recovered but not before teasing him absolutely mercilessly for his three girlfriends after Starfire had innocently told her about them. All in all while the prospect of her dropping by more did worry him it also showed she somewhat cared for him.

Right now though he was more annoyed as he, Batgirl, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were busy fighting a new villain called Doctor Light as he tried to rob an armored truck. The villain part wasn't the annoying aspect of it all but the fact the man felt the need to spout sayings referring to his power suit or light in general.

"Split up, try and draw his attention so maybe someone else can take him down" Batgirl said as Naruto and the other Titans nodded and split up, avoiding a blast of light from Doctor Light.

"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Doctor Light!" Doctor Light yelled as he fired another blast at them but the blast allowed a dust cover, allowing Batgirl to dash at him and throw several baterangs at him from on top of the armored car that was on its side.

"Fast," Doctor Light said as he was barely able to blast them out of the sky before they hit him "but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!" he yelled, opening his chest blast to fire a bigger beam at Batgirl, sending her flying up towards the rooftop behind her.

"Batgirl!" Naruto yelled as he quickly caught her, watching as Beast Boy was taken down with several flashbangs.

Setting Batgirl down gently, due to her still being disoriented, he quickly flew towards Doctor Light. "Hey Bulb head! Flash this!" Naruto yelled firing a Ki blast at him from behind, sending Doctor Light skidding before the man threw out a device that landed under him.

The device activated quickly, trapping him in a bubble of light while Doctor Light seemingly fused Cyborg together with the van while he was trying to escape.

"If nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold" Doctor Light said as he walked towards the rest of the van.

"I mind" Raven growled out with a glare. "Azarath Metrion Zin-Ah!" Raven tried to chant before she was hit with a blast and sent skidding back.

"Bit of advice: find shorter magic words" Doctor Light said as he charged up his hands again, Raven turning around with a glare while her eyes glowed as they always did when she used her magic.

Doctor Light was unfazed as Raven threw a nearby motorcycle at him as he blasted it and blasted her again, sending her flying back.

Naruto grit his teeth as he tried to get out but the device was shielded so he couldn't blast it as his normal ones had no affect and anything bigger had the danger of filling up his prison and hurting him. He didn't know why but he felt something terrible was about to happen and he had to stop it.

"Don't come any closer" Raven whispered out as she looked away from Light.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the light?" he taunted before Raven quickly turned around and growled at Doctor Light, he eyes replaced with four red glowing eyes as her cloak grew and tendrils of shadows shot out from under it.

Doctor Light quickly decided to do the smart thing and run as the tendrils shot after him before they grabbed him and started to pull him towards Raven.

"S-Stop! Y-You win! I surrender!" Doctor Light yelled as he started getting dragged under Raven's cloak.

"What's the matter!? Afraid of the dark!?" Raven growled out, her voice sounding darker as Doctor Light was fully pulled under.

Naruto, deciding it was enough, burst into Super Saiyan and was thankful that the shockwave from it was enough to free him before he flew towards Raven. "Raven! Stop!" he yelled out, wrapping his arms around her as his voice and touch were enough to snap her out of it.

As she reverted to normal her eyes widened and her cloak receded, showing Doctor Light in the fetal position as his suit had turned from black to dull grey and was partially destroyed and what he thought to be chewed on given certain parts were crumpled a bit.

He quickly let go of Raven, setting her down as she seemed to work on collecting herself. The others worked on consoling the utterly frightened Doctor Light as he muttered to himself and rocked a bit.

"Dude, Raven. What did you do!?" Beast Boy asked with a frown as Raven turned and growled at him, her eyes turning red again, making beast Boy scream before Raven stomped off into a nearby alley.

"What's her deal?" Beast Boy asked as Naruto just shook his head with a sigh.

"Beast Boy, you should've just not said anything until she was more collected or just not said anything at all" Naruto said with a frown as he walked after Raven.

"Raven…we'll see you at the tower right?" he asked, more worried about her running off than anything.

"Y-Yes…I just need to be alone" she said as he nodded, completely understanding as after something like this she needed to collect herself.

"Do what you have to do and see you in the morning?" he said, a bit unsure as she looked away for a second until she turned back and nodded ever so slightly at him before continuing into the alley.

"Will she be okay?" Batgirl asked as she had already called the cops and paramedics for Doctor Light.

"We'll see, right now I think she just needs her space" he said as he knew he'd have to tell Robin about it and explain things. He knew Raven had some issues of her own and while he wasn't going to push her for any kind of answers he hoped she was handling them well.

 **-Next Morning-**

Naruto groaned as he walked into the living room, still exhausted from the late night fight with Doctor Light. He didn't get to see or check on Raven when they eventually got back to the tower as Raven's door was coated in her magic, a telltale sign of her not wanting to be bothered in the slightest.

"So what's for breakfast?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to Barbara before Blackfire quickly swooped in for the spot next to him, Kara sitting next to her, as Starfire was on the other side of Barbara.

"Don't worry, I got you all" Beast Boy said with a smile as he dished up the food.

Cyborg was quick to scarf down his food before he coughed it up with a disgusted look on his face. "That's not eggs, that's that tofu stuff!" he yelled as he tried to wash it down with milk only to spit that out as well. "That's not even real milk!" he yelled again as Naruto groaned.

"Beast Boy, we support your vegetarian lifestyle but seriously not everyone likes tofu and soy" Naruto said as he hovered out of his seat to get some cereal as he too didn't really enjoy tofu.

As he walked in the kitchen he heard the door slide open to see Raven walking in and towards the kettle of tea that was steaming on the counter.

"Hey Raven, want breakfast?" Robin asked as Starfire was testing out the taste of the tofu eggs.

"It's good~! Wakey-wakey tofu eggs and bacey~" Beast Boy sang out as Naruto handed Raven the kettle of tea which she nodded in thanks at him for.

"Herbal tea" she said, as Naruto knew she didn't like tofu at all and after last night tea was probably for the best.

"Come on, one little taste. You could use a little food after the way you cooked Doctor Light" Beast Boy said making Raven tremble in rage before she turned around with red eyes.

"No!" she yelled as her magic made the tofu eggs on the pan explode into the air before she walked out of the living room, most likely back to her room as Naruto could only look at Beast Boy with an exhausted look.

"Beast Boy, what the hell was that? Did you seriously just say that?" Naruto groaned out, not believing the green skinned boy actually said that after the way she reacted to him last night.

"Maybe you should go apologize" Robin suggested as he walked over to Beast Boy with a bit of a frown.

"Me!? I'm not the one who turned breakfast into a battlefield!" Beast Boy defended with a frown as Cyborg walked by with the extra plates.

"Yeah but with the weirdness that went down last night you should know better not to go messing with her" Cyborg said while Blackfire nodded along as she floated over to Naruto.

"You have the worst habit of poking at stuff that shouldn't be poked at Beast Boy" Kara pointed out, making a tick mark grow more on his forehead from it all before she followed Naruto's example and got some cereal.

"I was trying to be nice! No matter how hard I try she still treats me like tofu eggs!" he said as Naruto rolled his eyes as he sat on the counter and enjoyed his cereal.

"Maybe because you keep trying to push your way to try and get her to open up. Not everyone is so open about things. Hell I kept my Great Ape form secret because I was afraid how you'd all react and if you'd see me as a danger" Naruto pointed out with a frown as everyone had their secrets and the right to keep them secret.

"Whatever…do you know she hasn't once laughed at any of my jokes?" he asked as Cyborg chuckled.

"At least she listens to you, I just kind of tune you out" he said making Naruto chuckle a bit.

"Raven is…complicated. There is much about her we are not meant to understand" Starfire pointed out as Blackfire nodded along at her sister's point.

"How are we supposed to deal with her? How can we even trust her? I mean-she's our friend" Naruto said, interrupting Beast Boy as he was a bit tired of this talk about Raven and how Beast Boy felt almost entitled to her secrets.

"Yeah, what more do we need to know?" Robin said as Barbara nodded.

"People in our profession are all about secrets Beast Boy. We tell people the most we want and whatever we hide isn't because we don't trust those around us but because of personal reasons. Hell people in general always keep secrets and they have a right to just as Raven does. I mean are you willing to come clean about everything about you since you want Raven to?" Barbara asked as the grimace on Beast Boy's face answered her question.

Naruto continued enjoying his cereal as Beast Boy walked off. "Seriously he needs to understand the concept of privacy" Naruto grumbled as Blackfire nodded as she hung off him and floated beside him.

"I know, I'm trying to help with it" Robin said as Beast Boy had to understand to let people open up as they grew to trust them on their own.

"Well I'm going to make sure he doesn't do anything more stupid. We don't need him angering Raven even more" Naruto said, giving Starfire and Blackfire a kiss on their cheek, hopping over to the sink to do the same to Barbara before Cyborg stopped him from heading off.

"I'll come with you as I want to make sure he apologizes at least" Cyborg said as Naruto nodded and waited for Cyborg to finish up before they headed off to Raven's room to see Beast Boy standing in front of it.

They watched as he lightly knocked on her door, not hard enough to even make a sound before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, no one's home" Beast Boy said, trying to walk away only to run into Cyborg and rub his forehead from it.

"Might want to knock a little louder" Cyborg said, directing Beast Boy back to the door before he knocked, making three loud knocks before the three of them watched the door fall down.

"Now we both have to apologize" Beast Boy said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Uh, Raven. Sorry about your door. Raven?" Cyborg said, trying to see if she was inside before Beast Boy smiled a bit.

"Dude, she's not here. Come on" Beast Boy said as he walked in her room.

"What do you think you're doing Beast Boy?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes as if he was seriously about to go through her room he was going to have to teach him privacy by throwing him out of her room.

"What? This is our big chance to get to know more about her" Beast Boy said before he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Naruto angrily glaring at him but before he could throw him he quickly changed to a mouse and jumped further into her room.

"Come on Naruto, let me look! I need to know more about her like…this beauty mirror! Who knew Raven spent time sprucing?" Beast Boy asked himself as he looked into it. "Ah! Is that a zit?" Beast Boy said with a gasp as Naruto walked towards him with a glare only to widen his eyes as a claw made out of dark energy shot out of the mirror and grabbed Beast Boy.

"God dammit Beast Boy! I swear I am going to kick your ass for this!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed onto him, Cyborg then in turn grabbing onto him before all three of them were sucked into the mirror.

 **-Nevermore-**

Naruto grit his teeth as he spun around and went down a spinning vortex tunnel of dark energy before he, Beast Boy, and Cyborg landed on solid earth once they were spat out of it. As he pushed himself up he couldn't help but widen his eyes a bit as he found himself on a floating piece of earth in what looked like space with dark red stars around them with other floating islands around them.

"Oh man" Cyborg said from the view and from the fact the portal that dropped them in here had disappeared.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone in her room" Beast Boy said in a tone like he was scolding them before Naruto had enough and blasted him with a ball of Ki, sending him falling onto his back.

"Just shut up Beast Boy. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you messing with her stuff!" Naruto yelled, having enough of Beast Boy's attitude for this morning before he turned to Cyborg who was busy tapping away on his arm.

"Please tell me you know where we are" he said in a hopeful tone as Cyborg shook his head.

"You're asking the wrong robot as my scanners say we are still in Titan's Tower" Cyborg said with a frown as Beast Boy sat back up.

"Right….so how do we get back?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg pointed ahead of them.

"Guess we start walking" Cyborg suggested as Beast Boy looked like he was about to argue until he noticed a pathway forming on the rock they were stranded on, allowing them to walk forward down it.

"If sending us to weirds-ville is Raven's idea of a joke then I am so not laughing" Beast Boy said before Naruto and Cyborg both groaned.

"She didn't send us here! You're the one who went snooping in her room despite Naruto telling you not to and popping zits in her magic mirror" Cyborg pointed out as Beast Boy frowned.

"Who booby-traps a mirror!?" Beast Boy asked as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Raven is all about magic! Do you expect things not to have some kind of trap on them that activates when others beside her picks them up?" Naruto asked with a sigh as Beast Boy faltered a bit. "Hell this mirror is obviously a portal to somewhere so either this is somewhere important to her, or somewhere she goes to so she can train" he added as he expected the latter as despite her look and vibe he didn't feel like this fit the idea of Raven's home.

"Turn back~" a soft voice spoke out, several others joining in with it as the three of them stopped only to see the voices were coming from baby red eyed crows.

"Sweet! Bet you they can tell us how to get home" Beast Boy said as he walked towards the perch they sat on.

"How do you know they aren't a threat?" Cyborg asked, trying to act as Beast Boy's common sense as Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Hello? Remember me? Beast Boy. If they were a dangerous I'd know" he said as Naruto buried his face in his palm.

"Hey little guys, my buddies and I were just…" he started to say before he noticed they were gone only to jump back as he found them right in front of him, continuing to say 'turn back' over and over again.

Naruto groaned as the crows suddenly turned vicious, gaining fangs on their beaks and an extra set of red eyes before he pulled Beast Boy back. "Word of advice: you turn into animals, you can't talk to them or sense their intentions" he said with a glare as he threw him back towards Cyborg.

"Look little guys we aren't here on purpose, we just want to get back home" Naruto said, trying to reason with them before having to blast them with Ki blasts as some flew at him with the rest going after Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"God dammit!" Naruto yelled as he flew backwards, continuing to fire blasts of Ki before he watched Cyborg, while riding Beast Boy as a llama, destroy the ground they stood on and almost fall down. He barely made it in time to catch them, planting his feet as best as he could to not be pulled down with them due to their weight before a female's chuckle made him stop.

"What's up?" the voice asked as Naruto watched Cyborg look over from where he was before he fell over and onto the other side of the platform while Naruto felt blood rush to his head. "You coming too?" the voice asked as a pink cloaked Raven looked over the edge at him.

"R-Raven?" Naruto asked as he flew onto the other side, a bit surprised to see her in pink, smiling, and laughing at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Wha-How-Who-….Why are you wearing pink?" Beast Boy stammered before finally asking her a question as Raven looked at Beast Boy like the answer was obvious.

"Because it's my favorite color, duh" she said before she walked up to Naruto with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you" she added as she hugged his arm, making him blush a bit as he felt her bust press against his arm.

"Look, I'd love to talk fashion but I don't suppose you know of a way out?" Cyborg asked as Raven nodded.

"Yeah, through the forbidden door. It is the only way out but you really don't want to go there, not right now" she said with a bit of a frown before looking up to Naruto. "How about you stay here for a bit and we can talk~" she purred out, making Naruto raise an eyebrow at before Beast Boy walked up to her.

"Yes we do want to go there, like right now" he said as Raven frowned but shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you" she said as she started to pull Naruto along towards the stone archway ahead of them.

As they passed through they found themselves somewhere entirely different as it was full of vibrant colors, an orange sky, and trees with pink leaves.

"Whoa, okay this place is definitely odd" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Yeah it looks like the place air-fresheners are born" Beast Boy said, making Raven laugh with a smile.

"Nice one!" she said making Beast Boy widen his eyes and stop in his tracks.

"Wait, you're laughing? At one of my jokes?" he asked as Raven nodded.

"Yeah I always thought you were funny but hey! Looks aren't everything" she joked with a laugh as she rushed ahead, pulling Naruto along with her while Cyborg and Beast Boy stayed back a bit.

"Look I can't stay here too long as I have to go ahead but, I just want you to know this" she said, stopping as she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss which entirely surprised him and made him freeze up.

Plus the fact she was using her tongue didn't help.

"I want you to know I really like you Naruto. You are always there for me and understand me more than you think. I don't mind this harem thing as long as I can be with you" she said as she pulled away with a smile. "I'll see you later when you all catch up with me" she said, giving him one last kiss on the cheek before she rushed ahead just as the other two showed up.

"Yo, where is Raven?" Cyborg asked only to see Naruto frozen in place, making him wave his hand in front him which finally snapped him out of it.

"W-Wha?" Naruto asked as Beast Boy frowned.

"We asked where Raven went, she's out guide" Beast Boy said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders, still a bit out of it.

"She had to go on ahead, I'm sure we'll find her if we keep going to the next archway" Naruto said, Raven's confession still replaying in his head as it had honestly floored him.

"So she ditched us!" Beast Boy asked with a glare before Naruto and Cyborg sighed at him.

"She didn't ditch us, she had to go on ahead" Cyborg said as he noticed something up with Naruto but chose not to say anything as he figured he was surprised by Raven hugging onto his arm like that.

Beast Boy continued to grumble before they passed the next archway, the scenery changing again back to how it looked when they first arrived.

"Wait, so are we back to where we started?" Cyborg asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No, just a portion of it that is in the same area rather than the last" Naruto said before another Raven popped up, shocking them, as Naruto noticed that this one was wearing a grey robe.

"Where were you!? Shopping for robes!?" Beast Boy yelled, making Raven cower and even start to cry before Naruto slapped him upside the head and walked to her side only for Raven to fly at him and cling to his chest, burying her face in his chest.

He could only frown as he pet her head, consoling her as Cyborg decided to move past Beast Boy's blunder.

"Hey, that's the forbidden door right Raven?" he asked as he could see a large door in the distance past another archway as she nodded, looking at him from the side as her face was still half buried in Naruto's chest.

"Then come on ya'll! We're almost-whoa!" Cyborg said before he was surprised by a wall rising up right in front of him, blocking their path and multiple others rose up alongside them all.

Beast Boy frowned as he quickly turned into a bird, trying to fly above only to get zapped, causing him to fall back down and Cyborg's attempts to blast through the walls didn't work either.

"I-It's a maze…you can't get out…you have to go through" Raven said nervously as she still clung to his chest before he gently pet her head.

"Do you know the way through?" he asked, Raven pausing a bit before she nodded.

"Yeah but by the end you won't like me anymore…he already doesn't like me" she said while looking towards Beast Boy at the end making Naruto frown as he made her look but at him again gently.

"That's not true Raven, I promise nothing at the end could make me not like you" he said, making her smile ever so slightly before she pulled away and gently grabbed his hand to guide him and the others through the maze.

The maze, as Raven guided them, was very confusing and Naruto was sure if they didn't have Raven they wouldn't have possibly been able to make it through. He though was a bit confused about her as she was timid where the last was bubbly, not to mention the change of robe and whatnot.

As they reached a dead end, after what felt like possibly an hour, they were surprised as Raven touched the wall and it opened up, revealing two single armed four eyed hooded statues.

"I-It's the end b-but be careful" she tried to warn them as Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed ahead only for the statues to move and combine together, making a two armed statue that in turn gained an extra set of arms and two swords in the lower set.

"I-I told you that you wouldn't like me when you got here" Raven said, looking back at Naruto who merely smiled at her and shook his head.

"This doesn't make me like you any less Raven, I promise" he said before she let go of his hand and smiled softly before running off.

"Well you two, I don't know about you but I'm ready" Naruto said as he flared his Ki and cracked his neck before flying at the statue. "Let's see how it likes this! **Shotgun Blast**!" Naruto yelled as he blasted it in the face and sent it staggering back a bit from the force of the blast.

He didn't let up as he continued to blast it with Ki blasts, noticing how Cyborg's sonic cannon had little effect on it before it quickly caught Beast Boy in its hand.

"Yo eight eyes!" a voice yelled out before Raven, clad in a green cloak leapt out of nowhere, kicking it in its face before landing next to Naruto.

"Sup there handsome, wanna fight a monster with me?" Raven asked, winking at him as it finally clicked where he was and decided after he finished this thing off he was going to kick Beast Boy's ass.

"Sure thing, you go close and I'll cover you from afar" Naruto said as Raven nodded with a smirk as she rushed forward, weaving through the statue's sword slices.

The swords didn't last long before they were destroyed by two Ki Cannons and Raven ran her fingers down the statue from head to two, causing it to seemingly be cut in half.

"Woo-Ha! High fives! Come on!" Raven cheered, throwing back her hood before she walked over to Naruto and pulled him in by the collar of his shirt for another kiss, using her tongue much more vigorously before she smiled up at him as they parted. "Damn, never knew a kiss after a win felt so good~" she purred out before she stepped back as Cyborg and Beast Boy caught back up with them.

"W-Whoa! What is going on! First you nuke breakfast, then finally laugh at my jokes, then you're all weepy and clingy to Naruto, and now you're a marine?! Make up your mind! Who are you!?" Beast Boy yelled as the grey and pink robed Ravens appeared alongside the green robed one all with their hoods down.

"I'm Raven" they all said in unison as it confirmed Naruto's suspicions.

"Happy, Timid, and Brave right?" Naruto asked them as they nodded. "Great, we aren't just anywhere Beast Boy, that mirror you touched took us into Raven's mind!" Naruto yelled, making Beast Boy flinch a bit.

"And I want you out" Raven said as she landed in front of the others, only this one was the real her by the color of her cloak as she stared at all of them and the others faded away. "That mirror is for meditation for a portal into my mind! Not a toy!" she yelled at Beast Boy, making him cower even more.

"My bad" he whispered as Naruto buried his face in his hand before stepping up to Raven.

"Just so you know I tried to stop him but he leapt further in when I tried to stop him then he got dragged in here. I am so sorry for this accidental invasion of privacy and I want you to know it was in no way intentional" Naruto said as he felt terrible being in here without her permission as with someone as closely guarded as Raven was this was probably a dangerous level of betrayal.

"…I know since I know you'd never do this intentionally" Raven said softly as she looked up at him. "But you all need to go now" she added as the birds behind them shot up and started to caw.

"Hold up, what's going on?" Cyborg asked as it felt like something was about to happen.

"Last night something…got loose. Something bad" she said as Beast Boy walked up to her.

"Oh no you don't! I've had it with this mystery girl routine! I want to know exactly what we are talking about here!" Beast Boy yelled before Naruto had enough and chopped his neck, knocking him out and tossing him to Cyborg just as a roar sounded out behind them.

Naruto watched as the birds melded together before forming a massive red four eyed being with white hair. "Hatred shall rule!" it roared as Raven frowned.

"I have issues with my father" she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear as he felt like that was an understatement if that was supposed to be the personification of her father in her mind.

"Cyborg! Get Beast Boy out of here!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Raven out of the way of an eye blast from the massive being.

"Got it!" Cyborg yelled as he started to run towards the exit before the giant noticed him and tried to fire again.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she and Naruto flew to intercept the blast and she created a dome shield around them which shuddered under the force of the prolonged blast.

"Get out of my mind now!" Raven groaned out as she focused on shielding them.

"And leave you alone with that!? Not gonna happen" Cyborg said before Naruto frowned and held his hand against Cyborg's chest, blasting him strong enough to shoot him into the exit but not actually hurt them.

"Look I'm not going to leave you here, I shoved them out and I think you know why" he said as Raven frowned.

"My happiness told you I know but-but nothing" he interrupted her softly as she looked over at him to see him frowning at her.

"Look Raven I know you keep your emotions close and I'm not going to push to know if what happiness told me was your real feelings but I'm not going to just stand by and watch you struggle. You've confided in me a bit when you come to me asking to meditate and you seemingly like me according to your hidden emotions so…please let me help" he said as he transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

"If I lose you'll be trapped here forever" she groaned out as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm willing to risk that to help you Raven" he said as a powerful blast from Hatred destroyed the barrier. "Now let's take this thing down" Naruto said as he formed a Rasenha in his hands and fired it, the power behind it allowing it to send it flying back a bit before they flew after it.

"So have you ever defeated your Hatred before?" he asked as Raven fired blasts at it and he did the same.

"No…that's why I meditate, to seal it away but Doctor Light's annoying attitude gave it a window to break out from" she said as they quickly evaded several blasts from Hatred.

"And now it wants control of you?" he asked before he summoned a Rasenha in his hands, quickly using it to counter a blast from Hatred.

"Yeah, it's been trying all my life" she said as she used her magic, quickly throwing a boulder at it which broke its concentration to allow Naruto's blast to break through and collide with Hatred's chest and send him tumbling back.

"We need to find some way to take it down, like a weakness of it or maybe a way to seal it away again" he said as they moved down, using the dust cloud as cover to regroup a bit.

But they didn't get too far before Hatred fired a blast from within the dust cloud. The blast ended up hitting her directly and zapping her as Hatred prolonged it until it stopped after Naruto's blast interrupted it.

He acted fast, chasing after her and catching her before flying off to hide somewhere. "Raven come on, one little blast can't end you" he said softly as she groaned and opened her eyes.

"See this is why I wanted you to leave…I don't want to lose you if I lose here" she said as he helped her sit up.

"You won't lose me, what about those other versions of you? They can help possibly can't they?" he asked as she frowned and shook her head.

"None of them possess the power needed to finish him off. If we can't finish it off then it'll win" she said as she frowned and looked down at the ground and clenched her hands, upset she would lose here and bring him down with her.

"If not alone then what about together" he said as he gently took her hands in his, smiling softly at her as he looked in her eyes. "They are you so you have their strength. You keep your emotions locked up but what about opening up to them and letting them flow to fight your hatred?" he asked as he knew she had it in her as every other part of her had the potential to be stronger than her hatred if she let it be.

"I-I guess I can try but I have no idea how long this might take. I don't feel right leaving you alone to fight it" she said before he smiled at her and squeezed her hands again.

"Don't worry about me Raven, I promise I can hold my ground until you finish preparing" he said as she nodded before he stood up and watched as she opened a portal under her, taking her somewhere else to prepare.

"Okay then Hatred, let's see how you handle the power I gained from the thrashing I got during my Great Ape fight" Naruto said as he flared his aura even more before his muscles started to grow in size rather a lot, making him much more bulky as he was thankful his clothes were moderately stretchy enough to handle the bulk up. His hair had also started to spike outwards even more with his aura more flailing outwards with the occasional bolt of electricity bursting from him.

'If I'm going to fight something this big then Third Grade will be better for raw power. I'll be more durable so my lack of speed won't be too dangerous' he thought as after he had recovered from his injuries after his Great Ape usage his Zenkai had resulted in the increase of his power quite sizably.

He had found two additional side transformations of his Super Saiyan state which were Second Grade and Third Grade. Second Grade boosted power and speed while Third Grade greatly boosted his power at the sacrifice of his speed but right now speed wasn't needed.

"Hey Hatred! Eat this!" he said, charging his Ki in his hands before Hatred turned around to face him. " **Blast Barrage**!" Naruto yelled as he launched his attack, the countless blasts colliding with Hatred as the tall monster roared in pain and fell down onto one knee as the blasts continued.

Naruto roared, focusing on keeping his attack going before he couldn't pour any more blasts out. But he continued on with attacking, summoning a Rasenha before he fired it directly at Hatred's face, sending the tall being falling back with a powerful shake of the earth.

'D-Damn, I'm really not use to using this form all that much. It's more exhausting than normal Super Saiyan' he thought as honestly he had never used it in combat yet. He frowned as he saw Hatred shoot back up to his feet with a roar.

"Hatred shall rule! You cannot stop me!" it yelled as it slammed its fist down on him only for him to find it had been stopped by another hand.

" **Don't touch him** " a giant white cloaked Raven said, her voice booming before she blasted hatred back with a blast of magic.

"Glad I was able to last long enough to help" Naruto said, reverting back to normal as Raven nodded at him. "Give it hell for us" he added, making her smirk as she walked towards Hatred.

" **You are going back where you belong**!" Raven yelled as she shot out magic from her hands that wrapped around and bound Hatred's torso and hands.

"Never!" Hatred yelled as it struggled and broke free from its bindings and Raven narrowed her eyes before energy started to burst from her eyes and she summoned a massive blast to fire at him.

Hatred reacted quickly, summoning his own blast to match hers, resulting in the blasts colliding and fighting for dominance. "Come on Raven! You can do it! I know you can!" Naruto cheered her on, watching as she gave one last push, sending all of her remaining energy into it and sending hers and Hatred's blasts back at it.

Naruto watched as a red cloaked Raven was left behind after the beam tore through Hatred before it disappeared into red energy that flowed back into Raven, resulting in her returning to her normal self.

He quickly flew at her to catch her as she fell, exhausted from the display of power, as he held her in his arms. "You did amazing Raven, I knew you could beat it" he said as he floated down and gently set her down.

"Thanks for your help, I couldn't have done it without you" she said as she held her hand up to his cheek before blushing and scooting away.

"What's wrong Raven?" he asked she looked like she was afraid.

"I'm sorry it's just...I can't do this, not with how I am right now" Raven said, clenching her fists as she couldn't meet his eyes. "The way I am makes it where I can't express emotions or let mine slip out without the risk of hurting you or losing control. Being around you so much is already difficult because of how you make my emotions stir up due to how I've been trying to keep my feelings for you hidden. You make me worried when you are in danger, you make me happy when we meditate together, and you are even able to console me in your own way when I am secretly upset. Making me feel all that is dangerous given how I am…I do like how you show me utter respect in terms of respecting my privacy though" she said as some tears slowly trailed down her cheeks as right now after having fused with her emotions she was allowed a grace period of no consequences of showing more emotion.

"I do love you Naruto and it scares me. I want to be with you as you make me feel safe and calm but I don't want to bring ruin to you…I'm sorry but I can't bring myself to be with you" she choked out as Naruto gently took her hands, uncurling her fists as he held them softly in his.

"Raven don't ever feel like you need to apologize. I know your feelings and if you don't feel comfortable then I'm not going to force you into anything" he said with a comforting smile that brought slight tears to her eyes.

"But hey, if there is ever a time where you feel safe to be with me know that I will accept you as I care for you just as I do the others" he said making her eyes widen a bit. "Just promise we can still be friends and hang out like we always have" he added as she nodded but frowned a bit.

"But why do you like me? I'm not strong like them" she said as she remembered how Saiyans are attracted to strong women.

"But you are Raven. Not all strength has to be physical, you are strong in the sense you are always composed and can control yourself. Plus it's not just strength I'm attracted to but also looks and personality" he said with a smile, making Raven blush a bit and put back up her hood to hide it only to let him hold her hands some more.

"Thank you Naruto…it really means a lot" she said before she leaned forward and kissed him as if her emotions had then she needed to as well.

Naruto gently cupped her cheek as he kissed her back. The kiss was sweet and a bit sad but he savored in it before she pulled away.

"W-We should get going" Raven said as she stood up and looked towards the exit.

"Your right, I've invaded your privacy too long" he said, smiling as she gently took his hand in hers as if to enjoy what little bits she could for now.

 **-Real World-**

As they returned to her room she was thankful to see neither Beast Boy nor Cyborg were inside. "Again I'm sorry for invading your privacy and having to enter your room to try and stop Beast Boy" he said as she shook her head.

"It's fine Naruto but before we leave I want to show you something" she said as she walked over to her bed and pointed at her headboard, showing a black raven stuffed animal sitting beside some candles.

"Aw, you kept it and put it there?" he said, smiling as he was happy she actually liked it.

"Of course, as even a girl like me enjoys a present from the boy she likes" Raven said before she coughed into her fist and gently took her hand from his although the look on her face showed she didn't necessarily want to.

"Well I'm still glad you like it and as much as being in your room is nice I think we should leave to not let the others worry" Naruto said as Raven nodded before they headed towards the door to see Starfire and the others waiting outside for them.

"Oh that is where you have been" Blackfire said as she let go of her sister who had been seemingly trying to knock on Raven's door. "Does this mean little Raven here might join the group?" Blackfire teased as Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled as Blackfire hugged his arm.

"Don't be like that, I just grew worried and checked on Raven. She invited me in to talk a bit, time just went by faster than I thought it did" he said, smiling at Raven who nodded with a soft smile of her own.

"Yeah and I want to say you won't have to worry about me losing control like that anymore" Raven said as Robin nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry, none of us were worried. We knew you had it under control" he said as Starfire happily clapped her hands.

"Oh joyous! To celebrate how about we try the breakfast again and prepare another feast!" Starfire said excitedly as Naruto looked to Raven who nodded to show she was okay with it.

"Well a bit late for breakfast bur we can try brunch" he said as Starfire excitedly put her hands on Raven's shoulders and led her back to the living room with the others following them until it was just him, Cyborg, and Beast Boy left.

"Sorry about blasting you out but-don't be" Cyborg interrupted as Naruto looked at him.

"We were all intruders in her mind, Beast Boy most of all, and you didn't want us to forcefully find stuff out about her. I also knew you'd be able to help her more than we would have been able to" Cyborg said as he kept Beast Boy beside him.

"I also know Raven trusts you and is okay around you so she most likely was okay with you being there. I also talked to Beast Boy here to explain why he was knocked out" he added before Beast Boy nodded.

"Look I'm sorry I tried to force my way to learn about her. It's just she's so moody and secretive" Beast Boy said with a groan.

"And you have to respect she has reasons for being like that Beast Boy. Look I'm not mad or anything I just don't like people forcing their way into other's privacy. Also you shouldn't be apologizing to me but Raven instead and do it when she's alone as to not draw attention" Naruto said as he walked off to join the others.

As he rejoined the others he couldn't help but smile as he saw Raven next to Blackfire and Barbara while Kara was working on breakfast. A small smile from Raven was all he needed to see to know that all was okay with her and if that ever changed she knew she could come to him.

 **-Chapter End-**

Surprise to see chapter 4 so soon after chapter 3? So am I but honestly I was just on a real powerful roll that I didn't want to interrupt lol

I know I am somewhat bashing Beast Boy this chapter but he needed it. In Nevermore Beast Boy acted like he was entitled to Raven's secrets and how it was bad of her not to tell them to him. It really just personally got to me as it just seems really messed up

I won't be like it all the time but some things I have to kind of smack characters for, you know?

Also I really loved this chapter, hence by the fact I was able to write this so fast after the last one as I've been dying for the Raven confession. And although she isn't in the pairing yet, due to her being afraid about her dad, she does love him which should be evident by the two emotion clone kisses and the real Raven kissing him

I feel giving Naruto Super Saiyan Third Grade works but it drains him even faster than normal Super Saiyan and will do so until he masters Super Saiyan 1.

All In all I'm super happy with how this chapter came out and how easy it was to write as it means I'm getting back into the flow of things. Next chapter will be based on 'Switched' which is another episode I am really excited to do

 **Pairings:**

Naruto x Supergirl, Batgirl, Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Kitten, Argent

Beast Boy x Terra

Cyborg x Bumblebee

Robin x Ravager

Ages:

Terra: 14

Raven and Beast Boy: 15

Starfire, Robin, and Kitten: 16

Argent and Naruto: 17

Cyborg, Blackfire, Batgirl and Supergirl: 18

Hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

_Challenge by The Sith'ari_

 **Jump City's Saiyan**

 **Chapter 5**

As Naruto meditated beside Raven he was glad that things hadn't really changed between the two of them since the incident involving him journeying into Raven's mind. Plus since then Beast Boy had started to respect Raven's privacy as well which all was for the better.

It wasn't hard to continue treating her the same as he always did, not letting her confession change things as he respected her fears and worries but made sure she knew he'd still be her friend and be here for her.

He opened his eye a peek as he saw Blackfire and Starfire happily talking on the couch behind them and giggling, Barbara reading through a textbook at the table as she occasionally groaned and wrote stuff down, and Kara playing a handheld video game, her tongue sticking out a bit as she focused on it.

"Has anyone seen Robin and the others?" Starfire asked as she quickly noticed none of them were here with them.

"I don't know, think they mentioned going to check the mail to see if we got anything" Barbara said as she looked up from her textbook, slipping a paper into it as a bookmark before she closed it.

"Actually they are about to come in" Kara said, using her X-ray vision to see them heading this way before Naruto gently tapped Raven, getting her to come out of her trance just as Cyborg burst in.

"Mail call!" Cyborg yelled as he entered the room, Raven groaning but sending Naruto a thankful look for snapping her out of it as she would have been very startled and upset if she had been in her trance by Cyborg's entry.

"Yo check it out! This was sitting by the front door" Beast Boy said as Cyborg set down a rather large crate on the table next to Barbara while everyone gathered around. "It's fan mail! Probably from one of my many admirers" Beast Boy said with a smirking as Raven rolled her eyes at him and Barbara looked over the box.

"Actually it doesn't say who it's from and it has no postage. Meaning someone dropped it off at our door" Barbara said, frowning a bit as she motioned for Kara to come over as she got the idea and looked it over with her X-ray vision.

"The box is safe but I don't want to ruin the surprise so just open it" she said as Cyborg smiled and ripped off the lid.

"Well, might as well see for ourselves" he said as everyone peered inside the box to see a stack of wooden puppets, all modeled after themselves.

"Whoa, this is…interesting" Naruto said as he picked his up from the crate. He noticed how it was near perfect from his spikey black hair to even having a tail that could wrap around his waist or hang freely.

"Honestly, I was kind of hoping for chocolate" Beast Boy said as he and the others reached inside for their puppets.

"Aww isn't that cute, puppet Cy has a light up eye" Cyborg said, pressing a button on the chest of his puppet that made the red eye turn on.

"Yeah they have all the details just right" Robin said, messing with a grappling hook that shot out from his puppet's belt and Barbara messing with her puppet's belt as well.

"Speak for yourself. I am way better looking than this…and taller" Beast Boy said as he held out his puppet towards Robin who shook his head with a chuckle.

"I find this both flattering and weird since I'm not really one for puppets" Kara said as she pulled down her puppet's skirt. "Also my skirt isn't this short" she added with a frown as Barbara patted her on the back consolingly.

"Someone certainly has a lot of time on their hands" Raven said, lifting up her puppet's hood to see it too had the gem on its forehead like her as well as painted on purple hair.

"I agree, thankfully it's not like they got our panties right" Blackfire said as she looked up her puppet's skirt only for Starfire and Kara both to check theirs as well given they also wore skirts.

"I have never seen such a whimsical device" Starfire said with a giggle before she made her puppet bow and hold out a hand at her. "Hello Starfire," she said in a somewhat deeper voice "Hello tiny wooden replica of Starfire" she said as she shook the puppet's hand with another giggle.

Naruto fiddled with his puppet as he leaned against the back of the couch next to Blackfire before Blackfire made hers hug his puppet's arm like she always did with him.

"I think these little guys are adorable and fun" Blackfire said before Starfire floated over and made hers copy her sister's puppet's actions.

Everyone continued to play with their puppets: the boys making theirs fight, Kara and Starfire made theirs fly around, Blackfire trying to see what funny or cool poses she could put hers in, Raven – when she thought no one was looking – putting hers in the same pose she took when meditating, and Barbara had hers sitting on the table beside her as she continued to read through textbooks.

Naruto though was a bit odd about his, similar to Kara's skepticism, as his run-ins with Toyman made him unsure around odd things like these. But as the day went by he decided he was okay with it, allowing it to sit on a shelf in his room before he and the rest of the Titans went to bed.

His sleep though was quickly interrupted as he bolted up from his bed, summoning a Ki blast in his hand as his door quickly shut and he heard the sounds of footsteps running away. 'Intruder?' Naruto thought unsure about it as he didn't sense any unknown energy sources in the tower.

He was hesitant as he stepped out of his room, having gotten changed out of his pajamas and into his normal outfit which didn't take long at all before he turned off the bright light of his Ki in his hands. Though he held himself at the ready to summon them back up and fire if anything came up. He nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand covered his mouth only to look over his shoulder to see Barbara with her finger to her lips.

"Shhh I heard it too" she said as he nodded and she uncovered his mouth and let him turn around to see that she was in her Batgirl outfit.

"Why are you in uniform this late at night?" he asked as she frowned.

"I was up late doing college work and I had it on incase trouble arose. Force of habit I picked up due to living at Gotham for so long" she said as he understood since a lot of trouble that happened in Gotham happened at night.

"Is someone there?" Starfire's voice called out in the distance as the two of them quickly hurried off to her to see her standing worried in the hallway only to smile as she saw the two of them.

"Oh friends are you awake because you too heard the scurrying of the feet?" Starfire asked, holding onto Naruto's arm for comfort as they nodded.

"Something left my room and woke me up, Barbara said she heard something as well. Are you okay?" he asked as she shook her head.

"I do not know. I awoke to my door closing and have heard footsteps and the creepy laughter" Starfire said as Barbara and he shared a look before Barbara rubbed Starfire's arm consolingly.

"Look we need to stay calm as someone might have found a way to infiltrate the tower and might very well be inside right now. If so we need to calmly wake the others and keep an ear out in case they show up" Barbara said as Starfire nodded and grew serious.

"Yes, we must wake friend Kara and dear sister" Starfire said as those two were the closest by.

"I already tried to but they seem to be already out of their rooms. I don't know if that's bad or good but for now we need to keep moving" Barbara said as they nodded and followed her towards Raven's room before softly knocking.

"What is it? Do you know how late it is?" Raven said with a flat look as Naruto frowned.

"Yes and we're sorry but there's a situa-" Naruto said but before he could finish he quickly pulled Raven towards him just in time to keep her from being hit by the blast of Cyborg's sonic cannon before he let her go with a frown.

He quickly summoned his Ki, turning to see what the hell that was, only to see everyone else running towards them. He was quick to notice how they all had glowing blue eyes. "Batgirl, do you see their eyes?" Naruto asked as he blocked Kara's punch and blasted her away in time to allow him to dodge Blackfire's blasts.

"Yeah! Starfire, Raven! Everyone is under some kind of control, be on guard!" Barbara warned as she jumped to dodge Blackfire's star bolt only to watch as Robin used his throwing discs to disorient Starfire while Beast Boy tail slammed Raven in his raptor form, resulting in them being held in place by Cyborg.

They didn't last much longer as a solid heat vision blast sent Naruto into the wall and kept from moving by a hand to the throat before she held his hands behind his back and kept a foot pressed on the back of one of his legs to stop him from moving at all. Blackfire was also too strong for Batgirl to free herself from once the girl had disoriented her with a star bolt and quickly trapped her in a full nelson.

"They aren't your friends anymore. They are my puppets and these are your friends" a new voice spoke out as Naruto watched a tiny puppet who was a head shorter than Beast Boy, walk towards them with the puppets that they had received hanging from one of his hands.

The fact that their friends voices were calling out for help from them enraged Naruto, making him want to burn that walking puppet but with Kara's grip on his arms meant he couldn't do anything right now.

"Release them!" Raven ordered as the puppet glared at her.

"Sorry but you're not in charge here. You don't command me, I command you" he said as he held up a device towards them, various glowing lights on it with four unlit lights on it before Robin and Beast Boy held up their remaining puppets that they had seemingly gathered.

Naruto tensed up as a gold aura surrounded him, feeling himself weaken as a black aura surrounded Barbara, an orange one around Starfire, and an indigo one around Raven.

"And with the Puppet King commanding the strings the Teen Titans will command the entire city" the now named Puppet King said as he struggled to summon any Ki, surprised to feel it gather in his eyes.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"Raven groaned out, feeling herself weaken as he watched hers and Starfire's 'soul's fly out before he gave one last push.

"I won't…let you…win!" he growled out before he, surprising even himself, fired two beams of Ki from his eyes and blasting the controller out of the Puppet King's hand just as his and Barbara's souls flew out.

The result of the blast and Raven's shockwave of magic and his Ki blast was the freeing of their souls from their puppet prisons and the freeing of their bodies from their captor's grips.

Once they were all able to move the four of them ran off, not wanting to get caught again given they had only been able to escape by seemingly sheer luck.

"After them!" the Puppet King commanded before Naruto followed Starfire and Raven into a nearby maintenance tunnel, him hearing Barbara behind him before he closed the grate to it once all four of them were inside.

They stayed silent as they watched the others walk over the grate above them before they continued on. They waited a bit longer before Naruto let out a sigh once the coast was seemingly clear.

"Great, not only do we have to stop a Chucky wanna-be but we have to fight our mind controlled friends to do it" Naruto said in a low tone as Barbara's voice sighed beside him.

"I'm more confused how this Puppet King even showed up in the tower without the alarms going off" she said with a frown in her voice.

"But the boys, dear sister, and friend Kara are all not themselves. What are going to do Raven?" Starfire asked as someone, in the dark, pulled the switch only for Raven to widen her eyes as Starfire looked at her confused.

"Starfire?" Starfire said only for Raven's voice to come out her mouth.

"Raven?" Raven's body said as Starfire's voice came out of her mouth. "Oh! You are me! And I am you!" Starfire said before they looked towards him and Barbara.

"Please, please don't tell me if I look behind me I'll see myself" he muttered, closing his eyes in hope before he opened them as he turned around to see his body smiling back at him.

"Sorry to disappoint" Barbara said from his body as Naruto looked down to see that he was in fact in Barbara's body.

"Okay then at least that explains the weight on my chest" he mumbled, looking down to see Barbara's chest before blushing and looking back up while Barbara laughed softly behind him.

"Oh dear this is very not good!" Starfire cried out before a bolt of black energy sparked off her and broke the lightbulb in the tunnel.

"Whoa there Starfire, stay calm" Naruto said, gently taking her hands and squeezing them as he looked at her with the dim lighting they had in the dark tunnel. "You have Raven's body and Raven's powers. Emotions are dangerous so try your best to stay calm. Just take deep calming breaths and relax" he said as he helped her calm herself with deep breaths.

"First thing that we need to is to get out of the Tower. It's only a matter of time before they maybe figure out how to get Kara to use her x-ray vision" Barbara said as Naruto nodded.

"Whoever this Puppet King is it seems he doesn't have full control of them as their movements were like, well, puppets on strings" he said before Raven nodded and gave Starfire's shoulder a squeeze.

"Come on Star, just stay calm and let's get out of here" Raven said as Starfire nodded, continuing her deep breaths before they started to make their way through the maintenance tunnel which led down the tower to the sewers through a secure door that could only be unlocked through one of their passcodes.

As they arrived in the city Barbara, using his body, silently lifted the manhole cover and exited before helping the rest of them out of the sewer. "Come on you guys, we need to find some better cover to regroup and figure out a plan" Barbara said as one by one they were all out of the sewer.

Starfire was still worried as she tried her best to keep herself calm, muttering 'peace, quiet, tranquility' under her breath. "This is most awful – terribly, horribly awful! What if they find us? What if our friends are doomed? What if I am stuck looking like this forever!?" Starfire worried before Raven put her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes as a nearby newspaper holder exploded, sending newspapers flying everywhere due to Raven's body's magic going haywire.

"Starfire you need to calm down. The more you feel the more energy you unleash. No matter what we will fix it, I don't know how but we will rescue the others and we will get our bodies back" Raven said, trying her best to reassure her before frowning at her. "And what's wrong with the way I look?" she asked as Starfire frowned before Naruto put his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"She didn't mean it like that, more of a 'what if I don't ever return to my own body' kind of way, a sentiment I bet you feel as well" Naruto said making Raven nod as she understood.

"Oh and what you don't like being in my body? You know I wouldn't mind if you felt me up a bit" Barbara teased in a whisper as Naruto blushed and looked at her.

"I'm not going to grope your body!" he hissed out in a low tone as it was bad enough to be clad in spandex and whatnot with breasts but he didn't need Barbara trying to tempt him with such brazen offers.

"Wouldn't be the first time you've felt me up though" she said, referencing to one of their make out sessions as he blushed some more while she ran her hands over her new body's abs.

"Personally I like your body and having a tail. Although I don't think I have full control of it" Barbara said as her tail occasionally twitched and she hadn't worked on how to wrap it around her waist. "I do like the feel of your abs though" she teased as she draped her arm over his shoulder and smirked at him.

"Look, Raven, Starfire. I promise we'll fix all this but right now we need to get out of plain view" Naruto said, moving on from Barbara's flirting before the caw of a bird caused him to look up and frown as he saw a green hawk in the air above them.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire said with a gasp as Barbara frowned and started to guide them towards the alleyway entrance beside them.

"Zombie Beast Boy! We need to run, now!" she urged as Beast Boy swooped down and they darted into a nearby ally.

"Come on! Fly!" Raven said frustrated as she tried hopping into the air but got nowhere before they quickly turned a corner and with the sounds of Beast Boy gone they started to slow down a bit.

"We cannot fight them again. I do not wish to and in our present state we would surely be defeated" Starfire said with a frown as Naruto nodded.

"In our present state I'd say only Barbara has a chance as right now she has access to my unrestrained strength but even that that's iffy. I might be able to put up a fight as I am a brawler type fighter with range skills mixed in but even then against everyone we wouldn't get very far" Naruto said as with both Starfire and Raven's powers being based on emotions, one being expressing emotions and the other keeping them within it would be rather difficult for the other one to use their respective powers given they were polar opposites in terms of how they summoned their power.

Starfire, being very emotionally and bubbly wouldn't be able to fully restrain herself to gain control and precision of Raven's magic and Raven wouldn't be able to express the emotions needed to bring out Starfire's powers as it went against all of the intense training she went through for most of her life.

"Okay how do you fly this thing?" Raven asked as being able to fly to escape would make things much easier.

"You must feel flight. When you feel the unbridled joy of flight you will fly" Starfire said, making Raven stare blankly at her before Naruto and Barbara stopped them from walking forward.

At first they were confused why until they saw Beast Boy as a tiger heading towards them from the other end of the alley. "Guys, turn around. Now" Naruto said as he didn't know if he could fight a tiger in this body and with no idea of what was in Barbara's utility belt he would be left defenseless against it.

"What do I need to feel to use star bolts?" Raven asked as maybe there could be some way for her to help.

"Righteous fury" Starfire said before Raven shook her head.

"Alien strength?" Raven asked as Starfire flexed her arms.

"Boundless confidence" Starfire said making Raven give up.

"Really not the time to talk! Just run!" Barbara said as she quickly threw a palm thrust, not trusting herself to do a full punch in case she let out too much strength, and was thankful it was enough to send the pouncing Beast Boy toppling back across the alley.

Naruto quickly grabbed Raven and Starfire by their wrists before running back down from where they came from until turning to a branching path in the alley in hopes they could lose him. He though quickly came to a skidding stop as two figures dropped down from above.

"Crap" he cursed as Blackfire and Robin were staring back at him. Robin he could possibly take but Blackfire, if she had control of her strength, would be tricky. He quickly looked back, hoping he could turn around only to see Beast Boy and Kara walking towards them.

As the two groups of figures walked towards them from both sides Naruto sent one look over to Barbara who nodded and seemingly understood what he had planned. "Know who to take?" Naruto asked as he got into his stance.

"Yeah I just hope I can do this in your body" she said before Blackfire and Robin charged at them.

The two of them worked in unison, Naruto grabbing Robin's wrist while Barbara grabbed Blackfire's, before the two of them judo flipped them sending Blackfire crashing into Kara and Robin into Beast Boy.

"Run!" Naruto urged as Raven and Starfire were quick to listen as they ran with them, turning the corner before they turned into a skinnier side alley allowing them to give the four of their controlled friends the slip as they ran right past them.

He frowned, holding his breath a bit as he hoped they were in the clear before a pair of hands burst out of the wall behind them making Starfire scream and send Raven flying up from a burst of magic.

Barbara frowned as she used Cyborg's hand as a platform to leap up and catch Raven before Naruto pulled Starfire along just as Cyborg burst out from the wall they were hiding up against. They continued to run until Naruto groaned as they reached a dead end and as he turned around he noticed the others walking towards them.

"Okay Batgirl you need to fly, you can possibly carry all of us if we're lucky" Naruto said as they walked back further into the dead end.

"And how do I do that?" she asked as she could somewhat feel access to Naruto's Ki, hoping what little she could summon would be enough to fly.

"Focus your Ki down and out from your feet. Imagine it like an engine or a helicopter pushing air down to rise from the ground" Naruto said as Raven quickly grabbed Starfire's shoulders.

"You need to levitate as well since we can't be slowed down by making Batgirl carry us all. You know those words I always say?" she asked as Starfire nodded happily.

"Yes!" Starfire said as Raven stopped her before she blurted them out.

"Wait! You have to focus!" Raven said before Starfire held her arms up towards the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Starfire chanted before Raven grabbed onto her and they both shot up into the sky before righting themselves and flying over and past the others.

"Come on Batgirl, I know you can do it" Naruto encouraged before Barbara picked him up in a princess carry and quickly shot into the sky after Raven and Starfire.

For her first flight Barbara was decent, being able to stay in the air for the most part but speed and steady altitude were a bit shaky as they followed after Starfire and Raven who were still screaming from the very out of control flight they were on.

They were the first to land, albeit it was more of a crash, down onto a pile of garbage down below them. "Join them down there. To land just cut the flow of Ki and you should lower. Imagine it like letting go of a motorcycle's throttle" he instructed before she nodded and made a shaky descent before they dropped down, Barbara landing next to them on her butt in the pile of garbage.

"Quick, Naruto up against the wall of trash and hold out my cape its lined with lead" Barbara instructed as he listened to her as Barbara pulled Raven and Starfire close to him to hide as they heard people walking behind the wall of trash they had built.

Naruto held his breath as he heard people walking around in the alley behind them, hoping he was holding out his cape enough to block them in case Kara could use her X-ray vision.

"Enough!" the Puppet King ordered after what felt like the longest few minutes he had experienced. "We will catch the others once the ceremony is complete" he said as Naruto took a hesitant peek behind him to see the Puppet King holding up the puppets containing their friends.

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Kara said, struggling to speak in her current state before the Puppet King almost seemed to smirk.

"Just a little spell to destroy you all and make your bodies mine forever. Now come my puppets!" he ordered as Naruto watched as they all walked off and once the coast was clear Naruto let the cape fall and deflated a bit before clenching his fists before he walked out of the alley, dusting off whatever garbage was stuck to him.

"That asshole! We need to stop them before they go through with it!" Naruto growled out before Barbara called him down by putting her hands on his shoulders and turned him around.

"And we will but we can't go out without a plan and without us all having some instructions on how to use our new bodies" Barbara said, looking towards Raven and Starfire as they walked out from the pile of garbage.

"And how do you suppose we learn? Starfire's powers are unusable to me and my powers are more likely to blow my body to bits with Starfire controlling them. Our flying was barely even flying as well" Raven said as she pulled bits of garbage out from Starfire's long hair.

"Well at least I am able to fly!" Starfire said as an aura of dark magic formed around Starfire. Naruto was about to step forward before Barbara stopped him and shook her head as if to say 'let them be'. "On my planet even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight! But you are too busy feeling grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!" Starfire said as she was feeling frustrated from it all.

"Maybe you haven't noticed but my emotions are dangerous, I can't afford to feel anything. You may have my body but you know nothing about me" Raven said turning around as Starfire deflated, the aura going away before she nodded.

"Perhaps you are right. If we are to overcome this ordeal we must know everything about each other. Begin sharing" Starfire said as Raven looked to her and then to him and Barbara before Barbara nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You two take your time as Naruto and I are going to do the same so I can use his powers and he can use my belt" she said as they headed off to a nearby dead end before they sat down.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Naruto asked as they were rather opposites from one another.

"I'm certain, sometimes with girls you just got to let them yell it out before they settle down and talk it out" Barbara said as she took his hands in hers. "But right now you need to give me a crash course in your body" she added while he nodded.

"You're right though I doubt you'll be able to use any of my techniques you can at least learn how to use standard Ki blasts and how to go Super Saiyan" he said making Barbara's eyes widen a bit.

"Wait you think I'll be able to?" Barbara asked as he nodded.

"You'll have to with Kara there. You'll be the one who has to fight Kara and maybe Blackfire most likely. Don't worry though as it's not as hard as it sounds so turn around real quick" he said making her raise an eyebrow at but do as he said.

"You feel this spot right here?" Naruto asked as he poked in between her shoulder blades.

"Yeah, feels weird when you touch it though" she said making him chuckle a bit.

"Well basically to go Super Saiyan you just pour energy in between there. Keep it in between there until it starts to bubble and then it should burst and trigger the transformation. Don't worry about overcharging as that will only make you go Second or Third Grade and at worst you'll be slower but stronger. With how the others move I doubt they'll be quick enough to make Third Grade a dangerous choice if you accidentally go into it but if you do only fight Kara as the other's bodies won't be able to deal with it safely" he said before he watched Barbara focus and his hair start to flicker blonde before it fully turned blonde and stayed blonde.

"Whoa this feels….intense" Barbara said as she turned around to face him again with a smile.

"To go out of it just kind of relax and let the energy stop collecting" he said as he watched the aura almost pop and the transformation disappear.

"So now let's talk about Ki blasts" he said as if they were going to save the others he needed to make sure Barbara could fight in his body.

Since they really didn't have all that much time the lesson had to be more of a crash course before they headed off towards where he had tracked the other's communicators after learning how to use Barbara's wrist mounted computer.

"Of course it had to be some creepy abandoned theater" Naruto muttered as they crouched down behind the run down fountain in front of the theater. One look at it showed they couldn't go in through the front door due to Beast Boy pacing out front in the form of a Doberman.

"We'll have to try the roof" Raven said as Starfire nodded with a smile, grabbing Raven's hand while Raven frowned a bit.

"Now remember what I taught you. Do just as I instructed and think of something joyful" Starfire said before Raven looked towards Barbara before she and Starfire gently flew into the air towards the roof of the theater.

"Well, let's not fall behind" Barbara said as she gently picked him up and flew after them, careful not to be spotted by Beast Boy as they flew over and landed on the roof.

"Very very good!" Starfire cheered as she clapped her hands. "What was your joyful thought?" she asked as Raven looked from Barbara to him again, a blush on her cheeks as Naruto widened his eyes a bit as it clicked in his head since she had looked at his body both times.

While not wanting to sound conceited or full of himself a part of him felt she had thought of him to get herself to fly.

"No time for that Starfire, we need to get inside now" Naruto said before Starfire nodded while Raven pointed to the lock securing their entrance into the theater.

"It's your turn now as Ki blasts would make too much noise" Raven said as Starfire grew a serious look to show she was ready. "Now find your center and focus your energy on the lock" she instructed before Starfire gained a magic aura around her eyes and hands.

She continued to focus before the lock was coated in the same magic and Starfire took a deep breath. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she said calmly before the lock was easily broken making her pump her fists in joy.

"Good job you two on flying and breaking the lock but inside is where it really starts. You all know the plan right?" Barbara asked as they had come up with a plan in terms of who was to fight who before coming here.

"Yes, we're ready" Raven said before they opened the doors and headed down the stairs and onto the catwalks above the stage.

They were careful not to make any noise as they reached near the front of the stage to see the Puppet King standing in front of a blue fire before he seemingly sent the others out to patrol.

"Now go!" Naruto said signaled before Starfire used her magic to grab the puppets and pull them towards them.

"Friends! You are unharmed!" Starfire said as she hugged them close to her.

"Star…fire?" Robin questioned since he and the others were probably incredibly shocked while Raven looked at them with a sigh.

"It's a long story" she said before Naruto nodded.

"Real long but for now sit tight as we're going to return you to your bodies soon" Naruto said as he watched the others head their way.

He frowned a he quickly slid under Robin, grabbing his ankle mid-slide before pulling and causing him to fall onto his face, before continuing to where he needed to go. 'I'm coming for you Puppet King' Naruto thought as he pulled out a grappling cord before firing it at the metal scaffolding and once secure he leapt off towards the Puppet King.

Barbara was a bit nervous as she blocked strikes from Blackfire and Kara, wincing a bit at Kara's strikes as while her attacks weren't necessarily fast they were unrestrained. "I'm sorry Kara but I'll try not to hit too hard" Barbara said as she weaved under a strike and struck Kara in the stomach with a palm thrust before she remembered Naruto's instructions of how to fire a Ki blast and fired one directly into her.

As Kara flew back Barbara quickly had to fire a few more to counter the star bolts that were fired at her by Blackfire. Blackfire's Tamaranean strength, like Kara, made her punches hit hard but paired with her being able to fly faster than the controlled Blackfire allowed Barbara to take down Blackfire with another Ki blast that sent her falling from the sky.

"Oh this is most not good" Starfire said as her job was to keep the others safe only she found herself being chased by Beast Boy while Raven dealt with Cyborg. "Friend Beast Boy I do not wish to harm you!" Starfire said as she leapt off the catwalk and tried to fly away only for a gorilla Beast Boy to grab her robe and throw her back towards the catwalk with the puppets of her friends flying from her arms and back towards the ground.

Starfire gasped as she saw them fall before she turned back towards Beast Boy, her eyes glowing with magic as she frowned. "But I will if I must" she said as she waved her hand before numerous sandbags fell from above, crashing down on Beast Boy and entangling him in their ropes.

"Righteous fury, righteous fury. Come on!" Raven groaned out as she was able to somewhat dodge and evade Cyborg for the most part but as he started to fire his sonic cannon she knew she needed to knock him out fast. She fell onto her butt as she tried to duck under one of Cyborg's punches only to see the force of it had caused his hand to become stuck in the wall.

"Sorry Cyborg but to save you I have to" Raven said as she rose up, slamming her fist into the underside of Cyborg's jaw with an upper cut before she held her fists out towards him. Making sure he was out for the count for now she channeled her inner fury – knowing this time she could – before she blasted Cyborg with a blast that left her a bit exhausted.

Barbara frowned as she saw the puppets fall, leaping off to fly and catch them only for Kara to tackle her mid-flight and crash into the wall of the theater. "D-Damn, Kryptonians really are too durable. I guess I really will need to use Super Saiyan" Barbara groaned out as she pulled herself out of the wall to see Kara ready to attack.

She quickly ducked under the punch, pushing off the wall so she now stood behind Kara and remembered Naruto's instructions. 'In between the shoulder blades, collect energy, and let it burst!' she thought as her aura quickly exploded and transformed her.

'I can't hold back anymore, I doubt she'll feel it when she gets back into her body' Barbara thought as she deflected one of Kara's punches. She was glad as she found that they didn't sting as much as earlier before she punched Kara in the gut, hard enough to make her double over and pass out.

"Doubt that would have been easy if that was Kara in control but I'll take it" she muttered to herself as she dropped the transformation and quickly looked around for the puppets only to see the Puppet King was running with them towards the fire.

"Stop him! He's got the others!" Barbara yelled as her instincts screamed that if he got to that fire then everything would be done for.

Naruto groaned as Robin was more durable than he thought since he hoped that he would have been able to slip past Robin and go straight to the Puppet King. Instead he had been hounded by Robin who continued to follow him as he ran through the catwalks and even grappling hooked away a few times.

'Let's see smoke pellets are….third pouch on the left!' he thought as he quickly pressed the button on the belt to make them pop out from the bottom of the slot before he threw them at Robin, casting them both in a cloud of dust.

He listened carefully, standing still as he carefully pulled out a brass knuckle from a pouch on each side of her belt and clenched his fists as he waited for Robin to move. He reacted fast, grabbing Robin's wrist as he tried to punch him through the smoke before he punched him, activating the taser in the brass knuckle sending a jolt of electricity through him and successfully knocking him out.

His head perked up as he heard Barbara yell about Puppet King having the others, causing him to run straight forward, launching off the railing of the catwalk as he pulled out a bola and threw it just as Barbara showed him how.

The bola spun through the air towards the Puppet King and as it hit him he let out a sigh of relief as it knocked him down and sent him tumbling with his friends falling safely away from the fire and the controller into the air.

"No! My controller!" the Puppet King yelled as it fell down into the fire causing it to rise up and almost form a dragon of sorts. "No!" he yelled in rage as light shone from his eyes and mouth before the souls from the puppets shot up from them and towards their respective bodies.

Naruto tumbled safely as he landed before his soul flew out from him and back into his body with Barbara, Raven, and Starfire's all returning to their bodies as well.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he was back in his body again before he leapt down to the others. "I am me and you all are yourselves" Starfire said happily as the others joined them.

"And we're us!" Blackfire said happily as she hugged herself before hugging and squeezing Naruto happily after she flew over to him.

"Thanks to you all, you really saved us" Robin said, praising them as without them they would have been destroyed and their bodies under the control of the Puppet King.

"Raven, we have done it!" Starfire said as she happily hugged Raven who quickly tried to squirm away.

"You are hugging me" Raven groaned out as Naruto chuckled at the two of them as it was an interesting sight.

"Nooooo!" the Puppet King cried out as he crawled towards the fire. "The magic! Without it….I'm just…a….pup…pet" he slowly droned out before falling limp of the floor once the light stopped shining from him.

"Serves him right" Kara said as she prodded the limp puppet with her foot.

"Oh friends I am most sorry for fighting you and any harm done" Starfire said as she hugged Cyborg and a few other Titans.

"It's okay sister, you did it to save us" Blackfire said as she kissed her sister's cheek and pet her head making Starfire smile and enjoy having her friends and sister back.

"I still find it weird you all switched bodies, hell Naruto swapped with Barbara" Kara said as everyone looked at him and Barbara.

"So how was it? Was it weird being a girl?" Beast Boy asked, genuinely curious as Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a frown.

"It was different though it was more disorienting than anything given I was smaller than normal" he said as Barbara draped her arm over his shoulder.

"He was a total gentleman in my body, didn't do anything funny in it despite my open invitation" she said with a smile as the others laughed while Robin walked over and picked up the Puppet King, making sure the bola was still tight around it.

"Well we should get going home Titans, tonight has been…exhausting to say the least" he said before Starfire floated over to pick up all of their puppets.

"What should we do about the mini versions of us? We surely cannot throw them away, they do not pose any harm" Starfire said as while they had been created for an evil plot she still thought they were cute.

"Guess we can still keep them since it's not like they are going to be used against us again or anything" Cyborg said as he accepted his puppet from Starfire before the others did as well before they gradually made their way back to the tower, exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Once back in the tower all Titans went directly to bed, barely able to stay awake from everything they all went through but as Naruto laid down in his bed, ready to go to sleep, he was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Naruto? Can I come in?" Barbara asked from behind his door as he rose an eyebrow, confused as to why she was here given they all decided to go to bed.

"Sure? What's up?" he asked only to become more confused as she walked in, her body from the neck down covered by a long cape that went down to her feet, her hands sticking out under her chin to keep it closed.

"I wanted to ask you something…how did it feel to be me?" Barbara asked looking at him from in front of his bed as now that she was finally back in her body alongside everyone else and they were all alone she could get the full answer.

"It felt weird honestly as I didn't have the ability to use Ki, I didn't have my tail, the spandex felt weird, and your chest was heavier than I expected" Naruto said with a bit of a blush as Barbara smiled at him softly. "But it somewhat felt nice…like I got to see a new side of you" he said, making her smile grow slightly before she clenched her hands.

"Naruto, you honestly know me more than anyone I know, more than my teammate Robin or even my best friend Kara. While we are doing this a bit out of order since we haven't gone on a date yet but…" she said trailing off as she took a deep breath and let the cape fall down to the ground "how about we get to know each other even more?" she asked as Naruto's jaw was dropped, his face dark red as he saw just what kind of outfit she was wearing under the cape.

To say it was risqué was an understatement. Her outfit was all black and consisted of a corset that left her breasts fully exposed, what looked like to be a thong, and a garter belt attached to a pair of stockings. Plus her black lipstick and red hair all worked to make her look incredibly sexy.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Naruto could only stare in shock as Barbara made her way to his bed, her hips swaying as she ran her hands up from her legs to her low D cup breasts. "Y-You like what you see there Naru?" she teased, a bit nervous, with a dark blush as she softly squeezed her breasts, giving one of her pink nipples a soft pinch that made her bite her lip softly.

His voice was entirely absent as he could only open and close his mouth before he watched her crawl onto his bed and towards him before she then sat on his lap and straddled him with a smirk.

Barbara felt her pride as a woman swell from the effect of she was having on Naruto. "B-Barbara d-do you really want to do this?" he whispered out, his voice a bit hoarse before she nodded and cupped his cheeks.

"More than anything I've ever wanted" she said, her voice barely audible before he leaned forward and captured her lips with his, deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her in close.

They continued to fight for dominance until they had to pull away for air, resting their foreheads against each other before Barbara smiled and grinded against him softly. "Seems like someone likes my outfit" she whispered to him as she gently pulled his shirt off of him and ran her hands over his abs.

"Please Naruto, feel more than free to touch as this outfit is an invitation" she said as she guided his hands up from her hips to her breasts.

Naruto had tried to swallow some spit to wet his dry throat as he found his hands on Barbara's bare breasts. It took him a second to snap out of his stupor before he gently gave them a squeeze which made Barbara softly moan.

"You like how they feel?" Barbara asked as she scooted closer to him making Naruto groan a bit as she started to grind against him.

"Y-Yeah, they feel really nice" he said, a bit nervous as this was his first time doing anything like this as while he had groped her and the others a bit he was always a bit nervous to go further or do it directly.

He gave her breasts a few more experimental squeezes before he leaned forward and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, taking her gasp and moan as a sign of her liking it. He continued to grope her other breast while he started to suck on her nipple more, occasionally flicking it with his tongue while she dug her fingers into his scalp and started to moan more.

He didn't get to continue before she gently pushed him away with a smile. "As much as I'd love to let you continue I can't just sit here and feel good all by myself" she said as he watched her scoot back, hooking her fingers on the rim of his pants and slowly pulled them down.

She felt her cheeks heat up a bit as she saw size of the bulge that had formed in his boxers before she smiled up at him. "So I really did get you excited it seems" she said with a smile, rubbing the bulge in his boxers and smirking as he grunted and gripped the bed sheets.

"Well let's not keep it waiting" she whispered steeling her nerves before she pulled his boxers down to see his member pop out from under them. She could only stare as it stood upright, hard and throbbing at what she figured to be a solid seven inches long.

Barbara felt a bit nervous as despite the confidence she was exuding as this was her first time. She did have some practice in terms of researching all this since she wanted her first time to be enjoyable after all.

She swallowed the lump of nervousness before she gave the head of it a tentative lick, tasting some of the pre-cum that leaked out from it to find it salty but oddly a bit tasty in its own unique way. Her nerves lessened as she heard him groan again before she started to continue.

Naruto, as Barbara continued to lick his member from the base up, clenched his fists as the sensations he was feeling were incredibly new and intense. "O-Oh god Barbara" he panted out, making her smile up at him before she wrapped her hand around the base of it.

"Glad you're enjoying it but I'm just getting started" she said as she started to move her hand up and down his length, licking her tongue around his tip. She could feel it throbbing a bit as she slowly gave him a handjob before she stopped and gave the head a soft kiss, smiling at the black lipstick mark left on it.

"Just lay back and enjoy" she said before surprising him as she swallowed the head of his dick into her mouth. Naruto had to grit his teeth as he felt it enter her mouth, her tongue swirling around it while inside her mouth.

She started of slow, only bobbing her head to swallow the tip before she started to swallow more and more of his member with each bob of her head until she found her limit of about four inches. Though, enjoying the look of Naruto's face as he enjoyed it, she decided to toy with him some more as she leaned forward and enveloped her breasts around his dick.

"You liking things so far Naru? You like the feeling of when I suck on your dick? How about your dick being in between my breasts?" she asked as she pumped her breasts around his dick, smiling as she saw him look down at her with a look that made it clear just how much he was enjoying.

"I-It's amazing Barbara" he said, cupping her cheek as she smiled and sucked lightly on his thumb before letting it leave her mouth with a pop and returning her attention to his dick by giving the head of another kiss. "B-But I'm really close" he panted out only to make Barbara smile and squeeze his dick with her breasts.

"Then I better go all out" she purred out before she swallowed the portion of his dick that was sticking out from the tops of her breasts before she started to bob her head on it again, continuing to pump her breasts around it in tandem with her bobs.

Naruto actually found himself growling a bit as the inside of her mouth, with the use of her tongue, was intense on his dick and the softness of her breasts only made the sensations he was feeling even stronger. "O-Oh god! Barbara, I'm cumming!" he groaned out as Barbara quickly swallowed his dick only to widen her eyes at just how much cum he was shooting out.

Her mouth was easily filled by the first two bursts, making anything after that spill out and down onto her breasts. As his cum shot in her mouth and sat on her tongue she found herself not necessarily liking the taste but finding it not as bad as she thought it was going to be. Sure it was a bit salty but beside that it wasn't disgusting despite the odd texture of it.

As he stopped after the fourth of fifth burst of cum she slowly pulled back, sucking on it one last time to ensure nothing spilled out of her mouth before she looked up at him. She made sure to hold onto her breasts to ensure nothing spilt off them before she opened her mouth to show him just how full it was.

'Well it is the first time, might as well do it once and see how it goes' she thought as she closed her mouth and swallowed. As she scooped the excess off her breasts with her fingers she kept eye contact with him as she cleaned her fingers off, making sure to swallow everything.

While she wouldn't say it was her favorite flavor it wasn't necessarily something she hated or disliked.

"Y-You know you didn't have to do that" Naruto said as he knew it couldn't have tasted that good. His dick though stood back up at attention from the sight before she licked his dick a few times, cleaning it up and smiling at him.

"I know but this is our first time, I wanted to make it special" she said as she stood up on his bed, putting her hands on the wall behind him and looked down at him. "And now that you're fired up I think it's time to go onto the main course so why don't you take off my thong for me lover boy" she teased as he nodded, his hands going to her waist but before he took them off he slipped his hands behind her and grabbed her toned but soft rear.

Barbara bit her lip as she felt him grope her ass, kneading her cheeks and seemingly enjoying it before he grabbed the rim of her panties and slowly pulled them down.

As Naruto took them off he couldn't help but stare a bit at Barbara's womanhood. It was cleanly shaven, the lips of it barely parted to show the pinkness of it as he could see it glistening wet a bit.

"Seems you enjoyed yourself down there" he said with a smirk, his nerves being lessened a bit as he got to see Barbara's womanhood and the fact she was excited as well. He gently pulled her closer to him, making her step forward until he could sit up and give the area above her lips a soft kiss which caused her to shiver a bit.

"Now let me return the favor" he said as he trailed kisses softly and slowly down to her lips before he gave her a long slow lick from the bottom of them to the top which caused her to moan and move her hands down to grip his headboard.

As he continued to lick her lips he let his hands go back to her ass, enjoying himself as he groped them before he somewhat dove in and buried his head in between her legs. As he slipped his tongue into her he couldn't help but smile at the gasp and moan she let out before he started to experiment with his tongue inside her pussy.

Her taste was odd, he found it somewhat sweet but it had something that he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he did enjoy it as she started to get even more wet to the point he was surprised she wasn't dripping.

As he experimented a bit with his tongue, trying to find her weak spots only to smile as he felt her tense up and moan as his tongue ran along the top of her insides. "O-Oh god Naruto, right there~" Barbara moaned out as she moved one hand to the top of his head and pushed his head against her pussy before he continued to attack the weak spot he had found.

Barbara bit her lip as she tried to keep herself standing from Naruto's tongue before she decided she had to stop him since as amazing as this felt she didn't want to cum just yet, not like this.

"W-Wait N-Naruto, s-stop. I don't want to cum like this" she stuttered out before he pulled back, looking up at her as she smiled down at him. "I want to cum with you inside me" she said as she sat back down, throwing off her panties before undoing her corset.

"Plus it looks like you're about to burst" she said, pushing down his dick with her finger before she let it go only for it to immediately spring back up.

"And I think you're ready enough from how wet you are" he teased, rubbing her pussy before she smiled and pulled out a number of condoms that were still connected from waist of her garter belt.

"I didn't know how much we'd do it so I brought a couple" she said as she carefully opened one up, sheathed it on his dick, and looked up at him with a soft but nervous smile.

"Are you really ready Barbara?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was okay and fully ready before they proceeded.

"Of course I am Naruto. I want to be even closer with you. I want this, don't you?" she asked before he pulled her in for a passionate and loving kiss, bring her back onto his lap and making her grind her bare pussy against his dick which caused her to moan into the kiss.

"Of course I want this Barbara, I'd have to be insane not to after everything we've done so far. I love you Barbara Gordon and I just want you to feel safe" he said making her smile as she rested her forehead against his, linking her hands behind his neck as his hands gently went to her hips.

"I love you too Naruto Kent and I do feel safe, I always do when I'm with you" she softly said as she, with Naruto's help, rose up a bit and lined up her entrance with his dick that stood hard and ready for her.

As their eyes met, and after a nod from both, Barbara bit her lip before she let herself drop down on his member once the tip prodded against her entrance. She let out a gasp as all seven inches entered her, her hymen already being torn from gymnastics and her training but given she was never the kind of girl for toys this was the first time she's ever had anything this big enter her.

"It's okay, we can pause here until you're okay to move" he said while she nodded, hugging him for support as he kissed her neck. This little pause also helped him calm down as due to how tight and wet she was, as even through the condom it was an incredibly powerful sensation to him. He had to calm himself and acclimate so he didn't finish too quickly.

Barbara smiled as she pulled back a bit, allowing him to trail kisses down to her breasts before she moaned softly as she felt his hand rub the top of her pussy, mainly his fingers grazing against her hardened clit.

"Oh god that really helps~" Barbara moaned out as he gently rolled and stroked it, quickly finding out that having someone else touch her was so much more powerful than when she did it herself. "I think I'm ready to move now if you are" she said as he nodded and gently let her lay back before he moved to be on top of her, all without pulling out.

Naruto gently took Barbara's hands in his as he pinned them on either side of her head before he slowly pulled out before pushing his way back inside her. He was gentle and slow the first couple of thrusts before Barbara squeezed his hands reassuringly.

"You can go faster. Don't worry about me, I can take it" she said before he nodded and started to pick up the pace of this thrusts, making her moan and smile as she enjoyed the feeling of his dick moving around inside her.

Barbara squeezed his hands as he started to go even faster, the sound of his flesh hitting hers slowly starting to fill the room and grow louder. After a few minutes the pain of had quickly faded away, replacing with pleasure as she found herself moaning and arching her back from everything she was feeling.

"O-Oh god Naruto! K-Keep going" Barbara moaned out as she could feel herself getting closer to her limit as Naruto pounded inside her. At first his large member had hurt a bit, and while she was still getting used to it, she found it amazing for the way it filled her up and felt perfect to her despite it being her first time.

Naruto was going by pure instincts as he moved his hands down to her hips to get more leverage to thrust into her, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him as he continued to thrust into her.

"I-I'm getting close Barbara" he panted out as he continued to thrust, moving down to kiss on her neck as she held him tighter.

"M-Me too, d-don't hold back" she moaned out as she widened her eyes at the sudden increase of speed to the point the sound of their flesh hitting was even more rapid. "F-Fuuuuck! I-I'm cumming!" Barbara yelled out, arching her back as she quickly pulled him up against her, wrapping her legs around him to push him all the way inside her as they came together.

Naruto, as embarrassing as it was, growled as he came and held her close. He held her tight, giving the occasional thrust as his orgasm went on and filled up the condom. He was slow to pull out as Barbara was panting from her orgasm before he noticed just how much he had filled up the condom.

"T-That was amazing" Naruto panted out as he took off the condom, careful not to let any spill out as he tied it like a balloon and threw it in the trash can next to his night stand.

"Y-Yeah it really, really was" Barbara said, her voice still quivering a bit from her orgasm before she watched him put on another condom with wide eyes. "W-Wait! Y-You want to go again?" she asked a bit nervous as he looked down at her worried.

"I-Is that okay?" he asked as if it was too much he could do with one go but he felt like he could still go despite this first time being amazing.

Barbara bit her lip a bit as she thought it over. She knew this was going to be a problem from the get go given the amount of energy he had normally and while she figured this would carry over to sex she wasn't sure how much she could do.

It made her a bit thankful he was with two other girls that could help tire him out.

"F-Fine but only once or twice more. And be gentle!" she said before she squealed as he gently rolled her over and made her stick her ass up in the air at him.

"I'll be gentle I promise" he said as he gave her ass a soft kiss which made her blush before her head shot up with a moan as he slid his dick back inside her.

 **-Lemon End-**

Barbara, as she laid on his chest exhausted and dumbly grinning, had lost count of how many condoms he had filled. Keeping count was hard, especially after having came a few times in a row before he came during one romp.

"You I swear are insane" she panted out, looking up at him while he gently pet her head as after several times his dick was still hard under the blanket they shared. Thankfully though he had known to stop when she had reached her limit and was a panting and drooling mess.

"I'm sorry, I just got really into it. You have to admit it felt good" he teased as he kissed her forehead making her roll her eyes and lay her head back down on his chest.

"Your energy makes me glad you're with two other girls cause I swear you need them to tire yourself out" she teased, poking his chest softly as she noticed the blush on his face.

The silence they shared as they cuddled was comforting and nice before Barbara felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Barbara?" Naruto asked as she looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Yes?" she mumbled as he stroked her cheek softly.

"I love you" he said as she held his hand to her cheek with a happy smile as her eyes closed.

"I love you too" she said before sleep took her and the two of them slept in the warmth of each other while happy with actions and the step they took.

 **-Chapter End-**

Woo! I'm on a roll and I'm going to try my best to stay on it

I had the 'Switched' chapter planned in my mind for SO long honestly. I wanted Raven and Starfire to still swap but also Naruto swap with someone as well and I feel Barbara was the perfect choice as she doesn't have powers, is a girl, and one of his girlfriends.

Also in case you're wondering why he didn't sense the Puppet King or why Kara didn't see the Puppet King in the box is because the way I see it since the Puppet King is just an animated puppet he doesn't really have any energy and since he's magic based there was a magic circle in the box to summon him (since if he was hiding in the box the entire time there is NO way the Titans in the canon episode wouldn't have noticed him).

I tried to make Barbara's control of Naruto's body realistic as since she is smart and whatnot I think she'd take to flying well (like Videl) and Ki blasts should be easy as well. Plus with the trick Caulifla showed off for SS transformations it was easy for her to be able to go SS.

Also even though Kara was being controlled like a puppet and couldn't use her full strength I still think SS was needed as Kryptonians are durable and Barbara needed a strong blast to knock her out for a bit.

I personally really like how I did this chapter and episode from the interactions during it all, the fighting, and the end lemon.

Lemons aren't really my forte as my alt account lemons are written with a lot of help so I hope I did well honestly as I wanted them to be a bit nervous and shy at the start before they started getting into it. I was going to write out more but it would have delayed the chapter even more and would have been difficult to write as like I said they aren't my forte.

Next chapter I have planned will be based on 'Masks' as 'Deep Six' wouldn't involve Naruto much at all. Plus there will be the girl's reactions to Barbara stealing Naruto's first time but I don't intend them to jump on him immediately after as I plan for when each girl sleeps with him ahead of time.

 **Pairings:**

Naruto x Supergirl, Batgirl, Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Kitten, Argent

Beast Boy x Terra

Cyborg x Bumblebee

Robin x Ravager

Ages:

Terra: 14

Raven and Beast Boy: 15

Starfire, Robin, and Kitten: 16

Argent and Naruto: 17

Cyborg, Blackfire, Batgirl and Supergirl: 18

I hope you all liked it

Rate and Review

Until Next Time!

Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

_Challenge by The Sith'ari_

 **Jump City's Saiyan**

 **Chapter 6**

As Naruto sat in the living room he couldn't help but frown at the stares and reactions from the other Titans as Barbara sat beside him. The reason for this situation was due to Barbara and him being caught laying together on his bed by Starfire and Blackfire who came to wake them.

Blackfire had been upset to see the sight while Starfire took it as an act to be celebrated and proceeded to excitedly tell the others, hence why the Titans were looking at them in varied ways.

The boys were more or less fine with it for the most part.

Robin didn't seem to mind but Naruto noticed he couldn't look at Barbara without blushing a bit and coughing into his fist. Cyborg was the most laid back but his smirk told him the half robot was going to use it as ammo to tease him. Beast Boy looked nervous and embarrassed but the slight nosebleed he got at times when he gained a daydreaming face made Naruto want to snap him out of it.

The girls on the other hand were much more varied.

Blackfire seemed upset and pouting, hmph-ing whenever he looked at her with a childish pout that he felt was more due to Barbara having taken his first time before her. Kara seemed more annoyed and on the brink of scolding or lecturing him but every time she opened her mouth she blushed and stomped away grumbling something under her breath. Starfire was a bit confused as she thought it was something to be celebrated but she noticed how others were seemingly upset and didn't understand why.

Raven thought was the most difficult to really pin down. She wasn't visibly upset but she refused to meet his eyes or look his way, focusing more on reading, but the various screens and glasses that became shattered whenever he looked her way told him she was upset about it.

"Okay we can be civil here can't we?" Naruto asked as he stood up and looked back to the other Titans who were scattered throughout the living room. "Yes me and Barbara had sex but it wasn't just some senseless thing. We did it cause we care and love for each other" he said as he noticed another screen crack nearby and Raven twitch ever so slightly.

"Plus it's not like we were irresponsible. I'm on birth control and he wore condoms" Barbara said before they all watched Beast Boy pass out with a slight nosebleed. "Plus were adults in the sense we look after ourselves and whatnot. I don't know why you all are acting like this" Barbara said as Robin sighed.

"It's not that we are upset" he said before Blackfire cleared her throat. "Okay correction: it's not that most of us are upset it's more just jarring. Sure we expected this with the dating but expecting and having it happen are two different things" Robin said as Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean they are hormonal teens, not too surprising but I'm more confused why you're so upset" Cyborg said as he looked to Blackfire who frowned, crossing her arm under her chest.

"Because I wanted his first time!" Blackfire whined before everyone sweat dropped at it.

"Oh but sister we too will undergo the ritual of mating in time! Naruto wants to make it most special for us as he did with friend Barbara" Starfire said as she flew over and hugged her sister from behind and nuzzled her cheek against hers.

"I have already done the research and have noticed larger Grebnacks are desirable so we will be able to make Naruto most happy" Starfire said as Naruto blushed and buried his head in his hand.

"Um what are Grebnacks?" Barbara asked in a whisper as Naruto looked over to her.

"Breasts…she's talking about her and Blackfire's breasts" he said as he was just thankful no one else knew Tamaranean. "And I only know that cause of Blackfire" he quickly added making Barbara nod with a smirk before Kara grumbled and ran her hand through her hair.

"Whatever! Just don't do anything reckless and keep it behind closed doors" Kara said before she stomped out of the room.

"I do not understand though. The ritual of mating is a celebrated thing on Tamaran so why are the faces of friends so glum?" Starfire asked with a frown, her head resting on Blackfire's shoulder as Raven closed her book and took a long calming breath.

"Sex and stuff in the bedroom aren't to be spread around Starfire, not on earth anyways. Those things are private and should stay private" she said with a flat look as Naruto nodded.

"Remember what I told you that day you woke me up? It's that kind of thing" he said as Starfire tilted her head in confusion before blushing a bit as she seemingly got it.

"Oh…then I am most sorry friend Barbara. I thought it was a joyous occasion to be celebrated" she said with a frown before Barbara waved it off.

"Its fine Starfire as it didn't do any damage really" Barbara said before Blackfire hmph-ed again and looked away from her.

"Oh come on Blackfire don't be like that please?" Naruto asked making her frown before she floated over to him and sat next to him.

"Fine I will forgive you but!" Blackfire started to say before she held up a finger with a smirk. "When my own or Starfire's turn comes around, depending on who is first, you must include the other, meaning we get to have you together" she purred out as Naruto blushed and Barbara hugged him from behind.

"Oh that'll be needed given his stamina" she said with a smirk as Naruto groaned as Blackfire grew a mischievous smirk.

"I expect the full details given you, me, and Starfire have the day off" Blackfire said as Barbara smirked and nodded before Naruto had the smarts to run off as Starfire joined the two girls on the couch.

As he flew out of the living room he grunted as he bumped into someone and fell down on his butt to see he had bumped into Raven who had seemingly slipped out during it all. "Whoa, sorry there Raven I was trying to escape being stuck between Blackfire and Barbara" he said as he helped her up before she pulled her arm away with a frown.

"Its fine" she said curtly which made him frown as she walked away.

"Did I do something to upset you? Cause if I did I'm sorry. I'm the first to admit I can be dense but I try my best not to step on toes" he said with a frown as he knew sometimes even he was unaware of some things he might accidentally do.

Raven looked at him for a second before she frowned and sighed. "It's not you...it's just me and something I need to get over on my own" she said before she turned around.

"Well if you feel you want to talk about it or anything you know I'm here" he said as she looked back at him and nodded with a slight smile.

"I know" she said before she continued walking back towards her room.

'Well after that somewhat awkward breakfast and everything last night I could for sure do with some training' he thought as he headed down to the training hall as he decided he needed to master 20 times gravity so he could finally move on to either 30 or 40 times gravity.

As he got down there to see Kara lifting an incredible amount of weights with a furrowed brow. "Wow, really going at it aren't you?" he asked as she looked over at him before looking back up.

"Yeah I guess you can say I have a need to get my mind off the fact that one of my friends who I was close to had sex with my best friend" Kara said making Naruto frown a bit.

"You were okay with us dating so why does sex, the next step, bother you so much?" he asked with a frown before she pushed the weights up and locked them in place before she sat up.

"I don't know!" she yelled as she groaned and sat up. "Guess it just made this whole relationship with multiple girls seem actually real and shows just how weird this situation is" she said with a slight frown as he gently gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I know but the way I see it this makes it like one big family" he said making her frown lessen before it became a slight smile and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess I can see that since it's you. If it was anyone else I'd call them a pervert but with you I know otherwise" she said as she lightly slugged his arm which still made him wince a bit with a chuckle.

"So we good?" he asked as he didn't like the idea of his friend being upset with him before she nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah we're good" she said before she hugged him and he hugged her back. "So while we are here do you maybe want to spar a bit? It's been a while since we have" Kara said with an excited smile as, besides Clark, he was the only one to give her a real challenge.

"Oh I'm down for sure. I could use a nice spar" he said with a smirk as he was grateful this room was built to be the sturdiest in the tower.

By the time their spar was over, it having lasted a surprising amount of it, the results were them panting in exhaustion with some bruises and scuffs. But, unless they wanted to actually destroy the room, they both had to hold back from full power which always resulted in a tie – Clark's Fortress of Solitude being the only place they could actually go all out and even then the results always varied depending on the day and who got the upper hand at the time.

" _Titans! We have report of Slade's men being seen in the tech sector. We predicted their target so we must hurry! All Titans on call arrive at the front door now!_ " Robin ordered, forcing their communicators to answer due to the emergency of it.

Naruto frowned as they quickly dried off and changed before meeting the others on call and heading off towards where Robin predicted they'd go. He flew holding onto Robin's hands and letting him hang as Kara did the same for Cyborg while Raven flew in between them.

"Any idea what they are after?" Naruto asked as Robin shook his head.

"No but if Slade wants it then it could be dangerous. We need to prevent him from getting it at all costs" Robin said before they arrived at the location, seemingly before Slade's men which allowed them to ready themselves for an ambush.

As they waited in the room hidden in darkness, the light of the field containing a hovering red chip, it didn't take long for someone to drop down. The person was dressed in all black, a metal collar on their shoulders, clawed gauntlets and metal boots. Their orange circle on their face being the only color on them besides the white eyeholes on their mask.

Once the man reached out towards the chip Robin quickly dropped down and glared at the man. "Tell Slade if he wants this chip to come get it himself" Robin said before he leapt off his line he was hanging from and kicked the man, sending him skidding back before the lights turned on to show the rest of the Titans.

Robin though had to quickly jump back as a beam shot down from the ceiling only for them to watch as it circled a bit and a circular cut out fell from the ceiling and created an entrance for more of the commandos to dive through.

They wasted no time, making Robin leap back to dodge a laser before they started to surround them and each Titan leapt into battle.

Robin blocked and dodged the attacks of one as it went after him before he landed a solid kick which it blocked with its arm before pulling out its laser weapon. He easily rolled and dodged the beam as for being a laser it seemed hard to move around, allowing Robin to get in close and kick it hard across the face to send it crashing into a nearby wall and fall down.

Kara was having no trouble with hers as she quickly slammed her fist into the chest of one that dove at her before another leapt off the first's tumbling body to get air. It quickly used its laser to slice off a bit of a nearby massive light, the massive debris almost crashing down onto her before Naruto pulled her away and they landed on the ground.

"Watch out, these guys are wily" Naruto said as the smoke from the falling debris faded away to reveal five commandos, all pointing their lasers at them. Naruto clenched his fists, summoning Ki in his hands before a massive block slid across, crashing into them and sending them into the wall.

"Amazing what you can do with computers these days" Cyborg said with a smile, dusting off his hands as Naruto and Kara smirked at him before he went off to fight some more around them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he quickly saw Raven knocked down, a solider pointing its weapon at her as he dove at it, grabbing its head as he slammed it to the ground. "Leave my friend alone" Naruto growled as he fired off a Ki blast point blank that kept it down.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he offered a hand to Raven who smiled ever so slightly and nodded, accepting the hand and pulled herself up.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" she said as she dusted herself off, not liking how she let herself get overwhelmed but thankful Naruto dove in to help.

"Of course, I've got your back just like I know you have mine" he said before he heard the sound of a laser charging to turn around just in time to see Raven smash one commando between two blocks, knocking it out. "See, got my back" he added with a chuckle which made her smile a bit more clearly before it went away and she flew off to clear out a few more.

Naruto watched as Kara, with her heat vision, and Cyborg with cannon were trying to blast down an especially difficult to hit commando before it dove towards them, using Cyborg as a springboard to leap and grab the red chip.

Robin wasn't having any of this as he threw a birdarang at it, knocking it out of its hand which gave Naruto an opening to fly at it to catch it.

"Got it!" Naruto said as he slowed down, it safely in in his hand before he heard the sound of a laser charging but this time nothing stopped it as it blasted into his back, sending him to his knees and the chip out of his hand which another solider quickly picked up.

The commandos grouped up before a smoke bomb was thrown down by one to allow them all to escape.

"Naruto you okay!?" Kara asked as she pulled Naruto up while he nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, we have to go after them" he said as they nodded and chased the commandos down the only path they could have gone down. That was until it led to a hexagon shaped room, meaning they had five paths they could have gone down with five commandos having escaped.

"Naruto can you track them?" Robin quickly asked as Naruto shook his head with a frown.

"I think they are robots so no Ki" he said as he had his thoughts about them being robots before given they were able to take a powerful beating before Kara frowned as well and groaned.

"And this place is lined with lead so my x-ray vision is all messed up. We just have to split up and take them all down" Kara said as they all nodded and all took a path.

Naruto was quick to reach his commando as he charged and fired a Ki Cannon at it, the beam piercing its leg and making it fall down with sparks as he leapt at it and grabbed its wrists, looking for the chip only to find it empty. "Great, you're useless and the wrong one" Naruto said as he blasted its head off before his communicator went off.

" _Attention Titans, I found the chip and took down my commando. I'm returning it to the lab's officials and we can head back to the tower. Meet at the front entrance_ " Robin said, his tone revealing he was unhappy about something before he hung up and Naruto frowned before he made his way back and they all headed back to the tower.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

With the sun having finally set, Naruto sighed as he collapsed on the couch between Raven and Blackfire, Starfire on the other side of Raven with Kara and Cyborg on the other side of Blackfire while Barbara was at a table working on a bit of school.

"Okay all work and no play makes me a dull Beast Boy" Beast Boy said as he walked in front of the couch. "So my fellow couch potatoes, what'll it be? Super Ninja Showdown 8?" he asked holding up one VHS tape with two ninjas on the front "Or Maniac Fury: Attack of the Protozoids?" he asked holding up another VHS with a Godzilla type monster on the cover.

"Gee they both sound soooo good" Raven said in a monotone tone sarcastically as she looked up from her book while Cyborg rubbed his chin in thought as he looked at them both.

"Personally I'd rather watch something that makes it easier to cuddle up against Naruto" Blackfire said as she hugged onto his arm, making him blush a bit as Raven subtly looked to his free arm before looking away a bit embarrassed and secretly jealous.

"I could go for some action so whichever is better in that area is my vote" Kara said as after those commandos she was still in a fighting kind of mood.

"Yeah they're really hard to pick….want to watch them both?!" Cyborg asked excitedly as Naruto sat up a bit with a raised eyebrow as Raven rolled her eyes with a sigh as honestly that was the answer she expected from him.

"Wait 'all work and no play'? Weren't you off duty today?" Naruto asked curiously but Beast Boy avoided answer as he was saved by Starfire who perked up with a smile.

"Perhaps Robin would enjoy potatoing the couch with us? Tell me is he?..." she asked before Beast Boy nodded with a sigh and roll of his eyes.

"In the same place he's been since the mission and his little chat session with Slade? Uh, yeah" Beast Boy said, having been filled in after Robin told them.

"As much as I don't promote this obsessive behavior of Robin's bugging him will only make things worse. Batman gets like this from time to time but Robin will stop once we get a solid lead. Just have to wait for it" Naruto said with a sigh as Barbara nodded behind them.

"If he gets really bad I can knock him out of it but for now just let him be. Hopefully he'll be better tomorrow after some rest" Barbara said as that was really all they could do as forcing him to do anything would make things worse.

 **-A Few Days Later-**

Despite a few days passing things were still a bit odd, Robin being holed up in his room focused on Slade, only leaving to grab food and return to his room, use the bathroom, or go on solo-missions he called 'Slade-meets' where he followed leads he came up with to see if they panned out.

Robin still went on missions with the rest of them but not as much as before. Barbara had tried talking to him about it but not even that seemed to really work with him still being the same.

He frowned a bit as he, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Barbara stood on a nearby roof that was close to the tech lab they were at a few days ago. "I'm working a Slade-meet on the far side of town, you sure you can handle it on your own without me?" Robin asked over the video screen on Cyborg's arm.

"No problem, we got one more than usual so whoever this is better be prepared" Naruto said as Cyborg nodded as well.

"Yeah man, we got this" he said before Robin hung up just as the figure they had gotten a quick description of appeared stepping out of a rooftop window.

The man looked their age with his height, wearing a full black bodysuit with a white skull face, a red 'x' on his chest, backs of his hands, and on his forehead, a grey utility belt, darker grey gloves that had serrated edges like a buzz saw, and a long black cape that went to his ankles.

"You looking for Slade? Cause I'll tell you what, your outfit, really screams shady" Naruto said as he summoned his Ki to his hand while everyone else got ready for the fight they felt was coming.

"Red X works alone" he said in a gravelly voice before holding up his hand, his palm pointed towards them to reveal a red x on his palm that quickly lit up before an X was fired at them causing Naruto to reflexively fire a Ki blast to destroy it.

Cyborg was quick to follow up, firing his sonic cannon at Red X, the character being agile enough to repeatedly dodge out of the way as more blasts tried to take him out. He continued to fire, Red X being hard to hit before he had to run to dodge a barrage of x's being fired at him.

With his focus on Cyborg Beast Boy dove at Red X, leaping into the air as he turned into a lion to take him down only for Red X to quickly turn and fire an x at him that quickly turned into some kind of liquid that stuck to Beast Boy and knocked him back. Beast Boy quickly found himself stuck as he tried to rapidly change into other animals only for the gum like substance to still keep him stuck to the ground.

Naruto decided he wasn't going to wait any longer, charging at Red X as he flared his aura and Barbara right behind him. Red X focused on dodging, using the occasional blast from his hand to deflect hits or blasts of Ki. It was a bit of a stalemate until Barbara leapt over him and started throwing batarangs at him which he also deflected with x shuriken that he suddenly threw out.

"I don't have time for this" Red X said as he pressed his belt, seemingly disappearing before Naruto let out a scream of pain as he was being electrocuted only to turn to see Red X's hand on his tail where a small x was wrapped around it and zapping him.

Barbara was quick to react, diving at Red X only for him to fire an x at her which quickly bound her arms close to her before firing another which covered her belt in the same goo Beast Boy was still stuck in and also served to trap her on the ground.

As Naruto fell to the ground from repeated zaps Starfire and Raven were the next to charge at him, Starfire's blasts sending him backwards as Raven used her magic to make a giant bird claw try and grab him, only for Red X to evade it all.

Starfire was the next to get take down, her arms bound in a larger version of Barbara's x trap and as Raven started her spell the x he shot at her blocked her mouth, stopping her from being able to fight.

"Got you now!" Cyborg yelled as he landed behind Red X, going to grab him before Red X leapt back and slammed an x on his back, surprising Cyborg as his back opened up. "Whoa! Hey! Who told you how to shut me down!" he yelled in protest as Red X quickly fiddled with him and made Cyborg fall to the ground, his body unable to move.

"Don't think I'm going to let you go so easily" Naruto growled as he pushed himself up, his aura flaring wildly as he powered through the electric zaps to stand up. "You will return the chip as I'm not going to let it leave with you" Naruto said as he rushed towards a surprised Red X.

With Red X surprised Naruto was able to land a good few solid hits on him before Red X got over it and went back to dodging. Seemingly getting tired of this Red X started teleporting around him several times before Naruto felt another x get placed on his arm, sending more volts through him.

This still wasn't enough to take him down as Naruto roared, turning Super Saiyan to turn to attack Red X before the addition of two more x's and more electricity was enough to take him down. Just before he blacked out he could hear the sound of Starfire and the others yelling out his name and Red X looking down at him as if he was sorry before he disappeared and Naruto blacked out.

 **-Few Hours Later-**

As Naruto rested on the booth style seats, the sun having risen already by the time they got back, still exhausted and somewhat twitching from the voltage he sighed, his head on Blackfire's lap as she refused to move from his side. "I swear if I see this Red X I will break him" she growled out as she pet his hair consolingly to try and be there for him.

"I had no idea Red X would pose such a threat. I should have been there" Robin said, having arrived back an hour ago to see the aftermath. Thankfully with Raven still able to move she had been able to free Starfire who in turn helped the others, him requiring to be carried back since he had been still unconscious even after the electrical x's had been removed.

"You bet you should have been there! Look what he did to my doo! I'm looking at two months of bad hair days!" Beast Boy complained as Starfire helped cut out bits of his hair that still had red goo in them.

"How would you have known who was robbing the place. It was the first time the guy ever seemed to show up" Naruto pointed out as Robin nodded with a bit of a frown before Raven pointed to her still covered up mouth and mumbled, still trying to talk. "Here, come on over I'll help you get it off" he added as he sat up and she walked over to him.

He was careful as he peeled it back, smiling at her as he did so. "Thankfully this is the most you got hit with, could've been worse right?" he asked as he started to peel it off her mouth, her skin underneath a bit red from the adhesive.

"Yeah, could've been worse…" she said with a frown as she looked down at his tail at where the first x had been before quickly standing up and looking over to Robin. "Even if you had been there Robin, it probably wouldn't have made any difference" she said as Barbara nodded, still cleaning out some compartments of her belt.

"This Red X knew how to take each of us down from taking care of Beast Boy's skill of breaking free of bindings with transforming, having something strong enough to take care of a Tamaranean and keep them from breaking out, and enough power to taser a Saiyan who has trained and fought against a woman made entirely of electricity. He also took me down Robin, you would've just met the same fate" she said as Kara frowned and crossed her arms as she leaned against the counter.

"You think he could have a tool for me?" Kara asked as Naruto, who had been allowed to sit up as long as Blackfire could hold onto his arm, shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, I wouldn't put it past the wily bastard to have something for you. I mean he knew how to shut Cyborg down and that isn't something well known" Naruto said as he frowned and rubbed Blackfire's hand after he twitched a bit, her flinching a bit at it as she didn't like it still affecting him.

"Do not feel guilt, we are mostly undamaged" she said as she frowned over towards Naruto who smiled softly at her to try and ease her worries. "We though are all eager to hear what you have discovered about Slade" she added trying to get some good news and move away from the somber topic.

"Nothing" he said bluntly with somewhat narrowed eyes and a frown. "Lead was a dead end, I should get back to work" Robin said as he walked off briskly before anyone could say anything else.

"Nothing is becoming the norm don't you think" Naruto said as he frowned a bit while Barbara nodded along with a matching frown.

"I'll try to talk to him but for now we need to rest, or more specifically you need to rest" Barbara said as she looked at Naruto with a serious look.

"What? No way! I need to get him back for zapping me and messing with us. I'll be fine whenever he comes back around as that zapping wasn't that bad, Saiyans recover quickly" Naruto said with a frown, hearing Barbara sigh before he noticed Raven subtly storm out which made him frown worse.

"I think you better go talk to her" Barbara said though as she saw Naruto already walking after her before she even finished her sentence it showed he didn't need to be told.

"Raven wait up! What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he caught up to her with a frown as she stopped outside her door.

"You'll be fine?...It wasn't that bad?" she asked softly before she turned around with a glare on her face. "You were zapped by four of those things! Cyborg told me that one was enough to take down a normal man and four was easily enough to potentially kill you if I wasn't able to move around an save you!" she yelled, surprising Naruto as a burst of her magic made him slide back a bit.

"Y-You need to worry more about yourself. I know you worry about us, always being sure you can be there to help us when we struggle but if you don't look out for yourself you'll get really hurt and…I don't know how we'd handle that" she said as she turned around at the end, her hand rubbing her arm as she crossed her arms with a clear tone that showed how nervous she was about it.

He frowned as he walked up to her and hugged her from behind, his arms wrapping around her chest as he tried to calm her down, already seeing her magic flickering around her. "I'm sorry Raven, I didn't know I scared you that much. I guess it's a side effect from being around a man of steel, you get it in your head your tougher than you really are and I'm sorry I worried you" he said as her tension eased slowly, making her put her hands on his arms as he hugged her.

"Just…be more careful….please" she said as he nodded, them both staying like that before he stepped back and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry about hugging you suddenly like that" he said quickly as he didn't like invading her space and knew she didn't like it when people did it with or without warning. Though he was reassured she wasn't upset as she actually chuckled a bit as she looked at him and shook her head.

"It's fine, I honestly don't mind when it's you" she said with an ever so light blush on her cheeks which was matched only darker on his cheeks from her smile. "I'm going to meditate a bit and you need to rest. I'll see you later" Raven said, walking into her room before he could respond.

As the door closed Naruto couldn't help but chuckle with a blush still on his face from Raven. He of course was doing his best not to pressure her to going into anything before she was ready but he couldn't deny he liked their moments like this together.

"So when should we expect Raven to join us?" Blackfire asked as she hugged him from behind, her head resting on his shoulder with a smirk while he rolled his eyes with a smile of his own.

"Not my place to say Blackfire, I do care for Raven but rushing her isn't good. Let her do it when she is comfortable" he said while Blackfire nodded and moved to his side to hug his arm, pulling him back towards the living room.

"Okay I won't pester her but the others are waiting for us, they don't want you up and about too much right now" she said with a frown as he sighed and relented, nodding as he let her pull him along back to the living room.

As he sat down Starfire immediately sat beside him, happily nuzzling against his side as Barbara, along with Cyborg, continued to look over his vitals. Thankfully by the end of the day was declared to fine after his violent electrocution the previous night.

Though as night fell, and they all went to bed, their day of recuperation ended when they were awoken late at night by the blaring alarm that always signaled something was going down. After changing into their outfits they quickly ran to the living room.

"Okay Robin what's the...?" Cyborg said as he walked in first only to see it was empty, not knowing where their leader was as normally he was the first to be there.

"Robin?" Barbara asked as this wasn't like Robin at all as since forming the team he was never the kind to run off alone like this.

"You mean 'Captain Research'? He's probably filling out notecards at the public library" Beast Boy said drowsily, yawning as he was still slumped over and half-awake. He always did have the most trouble waking up at first when alarms like these woke them up in the middle of the night.

" _I was_ " Robin said as his image appeared on the massive screen that was composed of the front windows and startling Beast Boy a bit " _but then I spotted Red X pulling a robbery in the tech sector. I'm on it, get here as soon as you can_ " he said before hanging up.

"Come on you heard the man. Since Red X took us out earlier we need all hands so be careful" Cyborg said as they rushed out, Naruto noticing Barbara's frown as she stared at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on her shoulder, somewhat bringing her out of her thoughts and making her look towards him.

"Oh it's nothing, we should get going" she said as he frowned but nodded as he figured if it was something important she'd mention it before they rejoined the others and all made their way towards the coordinates Robin had sent them.

As they arrived, not sure where Red X and Robin were, Cyborg was the first to notice and pointed out as Robin and Red X dropped down from a nearby rooftop.

Robin was gaining ground as he chased after Red X before the masked villain turned behind him and threw a red netting that enclosed around Robin, trapping him. "Robin!" Cyborg yelled, unsure whether to give chase to Red X or help Robin.

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" Robin yelled as Naruto nodded and quickly burst off after Red X, giving chase to Red X with the others following behind him as Red X ran down into a subway entrance. Although they all didn't notice as one team member stayed behind to check out her suspicions.

As the entered the subway station Naruto frowned as he couldn't see Red X anywhere as the others were on guard as they too looked around. "Naruto can you sense Red X?" Kara asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Whatever tech he has in his suit also blocks me from sensing his Ki which is surprising since not too many people know about the latent Ki signature they give off" Naruto said as Cyborg tapped the side of his head.

"Don't worry I've adjusted my ocular implant to scan at multiple sub-harmonics of the EM spectrum" Cyborg said as Beast Boy rose an eyebrow confused as if he was speaking an alien language.

"Okay…do you come with subtitles?" he asked as Batgirl sighed at him a bit as she walked forward.

"It means he will be able to see him even if he's invisible" she said as she and Batman had a pair of goggles that did the same thing with other settings mixed in.

Cyborg nodded to show she was right as he continued to look around before he was sent flying backward skidding backwards.

"Its him" Raven said, summoning her magic as a red x glowed in the air once Cyborg got off the ground, now keeling, Red X still being invisible attached the x to Cyborg's back. This time, unlike last, it had no effect.

"You'll have to learn so new tricks dog" Cyborg said with a smirk as he had closed that opening on himself after the first time since he wasn't going to be fooled twice. He quickly grabbed at Red X's shirt, grabbing a handful of his suit before he threw him towards the others, Red X landing in a crouch.

"Oh you are so going to pay for hurting my dear!" Blackfire yelled, her eyes glowing purple, as were her hands as she charged at him.

Red X was quick to start dodging, being pushed back a bit, knowing her punches would hit hard if they connected before he tried to fire an x at her. Only his attempt was stopped by a black small barrier from Raven that shielded her and allowed Blackfire to grab his suit.

"I hope this hurts" she said, her hands glowing brighter and brighter violet as Red X tried to back away only for another pair of hands to press on his back.

"Oh it will" Naruto said as his hands were coated in Ki, the two of them letting out powerful blasts into Red X which he was sandwiched and stuck between them unable to dodge.

Sadly this wasn't enough to take him down despite the holes in the front and back of his suit, showing damage was done. Red X was quick to teleport away though once they let him go, them both a bit stunned by each other's blast despite being able to handle it due to their alien physiology.

"You won't get away that easily" Supergirl said with a smirk, being the first to react, hearing him come out of his teleport as she turned and threw a punch at him, only for an x to wrap around her wrist, the red quickly becoming the telltale glowing green of Kryptonite.

"Starfire, Raven! Help Supergirl!" Naruto yelled as he recovered, charging back at Red X, blasting more Ki blasts his way which he continues to dodge as Starfire works to free the Kryptonite from around her wrist with Raven following quickly.

"Really? Going for another round? Do you want to be electrocuted again as if four wasn't enough how about one as strong as six" he said rushing under Naruto's punch between blasts of Ki, a hand against his chest. Only, like Cyborg, they were prepared with Batgirl throwing a pellet at Naruto just as Red X went up to him, covering them both in a cloud of dust.

"High quality electric resistant silicate dust. If it worked against a woman made of electricity and lightning then it can work against you" Naruto said with a smirk as this time he put his hand against Red X, firing another Ki blast into him, hitting the same spot that Blackfire had blasted into.

Red X groaned as he was sent flying back again, tumbling before he righted himself and came to a skidding stop. He though was seemingly ready enough to leap over a Beast Boy ram formed charge and hit Beast Boy hard in the face once he shifted back to send him down to the tracks.

Beast Boy wobbly got to his knees, a bit dazed from the hit and like a deer in headlights as the subway drove towards him, horn blaring. Naruto was prepared to fly after him to save him only, to his surprise, Red X dove in to save him.

Though once the train passed through Red X was seen running up the stairs and a beaten but safe Beast Boy was seen lying down with Starfire and helping him up. "Beast Boy! You are undamaged?" Starfire asked as Naruto helped Kara get up, Barbara having put the broken pieces of the Kryptonite x into a lead case.

"Yeah I'm fine but just who is that guy?" Beast Boy asked as he was shocked to see, despite all the hits they got on him, he had been elusive enough to still get away with another chip.

"Don't worry, we'll find out and next time we will take him down. We even did better than the last time" Naruto said with a smile, looking to Raven who subtly smiled back before he sneezed from being covered in dust.

"But first let's get back to the Tower so Supergirl can rest and Naruto can bathe" Barbara said as they nodded before Starfire perked up a bit.

"What about Robin?" she asked, remembering their bound teammate up above.

"Don't worry, he's one of Batman's students. I expect him to be waiting for us back home. Here, Blackfire why don't you help Kara so she doesn't get coated in the dust as well" Barbara said as Kara draped her arm over Blackfire's shoulders before Barbara kept Naruto back a bit as they made their way back to the Tower.

"We need to talk when we get back" she said in a low whisper as Naruto confusedly nodded and they moved back towards the group, eventually making it back to the Tower.

As Naruto got out of the shower, a towel around his waist and another laid on his head to help dry his hair, he walked back towards his room to see Robin walking down the hall. "Hey Robin, glad to see you got free" Naruto said with a smile before he notice Robin looked a bit winded and sore. "You okay?" Naruto asked as Robin put his hand to his chest a bit with a hiss of pain.

"I'm fine, I'm going back to my room to rest and try and look into this Red X character and possible connections to Slade" he said, making an excuse to go back to his room before Naruto frowned as the door closed.

Once Robin went away Naruto returned to his room to see Barbara waiting for him and sitting on his bed. "You know one thing I'm kind of disappointed in is that you don't have any porn hidden away" she said with a smirk, teasing him as he rolled his eyes and started to pull out a clean version of his hero outfit.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Naruto asked as he didn't really mind her watching him getting dressed given the two of them have had sex. Though her licking her lips as she watched did make him blush a bit.

"Robin is up to something" Barbara said bluntly with a frown as she looked him in the eyes, a serious look in hers as he frowned while he looked back at her.

"What do you mean? I thought you said he was just obsessing over Slade" Naruto said, unsure what Barbara meant as he did seem to be trying to learn about Slade who was quickly becoming a troublesome foe.

"I mean the Robin we saw chasing after Red X and get trapped in a net was a hologram" she said with a frown. "When you guys went ahead I stayed behind to help him only to figure that out. Plus I'm sure you saw him and noticed his chest being hurt, in the exact spot Blackfire blasted Red X at with you hitting him again in the same spot" she added, having also seen him a bit after they returned to the Tower and was quick to notice it.

"What are you saying? That Robin is Red X? Why would he do that?" Naruto asked, shocked and not quite seeing why he'd do that or what his reason behind it.

"You already answered that in a way, it's because of his obsession with Slade. He's been taking the chips trying to lure Slade into something. Plus it all makes sense for how Red X knew how to take each of us down" Barbara explained with a frown, not liking how it all made sense to her.

"No! I refuse to believe he'd do something as stupid as that just to get one villain like Slade" Naruto said as Barbara sighed and nodded.

"I don't want to either but it all points to him Naruto and I need you to tail him when he leaves, be covert and tail him as far away as you can before he puts on his suit. His suit I've found runs on Xenothium, it's an extremely rare and equally dangerous compound. Thankfully while not radioactive it still gives off readings which my suit picked up on" she said before she tossed him a black bat shaped compact computer. "Track him with that when you are unable to track him from his Ki and tell us when he stops moving. I'll tell the team you got a lead on how to track Red X and are looking into it tomorrow" she said as she stood up with a long sigh.

"Are you going to tell them about it being Robin?" Naruto asked, unsure how some of them might take it.

"Only after we get it settled and figured out. The sooner the better as this is a crap situation. For now let's just get some rest and see what happens tomorrow" she said, walking out of his room to inform the team, minus Robin, that he was going to be leaving to try and tail Red X.

Naruto ran his hands through his hair with a sigh and a groan, still not wanting to believe Robin decided to do something so stupid and hoping it was all coincidence as he clipped the bat computer to his belt.

As the next day came he went about it normally until he felt Robin slip out of the tower, undoubtedly through an exit he had in his room, and from there he tailed him once the sun had set.

Normally sensing people at a large distance was hard given to be sensed they had to give off a large power level but if he fine focused on one person while they were in range he was easily able to continue sensing them as they left his normal range.

Robin, like any student of Batman, did a lot of backtracking and random paths, most likely to throw off anyone who might be following him or to potentially catch them. This wouldn't work with him given he stayed in place for the most part, far away from Robin so there'd be no way he'd figure it out.

From where he could feel Robin going Naruto felt he was actually seeming to be researching things. That was until his energy disappeared, making Naruto frown as he really hoped there was another explanation for this as he pulled out the device Barbara gave him.

It seemed Robin was actually casing out the location of the last chip when he had been 'researching' as once the signal infiltrated the compound Naruto signaled the team.

While he waited in position he frowned, hoping Robin had a damn good reason for doing this besides just wanting to learn of Slade's plan. Plus with the aura of intelligence Slade gave off, something that reminded him of Luthor, he had a bad feeling of Slade not being as in the dark as Robin thought he was.

It wasn't long thankfully as everyone else showed up. "So where is Red X?" Batgirl asked as Naruto pointed below him.

"He just got to the main chamber that the chip is in. We have permission to break the ceiling as doing so should lock the room down" Naruto said as Cyborg nodded, charging his Sonic Cannon before looking to the others who all nodded to show they were ready as he broke the ground below them and they dropped in.

As they fell Naruto frowned as he Red X surrounded by Slade's commandos and other robots. "Titans, go!" Naruto yelled as they landed, Cyborg already going after Red X before Naruto noticed Slade in the back of the room, the door in the back being destroyed so the lock down wouldn't effect it.

"Got you!" Cyborg yelled as he grabbed Red X's cloak, keeping him in place.

"Let go! Stop him!" Red X groaned as Naruto and the others worked to destroy the robots around them. "He's getting away! It's me!" Red X yelled before he took off his mask, holding it in hand to reveal it really was Robin.

"W-What? Robin?" Starfire asked in shock, the others just as shocked as Robin tore off his cloak at ran ahead.

"Slade's getting away! Come on!" he yelled as robots continued to surround them.

"Naruto follow after him, we'll handle these guys" Batgirl said as the others nodded, Supergirl already mowing through a bunch with her heat vision.

"We can handle the small fries, you go take care of Slade and make sure _Robin_ doesn't weasel out of things as we all want an explanation" Supergirl said as Naruto frowned but after nods of confirmation from the others he nodded and burst off, flying after Robin and blasting any commandos that tried to attack him.

As Naruto made it up onto the roof, having been able to follow Robin's energy again, he frowned as Robin was dangling from the edge of the roof across the way with Slade walking towards him. "Not so fast" Naruto growled as he quickly held his hands together in a 'C', energy quickly collecting between his hands.

The energy quickly started to form an orb, the energy in the orb starting to spin and rotate as he kept it contained. "Ra….Sen….Ha!" Naruto yelled as he fired a beam of energy at Slade, the beam connecting as Slade held up his armored forearms to try and block it before the beam started to spin and rotate like a drill.

The beam continued to spin, picking up more and more speed as he put more power into it, going past his usual limit that he kept at when fighting non-superpowered enemies to start pushing Slade back even more before the beam pierced his arms and went entirely through him before exploding out the back.

Once Slade, or the robot he had sent in his place, had been sent flying and crashing back into the sign nearby, unmoving on the ground, Naruto quickly saved Robin and tossed him on the ground to walk towards Slade to take off the mask.

" _Ah Naruto, not the one I expected to take my robot down but equally as pleasing_ " the real Slade said over the screen under the mask.

"I knew it, you wouldn't come to this. Not when you only went after the chips to try and goad Robin" Naruto said making Slade chuckle.

" _Am I that transparent?_ " he asked as Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes at him.

"You remind me of Luthor so it's easy to see something like this being your plan. Lets just hope you end up like him when we meet in person" Naruto said as Slade chuckled again.

" _You mean paralyzed and bed ridden from your rage filled beating you gave him? I do say for a hero you are quite violent. But don't worry, and be sure to tell Robin this, but we will meet face to face soon enough_ " he pointed out as Naruto stared him down before a countdown stared from five on the screen, making Naruto grab it and quickly throw it hard into the air, letting it safely blow up in the air.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he picked up the chips and walked over to Robin, offering him a hand which he took before Naruto sent him back onto the ground with a right hook to his face. "That is for being fucking stupid like that" Naruto said as he glared down at Robin.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Naruto asked, uncaring that the others had arrived on the rooftop.

"I-I thought if I could gain his trust I could learn what he was planning" Robin said as he rubbed his now very sore jaw.

"Slade isn't stupid Robin, a man offering him something he had fought a hero team over wouldn't fool him. Men like him don't trust anyone but themselves and the first suspicion that comes to mind is undercover heroes, especially since you were never around when Red X was" he said before Barbara stepped in.

"And don't give the 'but I had a hologram double' excuse as if I saw through that someone like Slade easily would have" she added making Robin shut back up.

"Your plan was stupid Robin, your obsession with Slade is dangerous. He didn't trust you, you failed, and you ruined your trust between us" Naruto said as he walked away, handing Barbara the chips. "I'm going back to the Tower to train, letting my anger bubble won't be helpful" Naruto said as Barbara nodded and they let him fly off.

As he flew he focused on deep breathes before deciding he'd keep an eye on Robin to ensure he wouldn't lead to ruin with this obsession. He wasn't going to let Robin go down a dark path and if he failed and Robin did land himself in a dark path then he'd ensure he beat it out of Robin no matter what.

For now he needed to blow off a lot of steam under a lot of gravity until he calmed down, hoping things wouldn't turn out as bad as he felt they would in the future.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **(Please read all of my notes, I have stuff to tell you all in terms of pairing changes, YJ idea, and why things have been slow for me)**

Woo~! I was finally able to get a chapter written despite my insanely annoying writer's block-esque situation. For me it isn't that I don't have ideas, its more my brain goes blank when I try and write at certain points and my writing speed is either at 0 or super slow. Imagine it like squeezing out toothpaste out of an empty tube, trying to get small drops. That's what my writing speed has somewhat been at.

This is all due to my household becoming a massive mess since my brother and nephew moved in with me. The kid is a monster and my brother is a crap parent and it's stressing me out and making me a bit depressed but hey, I'm able to write a tiny bit at night and whatnot

Before I talk about the chapter I want to run something by you all! I have a current interest in possibly doing a Naruto/DBZ/YJ version of this in the future. He'd still be a Saiyan and Superman's 'sidekick/protogee/apprentice' but he'd be 19 so a good deal older than the rest a bit. I also have a lot of things planned to make it different from this one in some ways such as pairing, some powers, universe he is in, and whatnot. Let me know what you think about it as I'm real excited about it

* * *

So this chapter was based off Masks, I felt I did it well given I feel Batgirl would definitely notice Red X having specific tools to take them all down (no Robin wouldn't have actually killed Naruto with electrocution as they'd turn off once he passed out). Plus Batgirl for sure would have checked out Robin before chasing after Red X as with the number of Titans she knew it wouldn't do any harm, plus she felt suspicious with Robin being 'at the public library filling out notecards' so late at night.

Next chapter will be Mad Mod as I have some fun outfit idea to put the girls in since Raven did get put in her basketball outfit. There will also be some tension on the team since this isn't something to be forgotten in a day. It'll also help lead things up to the two part Apprentice episode which might or might not be a two part chapter

FYI, just so you know, I use Kara and Barbara's superhero names in combat and whatnot, once combat is over I switch back to their normal names as truthfully I feel it works best that way to show when the action is done. Hope it's not confusing

* * *

 **Pairings:**

Naruto x Supergirl, Batgirl, Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Kitten, Argent, Jinx, Terra

Beast Boy x Kole

Cyborg x Bumblebee

Robin x Ravager

* * *

Ages:

Raven, Jinx, and Beast Boy, Terra: 15

Starfire, Robin, and Kitten: 16

Argent and Naruto: 17

Cyborg, Blackfire, Batgirl and Supergirl: 18

* * *

I hope you all liked it

Rate and Review

Until Next Time!

Buh-Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

_Challenge by The Sith'ari_

 **Jump City's Saiyan**

 **Chapter 7**

A pounding of his head caused Naruto to groan, it throbbing as it he had been punched by his brother but at the same time different. 'U-Ugh, feels like I might have been knocked out with some sleeping gas' Naruto thought, the feeling he was having reminded him of times he had experienced sleeping gas pills that the Bat Family used.

As he opened his eyes he immediately knew something was up, seeing he was in some weird large front lobby entrance you would see in a mansion with multiple floors around him and a massive stair case in front of him.

He was quick to notice he was trapped in some wooden chair with metal clamps around his wrists and chest. He also noticed that the others were also trapped beside him with various restraints like Starfire and Blackfire having red energy binding their wrists, Cyborg having a heavier duty metal clamps than his, white energy bands around Raven, green bands that were undeniably kryptonite for Supergirl, regular clasps for Robin and Batgirl, and Beast Boy being stuck in place with two massive rubber bands.

"Guys! Wake up!" Naruto yelled, watching as one by one they woke up and were just as confused at them being bound in place as well.

"W-Where are we?" Blackfire asked, trying to struggle against her restraints, finding herself even unable to summon her starbolts at all.

"Why you're right where you belong my duckies" a man with a cockney accent said as they all looked up towards the stairs to see a man standing at an open set of double doors. "You're in school!" the man added as he leap off onto the railing, riding in down before landing with a smirk.

The man in appearance screamed 'British' with red hair done in a style that reminded him of the Beetles, blue jacket with the red lines of the union jack on it, white pants, and a black cane that had a red gem at the top of it.

"That's right lads and loveys. You're the only students at Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders" the man, now identifying himself as Mad Mod said as he tossed his cane in the air and caught it with his other hand. "And its high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson" he finished as the tip of his cane started to glow white with energy around it.

"Titans! Try and break free!" Naruto said as he tried to use his Ki before he was zapped once he tried to channel it into his hands. "I am so going to strangle the guy you got this Ki blocking tech from!" Naruto yelled as he knew where these villains were getting it from as only one man had crafted this tech to begin with.

"My starbolts are useless as well!" Starfire said, frowning as she looked over to her sister only for her to shake her head, showing hers also weren't working.

"Specially designed chairs love. Can't have those nasty superpowers disrupting my lecture now, can I?" Mad Mod told her, smiling as he leaned down close to her.

"Get away from her!" Naruto growled, his aura flaring as he was ignoring the zaps from the chair as he didn't like Mad Mod getting so close to her.

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist my little snot" Mad Mod said, pointing the tip of his cane into his face as it glowed bright again and increased the volts until Naruto couldn't keep the aura up anymore and the cane died down. "I didn't go through all the trouble of building this school and filling your tower with knockout gas just to finish you off lickety-split" he told them as he walked down the row of chairs.

"Then what do you want?" Raven asked, glad Mad Mod's focus was off Naruto so he wasn't being zapped anymore.

"Just what I said dearie, to teach you all a lesson!" Mad Mod said, leaning towards her before he turned away and stood away from them a bit. "Yes I've been watching you children misbehave and I hate misbehaving children!" he told them before he pointed his cane to the wall, making them look over to where he was pointing.

"Fighting crime, saving lives, and interfering with the plans of hardworking villains" he said as with each thing he listed one of the pictures flipped over showing Raven and Cyborg fighting Thunder and Lightning, a few of them helping save people and animals from a fire, and Naruto fighting Slade on the rooftop.

"But you'll learn your place soon enough. You see I'm older than you so I'm bigger, badder, and better" Mad Mod taunted, Naruto scoffing and rolling his eyes at the villain.

"Say wh-OW?!" Cyborg started to say before Mad Mod hit him on the head with his cane, interrupting him.

"You're in my world now and you won't be getting out 'til you've learned some proper respect" Mad Mod continued as Naruto watched Batgirl glaring heavily at the villain.

"We will get out as this is nothing and when we do-" she started to say before Mad Mod waved his cane and a bell started to ring.

"Oh dear there's the bell my duckies~. Off to class!" Mad Mod said, giving them a salute before the tiles under them opened up one by one, causing them all to drop down.

Naruto grunted as his chair landed, noticing he was in the middle of a soccer field located inside a room with a dry erase board taking up one entire wall of the room. He watched as Mad Mod's face was drawn on the board among the soccer plays.

Immediately he started to struggle as while trying to access his Ki might get him zapped he still had his natural strength to rely on.

"Now how can I teach you anything if you won't sit still and listen" Mad Mod said as Naruto looked to the sides and watched a pair of wooden hands extend behind him and grab his head and forced him to look at Mad Mod.

"One of my hypno-screens ought to get your attention and it'll erase everything in your brain as well~" Mad Mod started to say, the image of his face distorting and swirling before the walls of the entire room became covered with a black and white swirling pattern.

"I'm not bout to let me get hypnotized that easily! You'll have to try better than that!" Naruto yelled as he looked away before the chair got an extra pair of hands on the side of his face to keep his eyes open.

"Bad choice!" Naruto yelled as he worked through the electrocution to fire his Ki blasts from his eyes to break the wall before doing the same on his hands. "Definitely going to have to up the volts if you want that to really stop me, I've trained hard with a woman made of electricity and lightning to push past being zapped after all" he added with a smile as he rubbed his wrists.

"Naughty snotty. If you're gonna destroy school property then school property's gonna destroy you" Mad Mod's voice spoke out as Naruto watched a massive missile pop out from the hole he made in the wall as well as two of Mod's busts have barrels pop out of their eyes with spinning blade arms pop out from its ears.

"Right then, count along with Moddy~" Mad Mod sang out as he started to count down before Naruto charged his Ki, easily blasting the two busts before he flew towards the wall opposite of the missile.

He made it there by the count of five, blasting a hole in it as Naruto smirked and pointed a finger gun towards the missile. "Let me finish that for you with one" Naruto said, firing a Ki Cannon at the missile and quickly flying through the hole he made with a smirk as he could hear the explosion behind him.

"Going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to capture me you Austin Powers look-a-like!" Naruto yelled out with a smirk as he found himself now in some weird checkerboard tunnel room.

"I'll keep that in mind my little duckie" Mad Mod said, making Naruto turn around to see Mad Mod standing at the opposite end, now wearing a black suit with a smirk on his face. "You may be out of the classroom but class is never dismissed" he added as Naruto smirked and clenched his fists.

"You call this class? I call this a crappy house of mirrors" Naruto said as he started to run towards Mad Mod, ready to knock him out. But he was quickly confused as Mad Mod also started running towards him only to run to the side, going around to the ceiling and continued running until he was above him.

"Next lesson: Physics! What goes up, stays up!" Mad Mod said, laughing as he ran off as Naruto gave chase.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto yelled as he kept running after Mad Mod as they wound up at somewhere that reminded him of the famous M.C Escher's stair painting. He was rather annoyed as somehow, despite his own speed the British villain was seemingly constantly too far ahead for him to grab and always seemed to round a corner or find some odd way to dodge his Ki blasts.

As they entered the next room Naruto once again found himself in a room that looked like a painting or image he had seen before, consisting of black and white cubes as Mad Mod was once again on the ceiling.

Though unlike last time Naruto felt things shift for him, quickly having to use his fight to stop from falling as it had turned out he was actually the one on the ceiling. "Nice try but I'm not one to trip up so easily!" Naruto yelled as he fired off a Ki blast at Mad Mod before the ground quickly rose up to block it and allow Mad Mod to run off again, making him once again chase after the man.

Mad Mod continued to annoy him more and more as he avoided him with optical illusions, walking through certain parts while Naruto found himself unable to and continuing to stay out of reach.

Naruto growled as he opened a door only to find himself back in the main room they had woken up in. He heard a whistle only to see Mad Mod standing at the top of large stairs with a smirk.

"You may as well chuck in the sponge laddie! You can't catch the likes of me!" Mad Mod said as Naruto grit his teeth and flared his aura around him.

"Don't tempt me!" Naruto growled out as he shot off towards him only for Mad Mod to have rushed through the door.

As he went through the doors not only was Mad Mod nowhere to be seen but he was literally in the same room as it looked exactly like the last. "Great so he really is all in on the trippy aspect of things" Naruto grumbled to himself before he heard a familiar yell.

"Let me go you asshole!" Blackfire yelled out as Naruto rushed through the door in the direction of where he heard her.

Once through the door he found himself on the very top row of a massive row of bleachers, Blackfire down at the very bottom as she faced a hypno-screen that was on a projector screen. "Just wait until I get out as I swear I'll strangle you!" Blackfire yelled as Naruto started running down the rows of bleachers towards her.

"Blackfire! I got you!" Naruto yelled as he fired two blasts of Ki to destroy the screen.

"Naruto! Perfect timing as he was really starting to annoy me" Blackfire said before Naruto paused and blushed at her outfit.

"W-What are you wearing!?" Naruto asked, looking her up and down as instead of her usual black and silver outfit she was now wearing a red cheerleader's outfit only the skirt was rather short and her top barely covered a bit past her breasts which gave him the impression that if she jumped up she would probably end up flashing him with her panties and breasts.

"I'm not sure, once I landed here I noticed my clothes had changed. That guy must have a thing for dressing up girls but I told him only you get to see me in stuff like this or less if you wanted~" Blackfire flirted as Naruto freed her, quickly using her free arms to wrap around his neck and press her breasts against him with a smile.

"I-I u-um, we really need to go and soooo not the time" Naruto said, grabbing her hand as he starting to run out of the gym before Mad Mod could retaliate for him breaking another hypno-screen.

"Oh my~ I'm glad you like it as that's a benefit of this situation~ I'll remember for later~" Blackfire giggled as she flew beside him, trying to fly ahead of him while Naruto tried not to look while staying ahead of her. They both knew if she got ahead he'd be able to see a lot of her and if he wasn't so shocked by it he would have scolded her about this not being the right time for this but right now he was more focused on avoiding allowing her to do it and the giggle she let out showed she knew and was seemingly having fun with it.

"This place is very weird. What is up with all these optical illusions?" Blackfire asked, noticing the black and white square patterns on the wall acting weird to her eyes as they continued moving.

"Yeah he's all about them and I'm not sure how this place is rigged but gravity is also in his favor. Plus he can somehow outrun me" Naruto said, surprising Blackfire as she too knew he was a rather fast flyer. "The sooner we get out of here the better as trouble is around every corner" Naruto said before Blackfire tapped his shoulder and pointed behind her.

"Like that?" she asked as they watched more busts of Mad Mod appearing from behind the squares, all of them with various weapons like tasers, cannons, lasers, and much more.

"Yeah…like that" Naruto groaned out as he flared his Ki before Blackfire grabbed his arm and started to pull him away.

"Easier to run then fight like this as who knows if there is even an end to them right now. Focus on getting the others" Blackfire said, getting Naruto to nod as he flew beside her and kept dodging the bust's attacks.

"Run my duckies! Run all you like but you'll never get out!" Mad Mod said as they bumped into a wall, looking around only to see a swirling pattern below them and them both realizing down was the only way to go as they stopped flying and let themselves fall.

As they fell through another door they quickly started flying again to stop themselves from hitting the floor as they found themselves in a small library with a massive book open and leaning against the wall in front of them. It, like every wall in this place, had a hypno-screen on its pages.

The glow of green he could see ahead of him made him quick to rush forward, finding Kara weakly resisting as her strength was being sapped by the kryptonite. "Don't worry Supergirl, I've got you" Naruto said as he blasted the kryptonite apart before he caught her as she fell out of the chair.

"I…swear. When I…find him I'm….going to kill him….for what he put me in!" Kara yelled as she slowly got her energy back as Naruto carried her away before blushing as he also noticed her change in outfit.

He was seriously getting the feeling that Mad Mod had a thing for dressing up girls as gone was her Supergirl outfit and in its place was a short green plaid skirt and a long sleeved white t-shirt that was tied in the front with a few of the top buttons undone and missing so not only was her entire midriff showing but a good deal of cleavage was showing.

"What am I even supposed to be!? At least with Blackfire you know she's a cheerleader!" Kara yelled as she was able to stand up on her own.

"I think you are supposed to be a 'sexy nerd' but I get more of a Catholic school girl" Blackfire said as she grabbed at the bottom of Kara's incredibly short skirt before Kara smacked her hand with a blush. Her blush only grew as she looked over to Naruto, seeing him looking her over only for him to quickly look away with a blush of his own.

"Girls, we really need to get out of here" Naruto told them quickly as a loud boom sounded out in front of them as they watched a massive stamp that read 'overdue' crash down and flatten a row of chairs. "Blackfire help Supergirl fly out like now" he added as Blackfire quickly put Kara's arm over her shoulder and the three of them quickly moved towards the door, making it through before even Mad Mod could react to it.

"And we are back to where we started. This is my second time returning here" Naruto said with a frown as Kara sat on the steps of the stairs to help her recharge a bit. "This place is a maze and not the cornfield in Kansas kind. We need to be careful and get our hands on Mad Mod as I feel his cane has something to do with controlling this whole place" he added as he had noticed it glowing a few times.

They all paused as they heard a door in the distance. "Wait is that Mad Mod?" Kara asked, her eyes glowing red as she was ready to use her heat vision to burn his tacky suit off him before Naruto stopped her.

"Mad Mod wouldn't be sneaky, he'd want to be flashy. I think it's the others" Naruto said as he waited there before he saw a head poke up a bit in the distance before a gasp was heard.

"Naruto! Sister!" Starfire yelled as he and Blackfire braced themselves for Starfire's hug as she happily hugged them. "I am so glad you are okay and that I am not the only one that has been changed" she added happily as Naruto resisted the urge to groan as, like the other two, Starfire was also in a new outfit.

Hers though was quite dangerous as it was a white one piece swimsuit, the kind that you would see in Japan. Also, due to how he could see a bit of orange through it he also got the strong impression it was the 'see through when wet kind'.

"Oh come on that isn't even British! Now I know he's just a pervert!" Naruto yelled as he took off his vest and put it over her, zipping it up so she'd at least have some coverage. "Please don't get any water on you Star as it will become see through" he told her, getting Starfire to blush a bit and nod given he had already explained the whole 'don't let anyone except the person you are romantically with see you naked' thing.

"Then I am most grateful that Batgirl was able to save me before the waterfall that was moving towards me got me wet. I was floating on a blue board in the middle of a pool" Starfire told him before someone sighed.

"Yeah he's definitely a pervert with her outfit and set up" he heard Barbara say as she, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and a drool covered annoyed looking Beast Boy walked out from the shadows. She also was in a different outfit, save her mask and belt, as it was oddly an outfit he had seen her in before from photos she had shown him. It was a leotard like Raven's only hers was pink so it didn't seem that bad.

"Oh trust me, it's bad" Barbara said, seemingly reading his face as she turned around and he blushed as the back was rather thin in terms of it almost being like a thong with how it didn't cover her ass at all. "My chair was on a balance beam with a bunch of other gymnast equipment" she told them as she wished she had her cape to at least cover her essentially bare ass. **(*1)**

"What about you all?" Naruto asked as he looked to the others.

"Computer room, Mad Mod's whacked out computer lab nearly crashed my hard drive" Cyborg said with a frown as he didn't like his stuff being messed with since it could seriously damage him.

"Homeroom as it was just a normal classroom" Robin said shortly due to there not being much to tell and due to still being a bit awkward and odd around them due to the Red X incident still being fresh.

"Chemistry I think, Mad Mod hypnotized me and had me freaking drooling so I don't know! So not cool!" Beast Boy grumbled, still trying to clean the drool off him as Naruto turned to Raven who had a blank but clearly annoyed look on her face.

"Gym…I don't do gym" she said while Naruto smiled a bit.

"Well you still have your cloak so does that mean he didn't get you?" Naruto asked before Raven shook her head with a sigh.

"No….he got me" Raven said, a blush creeping from under her hood as she opened up her robe to reveal her new outfit. Gone was her normal leotard and in its place was a very tight jersey that showed cleavage and bits of the sides of her breasts with 'Mad 0 Mod' on the front of it, a pair of very short shorts that were also quite tight on her, a pair of long mid-thigh high white socks, two red kneepads, and a pair of blue shoes. **(*1)**

Naruto really had to work not to stare as given the situation in her mind they still had occasional moments where something almost happened only for Raven to stop herself and hurry off. It made him worry a bit but he did his best to help make those moments not happen too much as he knew how much the affected her.

"Yeah. I'm going to kill him" Raven said, blushing even darker as Naruto looked her over before she covered back up with her robe.

"Get in line, I'm going to kill him first" Kara said, the others getting a look at her outfit before Naruto whistled to get their attention and to save Kara from embarrassment.

"Kill later as to kill we first have to capture him and he somehow is always just out of reach for even me" Naruto said as Barbara nodded with a frown.

"Also everything is booby-trapped, you smash something and something tries to smash you back" she told them while Naruto nodded as he had that experience as well.

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" Beast Boy asked, finally getting the drool off him as he sat cross-legged on the ground.

"We're not don't you get it? Mad Mod's just going to keep messing with us until we mess with him" Raven said, looking to the others as they smiled and nodded, understanding where she was going.

"That can control everything here, if we take that we can take control and get out of here!" Kara said as she cracked her knuckles and stood up from her seat on the stairs.

"Oh come on! Won't you ever learn?" Mad Mod asked, them all turning as he rose up from the ground with a smirk, balancing his can on a finger before twirling it in his hand. "You're in my world my duckies. You can't win" he added, quickly pressing the gem on his cane with his thumb before the door behind him opened up and he immediately ran off.

"Titans! Go!" Naruto yelled as he flew off after Mad Mod, the others quickly following after him.

The longer and longer they gave chase the more Naruto was getting annoyed at how Mad Mod just seemed to ignore reality from disappearing while driving a moped down a dead end hallway and somehow appearing behind them out of a painting to disappear into a black hole on the ground like from a cartoon and reappear in another.

He even seemed to be able to drive perfectly up a spiral staircase on the same moped as before and make the stairs to turn completely flat below them, causing those who could fly to quickly grab those who couldn't to keep them from sliding down and getting crushed by a contraption at the bottom of the stairs.

And don't even get him started on that hallway of doors where Mad Mod just seemed to come and go from random doors in something that reminded him of Scooby-Doo.

It wasn't until Mad Mod seemingly went behind a rotating wall that they were able to find a hidden switch under a bust of his where upon flipping the switch showed what looked like a jungle.

"No way, is that what I think it is?" Beast Boy asked it looked and sounded like the outside.

"With Mad Mod, its always too good to be true" Blackfire said before she blasted it with a starbolt and glared as it destroyed it, revealing it was just a fake image.

"And now we are right back where we started! Again!" Kara yelled, clearly annoyed and angry as she was getting beyond sick and tired of this place.

"Of course you are my duckies!" Mad Mod said as a section of the floor flipped over, bringing him into the room before he tapped his cane on the ground and the second that had flipped over now rose into the air with the ring of a bell. "Class is over and you lot haven't learned a thing! That's a failing grade for each blooming one of you" he went on as a large red F appeared underneath his floating platform.

"There's only one thing for it," he started as the door behind them closed "you'll have to repeat the entire lesson!" he yelled as they watched the walls around them seemingly fall, leaving only the paintings and doors floating in mid-air while the hypno-screen pattern was left to fill the spaces of where the walls use to be.

Naruto quickly caught Beast Boy as he was quickly hypnotized as the busts of Mad Mod activated around them. "Titans, get that cane!" Naruto yelled as he tossed Beast Boy to Cyborg for him to wake up before he burst off towards Mad Mod with the other Titans springing into action behind him.

As he flew he did his part in blasting the floating busts of Mad Mod, dodging what he didn't have time for as Mad Mod had his full focus.

"Oy! No rough housing! Do I have to separate you lot?" Mad Mod yelled as Naruto grabbed kicked one bust full strength towards him only for a black pillar to rise up, Naruto having to stop before he crashed into a white one that rose up in front of him.

'Great more obstacles' Naruto thought with a groan as he blasted a few more busts and quickly started to fly again, going around the pillars before he made his way back towards Mad Mod. "It's just you and me now Mad Mod, no running" he told him, glaring at the man as he summoned his Ki.

"Oh give it a rest snotty! You've already lost!" Mad Mod yelled as he pointed behind him, making Naruto turn to see some of his friends already recaptured. Though as he watched he saw Starfire kick one bust with a chainsaw away, seemingly cutting through the wall and instantly Naruto could sense Ki again.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he looked back to Mad Mod. "You sure about that cause all this time I wondered how you were able to dodge me and run faster than I could fly and now I have my answer! You're not real!" Naruto said, using Mad Mod' shock to blast him in the chest which phased right through him, showing he was a hologram.

"Starfire! Remind me to kiss you later for that!" Naruto yelled as he leapt off Mad Mod's floating platform towards the tear in the wall, smirking as he heard missiles fire behind him but he ignored them as he flew full speed into the opening.

One through he quickly stopped flying, skidding to a stop as he found himself inside a vent.

'Of course he'd have to be tricking us with something like this' he thought as he crawled through the vent as there was no way a regular non-superpowered human could run faster than he and his teammates could fly. 'All of this looks so important, lets see what happens to this little fun house when I pull on these!' he thought while he started ripping and tearing at every cord, wire, and box he came across.

"My machines!" Naruto heard a voice yell out, it sounding like an older Mad Mod before he ripped off a vent and fell through it. "That meddling little snot will pay for-Ah!" the man yelled seemingly going somewhere before he bumped into him and Naruto quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Instantly he realized Mad Mod was nothing but an old man, balding with grey hair and age spots on his head.

"Hello guv'nor" Mad Mod nervously said as he adjusted his glasses while Naruto smiled.

"School's out you old coot and with how you've been acting I'd say you racked up about at least 20 years of detention on your personal record. Lets hope you live to see it as with what you put my teammates in some of them are pretty pissed" Naruto growled out as he gave a flick to Mod's forehead, knocking the man out and allowing him to tie him up and carry him back to his friends. He was even able to find the girl's clothing on the way there.

"Naruto! You are back!" Starfire said happily as Naruto tossed Mod to Cyborg so he could accept Starfire's hug before he kissed her lovingly, his arms moving to her waist as he deepened the kiss.

"That is for cutting the wall as that finally let me able to sense that the Mad Mod we had been facing was a hologram" he told her, smiling as she giggled and blushed at him while she hugged his arm happily.

"Well I am most happy that I was able to help" Starfire giggled out before Blackfire quickly hugged his other arm.

"What did you bring us besides an old guy?" Blackfire asked, looking down at the bag that he had dropped when he hugged and made out slightly with Starfire.

"Well that old guy is Mad Mod and these are all of your clothes" Naruto said, going to pick it up only to have it snatched from his hands by Kara before he could even blink.

"Finally! I can get out of this ridiculous outfit!" Kara growled out while Blackfire pouted as she fluttered her skirt a bit.

"Aww but I like these outfits especially since Naruto seems to like them as well, right~?" Blackfire asked with a wink as she went to raise her skirt before Naruto stopped her with a dark blush.

"Please, don't do this" Naruto asked which only made Blackfire and Barbara giggle a bit at him.

"I swear he gets so cute when he's flustered. Give us time to change and we can leave with the old pervert in tow" Barbara said, teasingly pinching his cheek before she walked off and made sure to sway her hips to attract his eyes to her ass.

Naruto could only grumble at Barbara's teasing before Blackfire shrugged her shoulders. "Well I'm still going to keep mine, it could come in handy~ What about you two?" Blackfire asked Kara and Raven as she saw Kara refusing to look their way with a blush while Raven was looking a bit towards Naruto with the faintest of blushes on her cheek.

"I…no comment" Raven said as she walked off which only made Blackfire giggle at as she saw the blush still present before she turned away.

Kara's response was more or less the same as she walked off but Blackfire giggled a bit as she could easily see her blushing as she hurried off.

"Come on Komi, lets go get changed" Blackfire said as she draped her arm over her sister's shoulder as she walked off, copying Barbara with a smile over her shoulder as she caught Naruto staring.

"I'd say you have it rough but we both know you don't" Cyborg said, nudging Naruto with his elbow as Naruto glared at him which only made him laugh a bit at.

"I hate you all" Naruto said with a flat face as he floated off to find an exit.

Once the girls were changed, his vest being returned, and everyone ready he quickly led them to the exit, Cyborg taking a deep breath of fresh air as he stared at the sea after being the first one up. "Oh yeah, this is definitely the real deal" Cyborg said as Mad Mod was tossed out of from hatch they had climbed up from.

"We don't have to worry about anymore tricks with this old guy tied up" Naruto said as he watched everyone come up after him.

"Friends this is most terrible! I cannot awaken Beast Boy. I have tried the tickling, all manner of bodily noises and the word 'underpants'. I fear his brain is gone forever" Starfire said as she deposited a drooling hypnotized Beast Boy on the ground before she was the last one out of the hatch.

"Beast Boy had a brain?" Raven asks before Beast Boy started laughing loudly.

"Good one!" he laughed out before pausing as it seemed to take a second for the comment to fully register. "Dude! That's not funny! I totally have a brain!...I just don't use it much" Beast Boy said upset at first before he trailed off and weakly added the last part as everyone started to walk away.

"Who knew Raven had such good lines" Blackfire said, still laughing a bit at Raven as it was a pretty damn good line.

"You'd be surprised, she's pretty good at humor but doesn't show it much" Naruto said, remembering her emotions inside her head and how they were pretty good. He smiled softly to Raven once he noticed her looking back, finding her smiling a bit to be a good sign before she looked away.

It didn't take long before they were able to get back to Jump city and turn Mad Mod into the police before returning to the Tower. Once back Naruto wanted nothing more than to relax in his room and relax after the annoyance of Mad Mod.

He let out a loud groan as he flopped down on his bed, his shoes and vest off as before he quickly face planted his pillow. A knock at his door somewhat made him sigh before he turned his head to the side. "Yes? Who is it?" Naruto asked, hoping to god it wasn't another mission.

"It is me and my sister, can we please come in?" Starfire asked before Naruto sat up with his legs over the side of the bed as despite wanting to relax he wasn't going to tell them to just go away.

"Sure, come on in. Are you two still strung up from Mad Mod or something?" Naruto asked, stretching a bit as he sat up on his bed before he felt his face heat up as both Starfire and Blackfire were wearing the cheerleading outfit that Blackfire was in previously only this time Blackfire's was black and Starfire's was purple.

"Surprise~! I found an extra one for Starfire before we left and asked Raven to change the colors~" Blackfire purred out as walked over to him, putting her hands on his knees and bending over a bit to give him a direct look at her cleavage.

"I-I, w-why are you and Starfire wearing them again?" he asked, trying to look away only for Starfire to sit beside him with a sweet smile on her face, most likely unintentionally pressing her breast together with her arms as she sat there.

"Oh don't be like that, I saw how much you enjoyed it when I wore it so I figured two beautiful Tamaranean princesses is better than one~" she told him before she leaned forward to where her mouth was right next to his ear.

"Plus I think you know why we are wearing these, I am a patient girl but there is only so long I will wait before I get what I want~" she whispered to him, nibbling on his ear as he groaned a bit as he also felt Starfire hug his arm and with how small her top was he was definitely feeling a bit of her bare breasts press against his arm.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, looking to both Blackfire and Starfire before both of them nodded with a happy smile. His main thing was he didn't want to rush into things before anyone was ready.

"Trust us, we are sure. We've been ready since we staked our claim as," Blackfire started to say before she went to hug Naruto's other arm as she and Starfire gave his arm a hug "we love you~" they said in unison as they kissed his cheeks.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Their kisses didn't stay as pure as a cheek kiss for long as the next second Blackfire was kissing on his neck as she took off his vest while Starfire started kissing him rather deeply. He was a bit surprised to feel Starfire snake her long tongue into his mouth, her technique much better than last time and a strong part of him felt it was due to Blackfire somehow 'tutoring' her.

Personally he wasn't one to get hung up on something and instead focused on making out with Starfire as she giggled into the kiss due to a hand going onto her and Blackfire's asses.

The kiss was broken though as Blackfire was eager to get his shirt off and he watched as they both moved away from him and stood in front of him. "Now you just sit back and enjoy yourself as we aim to please~" Blackfire said, smiling as Naruto nodded before he watched her put her hands on Starfire's hips before she pulled her in and leaned forward to kiss her.

Naruto was wide eyed as he watched the sisters start to make out, Starfire's hands going to Blackfire's hips as well while they pressed their bodies against one another and started to really get into it. He wasn't sure if it was because they were both girls, in cheerleader outfits, sisters, or their passion – probably all of the above – but Naruto barely even took time to blink as he didn't want to miss even a second of it.

"See Starfire~ Told you he'd like it~" Blackfire purred out as she broke the kiss, her hands snaking under Starfire's skirt before she started to grope her ass and give it a light slap that made Starfire let out a giggling moan at.

"Then let us continue with getting him ready for us~" Starfire giggled at as she moved her hands up to Blackfire's chest and pulled it up and off of her while Blackfire quickly copied her so now both sisters were topless.

They both smiled as they turned towards him, allowing him to see all of their bare breasts.

He knew both Starfire and Blackfire were big in the breast department but seeing them topless side by side only seemed to enhance this fact. Their orange skin made their breasts look incredibly exotic with their hardened darker orange nipples.

"Well don't just stare~ Feel free to get a feel for them as they are all yours~" Blackfire told him with a wink as she and Starfire walked closer to him. He continued staring as they squeezed their arms together before they grabbed a hand of his, Starfire his right hand and Blackfire his left hand, and put it on the breast that was opposite of the hand they had grabbed.

Thankfully his brain didn't short out, allowing him to him to run his hands over each sister's breast and give them a soft squeeze. With their size he knew they'd be soft before even feeling them but now that he was actually touching them they were even softer than he imagined.

He was in a bit of a trance as he groped the two sister's breasts, their moans making him continue before he leaned forward and captured both of their nipples into his mouth due to them pressing up against each other.

"Well someone is taking the initiative, I like it~" Blackfire moaned out, biting her lip as she and Starfire happily moaned as he continued to suck on their nipples, licking around them with his tongue. "But as much as I love it we have a plan for how this goes so be a good boy and sit back" Blackfire said, lightly shoving him as he moved his hands back behind him to prop him up.

"Just like you planned? Right sister?" Starfire asked as they both got on their knees.

"Yes, do as I showed you and it will be really fun and make Naruto feel amazing" Blackfire told her, giving her a quick kiss before they pulled down his pants and boxers in one quick motion. "Oh my, someone is very ready for us. Good~ But it'd be a shame not to get a taste of it first~" Blackfire said with a giggle before she trailed a long and slow lick up from the base of his dick to the tip, flicking her long purple tongue once she got to the top.

She pulled away after one lick and smiled before Starfire did the same as her. This went on for a few licks before after one of Starfire's licks Blackfire grabbed her head and shoved it down on his dick. "There you go Kori, get a nice taste of it and be sure to use your tongue like I showed you, like licking a popsicle~" Blackfire said with a smile as she pumped Starfire's head up and down on his dick with her hand.

"G-God, wh-what did you teach her?" Naruto groaned out as he felt Starfire's incredibly long tongue wrap around his dick a few times, it stroking it and licking it as Blackfire moved her head.

"Everything~" Blackfire said with a wink before she pulled Starfire's head off his dick.

"Oh my, you were right sister, his dick does taste delicious~" Starfire said, slightly moaning as she licked her lips with a happy smile.

"And just you wait til we get a taste of what he lets out, I am beyond certain we will absolutely love it~" Blackfire purred out before Starfire watched as it was her turn to swallow his dick down to the base.

Everything was always different between sisters, from the ways they showed affection to how they kissed and how they sucked his dick was also different. While Starfire's was more soft and gentle Blackfire's was definitely more passionate and feverous as she really bobbed her head fast on his dick while her tongue felt like it was licking all over his dick.

"Now, now, despite how delicious your dick tastes we can't be letting you burst too quickly so take a deep breath as now is when we really start making you feel good~" Blackfire told him before both she and Starfire quickly sandwiched his glistening member between their breasts that felt even softer than before.

"Seven inches and almost every inch seems to be swallowed up between our breasts" Blackfire said as she leaned down to give a quick lick to his tip as that was the only bit to poke out from between their breasts. "How does it feel having your dick between the breasts of two busty Tamaranean princesses~" she asked before she and Starfire started to move their breasts up and down, making sure to keep them pressed up against each other with his dick in the middle of it.

"I-It feels, r-really amazing" Naruto groaned out, the softness of their breasts making him having to physically focus on holding back as it was too much, especially given they have basically already gotten him halfway there just by their blowjob and tongue work alone.

Plus the fact they were alternating between who sucked on his tip was making it even harder.

He found himself gripping the bedsheets as tight as he could, not caring that he heard ripping as god was it tough to keep himself steady with just breathing alone. The last thing he wanted to do was reach his limit too quickly, but then again with two girls who were equip with what they were he doubted anyone would blame him.

"Naruto~ Don't keep two women waiting as we really want to taste your cum~" Blackfire purred out, snapping him out of his daze as those words alone got him even closer.

"Yes Naruto, we want to see how tasty your cum is~" Starfire giggled out as she pulled away from the tip of his dick with a pop before the two sisters sped up their stroking of his dick with their breasts.

Starfire saying something so kinky like that paired with their actions quickly sent him over the edge as he started to cum. Both sisters giggled happily as rope after rope shot up and onto them, either landing in their hair, on their face, or on the tops of their breasts.

"Oh wow, you sure let out a lot~" Blackfire said with a happy smile as she licked her lips and they both sat down on the bed near the headboard before she leaned forward to lick a rope of cum off Starfire's cheek. "Wow~! Your cum tastes amazing~" she added with a quivering moan before Starfire's eyes lit up and she leaned down to lick a rope off of Blackfire's breasts.

"You are right sister! So delicious~" Starfire moaned out as she and Blackfire quickly started to lick his cum off each other where even if it was the smallest drop they were quick to lap it up with their tongues.

From licking each other's breasts and nipples to their faces he continued to watch as they kept cleaning each other, them moaning in apparent ecstasy from the taste as well as due to the actions of the other.

He continued to watch as Blackfire was finishing up cleaning off Starfire's breasts, licking and sucking her sister's nipples as Starfire moaned and bit her lip. Blackfire smiled at those moans as she started to trail her tongue down her sister's body before she kissed Starfire's wet pussy and begun to lick it.

"Don't forget about me dear sister, do the same that I do to you" Blackfire said, pausing shortly before she moved around, sitting down on Starfire's face before she resumed eat her sister out.

Naruto, due to how they were laying across the bed, was privy to the sight from the side of both sisters as they ate the other out and couldn't help but stroke himself a bit to it.

It was an amazing sight as Blackfire was quite vigorous, burying her face deep into Starfire's pussy as she reached under to grab Starfire's ass to help her really get her face in there. Starfire was more sensual as she seemed to kissing Blackfire's pussy lovingly, licking inside it slow and attentive like she was making out with him while her hands groped and kneaded Blackfire's ass above her.

They were both clearly enjoying the tongue work of the other as they were both moaning into the other's pussy and grinding against the other's face. He could tell they were both getting close to cumming as they were both grinding harder against the other and moaning louder.

Seeing two girls start to squirt onto the other was an amazing scenario on its own but them being sisters only added to it even more.

"You were better with your tongue than I thought sister but I'm not done yet so get up" Blackfire ordered Starfire, who quickly listened and sat up once Blackfire got off her face. "Good girl, now keep licking on all fours" Blackfire said with a smile as she patted Starfire's cheek before she sat up against the headboard and Starfire obeyed her.

Though that didn't quite surprise him as between the two sisters Blackfire was more the one who was in charge and in the lead.

"Actually better yet keep your ass up but spread it with your hands as Naruto is going to fuck your tight pussy that I warmed up for him. You want him to fuck you don't you? Tell him exactly what I told you to say" Blackfire said as she spanked Starfire's ass, making the redhead moan and moan and nod as she looked back at him while spreading her ass and pussy for him.

"Please slam your cock into my tight pussy and fuck it as hard as you wish~" Starfire purred out, swaying her ass from side to side before he grabbed it, and after a nod from Blackfire, he slammed every inch of his dick into Starfire in one powerful thrust.

Starfire let out a loud moan as Naruto bottomed out in her and bit her lip as she gave dazed smile. "O-Oh sister~! I-It is just as wonderful as you thought it would be" Starfire said, her voice shaky and quivering as Blackfire smiled and cupped her cheek.

"I just knew it as there is no way he wouldn't feel amazing now you go back to eating my pussy," Blackfire said as she grabbed to top of her head and shoved Starfire's face back down against her "and you start fucking as you don't have to worry about us, Tamaraneans are beyond durable so you can fuck her as hard as you want" she added, smiling to Naruto who nodded as his initial pause was to make sure Starfire was okay but now that he knew she would be fine he quickly started thrusting hard in her while quickly picking up speed.

Compared to Barbara, Starfire was much tighter and her insides gripped him way harder. She was also way warmer on the inside and that spurred him to really start picking up his speed even more. All that paired with the fact Starfire was still eating out and moaning into Blackfire's pussy was really getting him going to pound her hard.

"God Kori, your tongue feels even more amazing with your moans. I knew having you practice would pay off" Blackfire moaned out, groping and kneading her breasts as she arched her back a bit with a smile.

"You two practiced eating each other out?" Naruto groaned out as he kept thrusting into Starfire, the image of them doing this alone in one of their rooms being insane to imagine.

"Of course, I had to teach my little Kori how to please the both of us. I may be new to this as well but earthlings have a lot of material online. You'll thank me later~" she purred out with a wink as that only got Naruto thrusting harder into Starfire.

Getting into a bit of a frenzy was the only way a hot blooded male truly could react to the news that two of his girlfriends, who were sisters, were frequently practicing pleasing each other and how to please him while alone in their rooms.

"God Koma, you are too much!" Naruto growled out, looking up at Blackfire as he used the shortened version of her real name while he started thrusting even harder into Starfire. "And Kori you are gripping so damn hard~ I swear I'm about to cum any second!" he hissed out as he spanked her ass, watching it jiggle as she even started slamming her ass back to meet him mid-thrust to really drive his dick harder and deeper into her.

"Pl-Please cum from my pussy~ I-I want to make you feel good with it~" Starfire moaned out as she looked back at him, a pleading look in her eyes as her face was covered in Blackfire's juices before Blackfire shoved her face back into her pussy.

"O-Oh don't worry he will but I need your tongue as I'm so god damn close~!" Blackfire growled out as her eyes started to glow purple and she quickly started grinding hard against Starfire's face.

Naruto also felt himself getting closer and closer, knowing full well he had no condom on as this was very much a spur of the moment thing, so he knew he had to be ready to pull out. "I'm seriously about to cum and I think Starfire is as well. She's gripping me so damn tight so she better be" Naruto groaned out as Starfire's pussy was seriously like a vice grip where it was getting harder and harder to pull out so he could keep thrusting.

He kept thrusting for as long as he could, the feeling of being about to burst growing closer and closer before he absolutely had to pull out. "Fuck~!" he growled out as that was all he could say due to how tight it was for him to pull out before he grabbed her ass and kept grinding against her, his cock sliding between her large and bubbly asscheeks as he came on her.

He continued thrusting between her asscheeks as she quivered under him while she came as well while his ropes of cum shot out and started to land all over her back. He was surprised as a few ropes shot over her and landed on Blackfire's face and tits as she came from Starfire's licking. As his orgasm died down he shot the last few ropes on Starfire's ass as he pulled away from her a bit.

"Oh my~ You came an awful lot all over Starfire's back and ass, I guess I'll have to lick it up for her" Blackfire said as she moved over to Starfire's side and started to lick up the cum off her back. "More importantly how was his dick Kori? Did you love it~?" Blackfire asked as she rubbed Starfire's pussy gently as she moved to lick the cum off Starfire's ass while giving it a hard spank once it was clean which only made Starfire moan loudly at.

"I-It was most amazing~ I have never cum that hard ever before by your hand sister or my own" Starfire purred out, her voice airy due to still being a bit out of it from her orgasm.

"Well of course his dick felt better than my hand and tongue now lick me clean as I want to have my turn" Blackfire ordered, getting Starfire to push herself up and start to lick her face and breasts clean. "Now share what you have and I'll share mine" Blackfire said as she grabbed Starfire's head and pulled her in for a deep kiss before they pulled away and swallowed whatever amount of cum they each had in their mouths.

"Now I hope you are still ready for more as I have been dying for this more than you know so you better fuck me nice and hard" Blackfire told him as she laid down on her back and spread her legs, using two of her fingers to spread her pussy for him.

"Don't worry, I can go for a whole lot more rounds so I'll do my best to please you both" Naruto told her as he moved up to her, lining his dick up with her pussy and rubbing its head against her to somewhat tease her.

"Don't you dare tease me! Fuck me with your cock or I swe-ear~!" Blackfire started to yell before her tone turned to a moan as he slammed his dick into her full force. "Oh fuck~! This is what I've been missing~" she added as she bit her lip and closed her eyes with a smile, her body quivering a bit as Starfire cuddled up beside her.

"Do not keep sister waiting, fuck her as hard as you can" Starfire purred out as she smiled up at him while nuzzling up to Blackfire's breast.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as now that he knew he didn't have to be quite so gentle with them he was easily able to go straight into thrusting into Blackfire hard and fast. He wasted no time before he moved her legs up so her thighs were against him and her calves on his shoulders.

"F-Fuck! That's it fuck me just like that~!" Blackfire moaned out, her eyes glowing purple again as she dug her hands into the bed while he pounded into her. She felt her head grow fuzzy each time he slammed into her as she could only moan and cuss at his thrusts.

She let out another softer moan as she felt Starfire latch her mouth onto one of her nipples with one hand going to her other breast and the other going down to rub and play with her clit. "Oh god Kori, you are such a sweetie~" she panted out as she pet her sister's head and threw her head back as Naruto sped up and went harder into her.

"Naruto seems to love seeing our sisterly love, I hoped it would make things more pleasurable for you sister~" Starfire said with a giggle before she went back to sucking on Blackfire's nipple, softly biting it as she pinched her clit, making Blackfire throw her head back with an even louder moan.

"That's right Starfire, I absolutely love it so play with her even more as I want to utterly drive her crazy~" Naruto growled out, smirking down at Blackfire who glared and smirked back before she somewhat rolled her eyes back in pleasure as Starfire continued and he started thrusting even harder and faster into her.

"You two are so going to get it after this I swear~!" Blackfire moaned out, arching her back from all the places she was getting hit at in terms of pleasure from the both of them. She tried her best to get back at them both, sliding one of her hands down to start fingering Starfire as she did her best to tighten up around Naruto more but found that only made the both of them go at her even more. "God I'm going to fucking cum! Don't you dare fucking stop! Pound me more! Make me a fucking mess!" Blackfire growled out as she yelled at him with a glare on her face and her teeth bared as he merely smiled in return.

"Wasn't planning on stopping Koma so you just hold on and try not to pass out~" he growled back as he hugged her legs as he thrusted into her, going even harder and faster into her. He kept at it as long as he could, feeling her start to spasm as she let out a loud yell, her body quivering as she clearly started to cum and squirt from it.

He couldn't last much longer, once again pulling out and thrusting between her thighs to help as he came. His ropes of cum shot out just as strong as with Starfire, landing all over Blackfire from her stomach to her breasts and face. A few also landed on Starfire due to her still sucking on Blackfire's nipple.

The both of them continued to cum, Blackfire due to Starfire's hand and mouth as well as him rubbing against her pussy as he thrusted between her thighs and Naruto due to Blackfire's thighs and wetness of her pussy.

As their orgasms died down Naruto let go of her legs and moved back a bit, essentially to enjoy the sight of his cum on her as she panted post-orgasm with a happy smile on her face.

"This is your third load and its still so damn much~" Blackfire said as she scooped up a bit with her finger and licked it off before Starfire started to lick her body clean again. "Hey! Don't steal my cum! You better share!" Blackfire growled out, pulling Starfire's hair to stop her before Starfire nodded enthusiastically to show she was planning to from the start and getting Blackfire to let her go.

Once she finished up Naruto once again watched as the sisters kissed and swapped the cum back and forth between their mouths before swallowing the bits they each got.

"You two sure like kissing and my cum" Naruto said with a smile as they pulled apart, their tongues unwrapping from each other.

"Well what can we say~ Your cum just tastes so very delicious and kissing is the easiest way to share" Starfire giggled out before Blackfire pulled him towards her, flipping over so now she was on top of him and he was laying down.

"Yes and we want more and more so I hope you are ready" Blackfire growled out, hunger in her eyes as Naruto knew instantly this would only get more and more intense as the night went on.

But god he didn't mind one bit.

 **-Lemon End-**

As the two sisters rode the high from their latest orgasm, them having been brought to it by scissoring like before, only now with his dick being between them. His cum being on both sisters as they once again began to lick each other clean.

Once clean the sisters were quick to cuddle up and cling to him with content and happy smiles on their faces as pleasing the two of them was exhausting even for him which given his stamina, was saying a lot.

"God that was so fucking worth the wait but don't expect it to be long before we go again" Blackfire told him, poking his chest as he nodded with a chuckle.

"Though why did you not cum inside us? I was told that is preferred by men" Starfire asked, looking up at him with a confused look in her eyes as she stayed where she was, her head laying on his chest.

"W-Well, I didn't want to get you both pregnant since neither of you really brought condoms" he told them before Blackfire started laughing and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Naruto, sweetie, you are too adorable and cute" Blackfire said with a soft smile. "You honestly don't have to worry about anything like that with us as Tamaraneans can only get pregnant if we do a 'ritual' of sorts where we drink a concoction that makes our bodies open to that" she told him, his eyes widening before both sisters smiled as they looked down to see him getting hard again.

"Ready for more sister~?" Starfire asked with an excited giggle as Blackfire nodded and licked her lips.

"Always~" Blackfire replied before they squealed as Naruto got up and started what would be a very, very long night for them both.

 **-Chapter End-**

 ***1 =** Both Raven's and Barbara's outfits are from an H-game called Something Unlimited, while I dislike the whole "Force girls under mind control devices" aspect of it the art of it really makes up for that as so many nice girls and real nice outfits~

* * *

Before I get to the story notes, I'm going to announce something I have been debating telling you all or mentioning at all.

You see I'm disabled, I have Cerebral Palsy Spastic Diplegia, mine being the bowing and tightness of the lower extremities aka my legs (and only my legs). My legs are always in pain, I have to wear AFO braces to walk as well as use the help of a cane.

I have no job, I get a bit of money as disability money from the gov and that goes straight to rent for the 3 bedroom house I live in (with my mom, brother, and nephew who all moved in with me). My brother works and my mom is also disabled so to try and help a bit more I've decided to set up a Patre account (as FF seems to eat the mere mention of the word)

I've resisted doing this as I've felt doing it would make me come off as an entitled jackass but let me get this straight. My is essentially a tip jar if you want to support me, do not feel like you have to and nothing will EVER be behind a paywall.

I'm not going to do a "Hey if we reach X goal I'll release/make this story that will only be available to you all!". It is 100% a "Hey, help me be a bit more financially stable as I have no means of income"

If you want to check out my rewards and tiers (only going up to $20 right now) my page is here

/user?u=4783680

Just paste that after the usual Patre url (as due to how FF eats links I have to somehow figure a way to add it to my profile)

I hope you all understand.

Now onto the story notes.

* * *

Woo! Finally done! God this took forever!

The Blackfire and Starfire lemon happened earlier than I planned as a friend of mine mentioned how Blackfire would definitely not be the patient type when it came to waiting her turn. She saw how Naruto reacted to her outfit so she acted on this window of opportunity and got her and her sister a piece of their man~

I enjoy writing lemons but god do they not come naturally to me. I am so particular with them as I have to get it right and feeling natural with good flow as I've seen a lot of lemons that are just 'sex' you know? They are like flat soda, sure it tastes like what it's supposed to be but it's just not right.

I feel I've definitely gotten better compared to when I first started but I feel I'm still not best at them at times but oh well, I liked how this one turned out.

Somewhat shorter chapter but the 'Mad Mod' episode was never really long or action packed to begin with due to it being a 'light episode'. It was mainly a chapter to get the girls in hot outfits and progress things a tiny bit with Kara and Raven.

Next chapter is Apprentice so look forward to that as it'll be a very interesting/intense chapter and with Naruto around as well as the aftermath of the Red X episode there will be a good deal of differences.

* * *

 **Pairings:**

Naruto x Supergirl, Batgirl, Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Kitten, Argent, Jinx, Terra, Bumblebee

Beast Boy x Kole

Cyborg x Sarah Simms

Robin x Ravager

* * *

Ages:

Raven, Jinx, Beast Boy, and Terra: 15

Starfire, Robin, and Kitten: 16

Argent and Naruto: 17

Cyborg, Blackfire, Batgirl, Supergirl, and Bumblebee: 18

* * *

Yeah, yeah, yeah Terra was supposed to be last but I don't care. I've come to terms that there will always be cases like these were a girl I overlooked or thought would fit with someone else works better for the Main Character. Plus you can partially blame a friend of mine as we were talking about Bumblebee for another Naruto x TT x FLCL story and it got me wanting to use her in this one as well. I have the first chapter of it done so I might post it soon but I do want to get chapter 2 of it done before I do that.

But with Bumblebee, can you really blame me? She does have a real nice ass so it was hard not to use her and move her to Naruto instead lol

Also I erased my note in the previous chapter about Terra being the last so you can't use that against me :P

* * *

I hope you all liked it

Rate and Review

Until Next Time!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
